MSCL : What About it, thirteen years later?
by Ginielee
Summary: A l'occaz de l'anniversaire de sa mère, Angéla Chase revient dans sa ville natale. C'est l'occasion pour Angéla et les autres de confronter le passé avec le futur. Angéla/Jordan Ship'
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Oui je sais : "Comment ça une nouvelle fiction et qui plus est NON TWILIGHT ?"**

**C'est une suprise pour moi aussi. Figurez-vous que je viens de retrouver cette relique sur mon PC et j'ai eu envie de vous la faire partager. Pour ceux qui sont familiarisés avec la série "Angélas 15 ans" ou en VO "My So Called Life", vous savez tout comme moi que nous n'avons jamais eu de vraie fin digne de ce nom. La série a simplement été annulée. Et bien voilà, il y a maintenant 4 ans j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite qui se passerait 13 ans plus tard.**

**Pour ceux qui sont habitués à mes dernières publications, vous allez être choqués, je le suis lol ! En 4 ans, mon style d'écriture a beaucoup changé et évolué heureusement ! Donc ne vous attendez pas à un chef-d'oeuvre, c'est par pure nostalgie que je la publie aujourd'hui.**

**Donc, si lecteur il y a ... ^^ vous êtes prévenu ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**MY SO-CALLED LIFE**

_**What about**__** it, thirteen years after?**_

_(Ce qu'il en est 13 ans plus tard)_

**CASTING**** :**

_**Bess Armstrong **(Patricia Chase)_

_**Wilson Cruz **(Enrique Vasquez)_

_**Claire Danes **(Angela Chase)_

_**Devon Gummersall **(Brian Krakow)_

_**Tom Irwin** (Graham Chase)_

_**Allison Joy Langer **(Rayanne Graff)_

_**Jared Leto **(Jordan Catalano)_

_**Devon Odessa **(Sharon Cherski)_

_**Lisa Wilhoit **(Danielle Chase)_

_Tribute by Ginielee_

Based on the TV show

**Created by** Winnie Holzman.

**Produced by** Marshall Herskovitz, Scott Winant and Edward Zwick.

**Copyright** © A Bedford Falls Company production in cooperation with ABC Productions for ABC Network 1994/95.  
"My So-Called Life" © 1994 a.k.a. Productions, Inc., a subsidiary of ABC Inc.

**Original music** by W.G. Snuffy Walden.

**Directed by**: Victor Du Bois, Michael Engler, Marshall Herskovitz, Todd Holland, Elodie Keene, Ron Lagomarsino, Patrick R. Norris, Jeffrey S. Perry, Mark Piznarski, Ellen S. Pressman, Mark Rosner, Claudia Weill, Scott Winant, Edward Zwick.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 - RETOUR AUX SOURCES**

A l'aéroport de New York, une jeune femme aux jambes élancées avec de longs cheveux blonds marchait péniblement, perchée sur ses talons hauts. Elle traînait sa valise dernière elle en essayant de presser le pas vu l'heure avancée. Son portable à l'oreille et ses billets dans l'autre, recherchant désespérément son embarquement, elle pensa qu'une autre paire de mains n'aurait pas été du luxe.

- Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas. Dit-elle à peine concentrée sur sa conversation téléphonique. Je comprends, c'est un moment important du processus.

_« Dernière appel pour Pittsburgh, voie H. » _annonçait une voix dans le haut parleur accompagné de ce fameux jingle aéronautique.

- Je dois embarquer, je vais raccrocher … oui, j'en suis sûre… je sais que tu fera ce qu'il faut … il faut vraiment que je raccroche … je t'aime aussi. Bye.

Elle referma rapidement de clapet de son cellulaire en arrivant devant la caisse d'enregistrement.

- Passeport s'il vous plait Madame.

- Oui tout de suite. Répondit la jeune femme en fouillant nerveusement dans son sac. Le voilà.

- Madame Angéla Carter Chase. L'hôtesse enregistra le billet et rendit le passeport à sa cliente. Bon voyage sur notre compagnie.

- Merci beaucoup.

Angéla rassembla ses affaires, repris son souffle, rassurée de ne pas avoir ratée son vol et entra dans le couloir menant à la cabine de l'avion.

_Je m'appelle Angéla Carter Chase, j'ai 28 ans … et il y a bien une vie après le lycée…_

Dans le taxi qui la ramenait chez elle, Angéla rassemblait un à un les souvenirs qu'elle avait encore de ces rues. Ses promenades avec un vélo qui n'était même pas le sien. Son lycée, Liberty High, toute cette ville qu'elle avait presque fuit en entrant à l'université de New York il y avait bientôt dix ans.

A 15 ans, se souvient-elle, cette ville lui paressait bien plus grande et ses frontières beaucoup plus mystérieuses. Aujourd'hui elle n'y voyait plus qu'elle petite ville paisible et ses habitants vieillissant. Après avoir connu des métropoles comme la grande pomme ou la citée des Anges, le temps semblait comme suspendu dans ce lieu. Dire qu'elle avait passé toute sa jeunesse ici. Comment avait-elle fait ?

- Ca fera 15$. Annonça le chauffeur en s'arrêtant devant la maison familiale.

- Gardez la monnaie. Répondit Angéla sans même le regarder, elle était comme hypnotisée par cette maison.

Angéla prit un instant avant de sortir de la voiture. Le chauffeur lui sortit sa valise du coffre. Une fois le véhicule repartit, la jeune femme se retrouva seule au milieu de l'allée. Elle se retourna un instant pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'ancienne maison de Brian Krakow. Elle le revoyait encore roder autour de chez elle avec sa touffe de cheveux légendaire.

Un frisson lui traversa le corps « Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer à cette époque là ! » pensa t-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout.

Voilà maintenant cinq ans qu'Angéla n'était pas rentrée chez elle pour une semaine entière. Elle avait fait certains passages éclairs pour les réunions de familles importantes, mais jamais pour des vacances. Une des autres raisons était que sa mère Patty fêtait ses 55 ans en fin de semaines, et avait organisée une immense soirée pour l'occasion.

Cette maison n'avait pas changée durant les années. C'était la même qu'à ses 15 ans. Une sensation chaleureuse et nostalgique s'empara de la jeune femme quand elle posa son sac dans l'entrée. Elle était chez elle. Jamais, quand elle avait quitté cette ville, elle n'aurait cru être contente d'y revenir un jour.

- Ma chérie ! Tu es arrivée ! S'exclama Patty Chase en sautant au coup de sa fille.

- Bonjour maman ! Répondit Angéla en serrant sa mère dans ses bras. J'espère ne pas arriver trop tôt.

- Tôt ? Tu plaisantes, je t'attends depuis des heures. Où est ton mari?

- Il avait du travail à finir pour ce groupe qu'il produit, tu sais je t'en ai parlé au téléphone. Je n'ai pas encore écouté leur musique mais il dit que se seront les prochains Nirvana !

- Nirvana hum … Il ne viendra pas à la fête ?

- Si maman, il fera tout pour venir ce week-end.

- Ah tu me rassures ! Viens ma fille, j'ai préparé le café au salon.

Elles passèrent dans le living room.

- J'ai fini ton nouveau livre. Commença Patty en servant une tasse de café à sa fille. Ça a dû être passionnant d'étudier cette tribu Indienne d'Amazonie.

- Se sont des gens admirables.

- Mais tu es sûr que le faites d'avoir vécu avec eux, avec ces caméras qui te suivaient, ça ne va pas perturber leurs vies.

- Non, justement c'était un de nos objectifs principaux.

Elles burent une gorgée en silence.

- Où est papa ?

- Il supervise le nouveau cuistot du restaurant aujourd'hui.

- Je croyais qu'il avait arrêté de travailler là bas. S'inquiète Angéla.

- A mi-temps seulement, il veille dessus … ce restaurant c'est son troisième enfant tu sais…

Angéla souris à cette vision assez perspicace de la situation.

- Il a lu ton livre aussi. Nous sommes tous très fières de toi.

- Je sais maman. Merci.

Elle reposa sa tasse.

- Alors qui viendra à la fête ?

Patty ramassa la tasse pour les ramener en cuisine.

- Ta sœur reviens du campus demain matin, les Cherski seront là bien sûr dont Sharron, Brian et le petit. Comment s'appel t'il déjà ?

- Anthony je crois…

- Rayanne et sa fille viendront.

- Rayanne a eu une fille ? S'exclama Angéla

- Quoi tu ne l'as pas su ?

- Non jamais !

- C'est vrai que ces dernières années, tes visites ont plutôt été rapides, mais oui elle à une fille de 3 ans, Malaurie, elles sont revenue en ville il y a 2 ans. Personne n'a rien su à propos du père et ce n'est pas un sujet qu'elle aborde facilement.

- Rayanne maman … je n'en reviens pas… souris la jeune femme.

- Elle a beaucoup changé tu sais. C'est une mère responsable maintenant. Tout n'as pas été facile pour elle. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse de te revoir. Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ?

- Qu'on ne s'est pas vu ? ça doit bien faire 5 ans, après la fac. Je suis partie à New York et elle a prit sa voiture pour faire le tour du pays.

Angéla ne pu réprimer un sourire nostalgique.

- Rickie sera là également.

- Rickie ? Tu plaisantes !

- Non je t'assure, je cherchais par hasard dans l'annuaire un bon décorateur d'intérieur et devines sur quoi je tombe.

- Dit moi ! Répondit sa fille enthousiaste

_« Enrique Vasquez intérieur/extérieur » _… J'ai appelé… est c'était bien sa boutique.

- Incroyable ! C'est fantastique, je n'ai pas revu Rickie depuis la fin du lycée après la remise des diplômes. Il voulait partir découvrir le monde ! Je suis heureuse pour lui. Qui aurait cru que tous mes amis seraient présents aux 55 ans de Patty Chase.

- C'est vrai.

Les deux femmes, mère et filles, se regardèrent et se mirent à rire en pensant aux années passées. Quelles évolutions ils avaient tous subits dans leurs vies.

Dans un luxueux bureau de Los Angeles, Eliot Carter est assis sur un fauteuil de cuire. Devant lui, trois hommes, tous la trentaine, genre rockeur grunges des années 90.

Il est tôt ce matin là, le soleil illumine encore à peine la pièce, mais c'était un jours spécial. Le bouchon de Champagne saute dans un bruit significatif que tout le monde reconnaît. Ils se préparent à célébrer quelque chose.

- « Bon boulot les gars ! » félicite Carter en remplissant les coupes. « Il n'y a plus qu'à retourner en studio après ces quelques jours de vacances. Vous les avez bien mérité. »

- Un an, Eliot, un an que l'on travail comme des acharnés, et ça a enfin payé ! Répond nerveusement Shane, l'un des trois membres du groupe, en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres.

- On se retrouve dans ce bureau dans une semaine. Continu Eliot Carter, le nouveau manager des Frozen Embryos. Les contrats seront prêts à être signés. Un label … Vous avez un label. Depuis combien de temps tu attendais ça ?

- Trop longtemps… Soupira Tino, le plus vieux des trois. Dire que ça a commencé au lycée… Tu te rappel ? Dit-il en s'adressant au seul qui n'a encore pas pris la parole. Quand tu passais ton temps à ramener des filles dans ta voiture !

Le jeune homme restent silencieux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Aller nous on bouge. On se revoit dans 8 jours boss !

Tino et Shane quittent le bureau et prenant soins d'embarquer la bouteille avec eux. Seul le dernier reste assis, fixant son verre, les yeux dans le vague. Eliot, remettant sa veste et finissant son verre d'une traite, l'interroge :

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Jordan ?

- Je sais pas trop encore … ça me fait bizarre d'avoir du temps libre à moi tout d'un coups.

- C'est sûr que cette année ne vous a pas trop laissé de répit à toi et les deux autres rigolos … Mais crois moi, cette année sera encore plus mouvementée. Vous n'allez plus vous rappeler de la définition d'un lit. Alors un conseil, repose toi … T'as bien quelque part où aller ? Il y a autre chose après Los Angeles tu sais … ça fait des années qui tu n'est pas partit en vacance.

- Et toi, où tu vas aller ? Vu le temps que tu passes avec nous, c'est ta femme qui ne doit plus se rappeler de ton nom.

- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas faciles tous les jours. Répond Eliot et rangeant ses affaires.

- Faudrait nous la présenter un jour, depuis le temps qu'on entend parler de madame Carter, la plus jolie femme au monde, douce et attentionnée, laisses nous en juger par nous même …

- Elle est partie rendre visite à sa famille à Pittsburgh quelques jours, elle fait un break elle aussi.

- Elle bosse dans quoi ?

- Elle étudie le comportement humain.

- Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait besoin de vacance ! Ironisa Jordan. Tu vas la rejoindre ?

- Sûrement le week-end prochain … je dois finir quelques truc ici avant, je lui ferai sûrement la surprise… attend, pour une fois que j'ai une photo, je vais te la montrer…Dit-il en sortant son portefeuille.

- J'ai grandi pas loin de Pittsburgh tu savais ? Je devrais peut-être y retourner … retrouver mes racines …ça doit faire 10 ans que je n'y suis pas retourné. Songeât-il toujours plongé dans ses pensées

- Tien regarde. Eliot lui tendait une photo de sa femme.

Il repoussa gentiment son geste.

- Non garde la, ne chercher pas d'excuse, je veux la rencontrer en chaire et en os. Il se leva à son tour pour quitter ce bureau.

- Pourquoi cette obsession avec ma femme ?

- Je sais pas … Eliot, tu es comme un père pour moi, tu m'as tout donné … et maintenant le label qui nous ouvre le bras. Tout ça c'est grâce à toi alors, j'ai envie de connaître les personnes qui te rendent heureux.

- Vous les gars ! Vous faites partit des gens qui me rendent heureux !

Jordan s'avance vers la sortie.

- Hey Catalano !

Il se retourne.

- Ressource toi ok, c'est important ! Lui dit Eliot, d'une voix posée mais ferme.

- T'inquiet pas … je vais essayer.

Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds frisés entra dans la pâtisserie en courant. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui attendait, elle fit donc sagement la queue en prenant bien soin de ne toucher à rien, comme sa mère lui avait apprit. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa curiosité commençait à sérieusement la démanger. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'espionner tous les clients, leurs gestes, les bruits qu'ils pouvaient faire. Elle trouvait les adultes tellement bizarre.

- Bonjour. Je souhaite commander un gâteau au nom de Patricia Chase, pour samedi s'il vous plait.

- Pour combien de personne ? demanda le boulanger.

- 20.

- Un message particulier dessus ?

- Oui, vous n'avez qu'à mettre _« Bon anniversaire Patty, tes filles, ton mari, et tes amis. »_.

- Il sera prêt en fin de semaine.

- Merci.

La petite fille intriguée par ce gâteau géant ne pu s'empêcher de demander.

- Dis madame. Commença la petite voix fluette.

Angéla se retourna et abaissa les yeux sur cette petite fée.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle en souriant.

- C'est pour qui ce gâteau ? demanda la petite, les bras croisés dans le dos, gigotant de gauche à droite pour se donner du courage.

- Pour ma maman, c'est bientôt son anniversaire.

- Malaurie ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas partir sans moi ! Gronda sa mère en entrant dans le magasin, paniquée. Pardonnez la madame, j'ai tournée la tête une minute et …

- Rayanne ! s'exclama Angéla

- Angéliqua ! Oh mon dieu ! Toi ici !

Elles se sautèrent dans les bras.

- Je n'osais pas y croire quand ta mère m'a dit que tu viendrais.

- Rayanne tu es … resplendissante… Quelle surprise, tu es …

- En vie ? Fini la jeune maman.

Angéla ne répondit pas.

- J'ai été jeune. Assez trash dans le genre, je sais, mais c'est finis tout ça. Dit-elle en caressant les cheveux de sa fille

- Maman c'est qui la dame ?

- C'est mon amie Angéla. Une très bonne amie à maman fut un temps. Répondit Rayanne en regardant son ancienne amie. Allez viens Angéliqua, on a beaucoup de chose à ce dire toi et moi.

_Jordan gara sa voiture sur le campus de l'université. Toujours la même voiture qu'il traînait depuis le lycée. Il pris sa guitare qui était posée sur le siège avant et la rangea dans le coffre. Avec sa voiture, cet instrument était tout ce qu'il possédait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se la faire voler._

_Il sortit un morceau de papier froisser de la poche de son jean et le relu. Une adresse y était inscrite. Le jeune homme releva la tête pour admirer la grande bâtisse abritant les chambres étudiantes._

_Une fois à l'intérieur, il avait montés les étages et arpentait maintenant les couloirs. Arrivé devant cette porte, il songea un instant à repartir, mais la tentation était trop forte._

_Il frappa trois coups lascifs contre la porte en chêne face à lui._

_« J'arrive ! » entendit-il derrière la porte, pour ensuite entendre des pas se rapprocher et enfin, voir la porte s'ouvrir devant lui._

_- Salut. Dit-il timidement devant la mine déconfite de la personne venu l'accueillir._

_Angéla, arborant toujours des cheveux de plus en plus rouges, resta un instant sans voix._

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Je passais dans le coin. J'avais toujours ton adresse alors …_

_- Alors … alors quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme, sur la défensive._

_- Alors j'ai décidé de passer dire bonjour…donc bonjour …_

_Il y eu un moment de silence entre Angéla et Jordan, et moment vide de sens._

_- Bon, c'est fait je pense. Jordan tourna les talons. J'y vais maintenant._

_Elle le regarda un moment s'éloigner avant de réagir._

_- 4 ans ! Jordan, 4 ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu et c'est tout ce que tu trouves comme excuses ? « J'étais juste passé dire bonjour », tu te fou de moi ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Répondit-il en s'arrêtant à mi chemin entre l'ascenseur et la porte. Je croyais …_

_- Tu croyais quoi ? Demanda t'elle plus calmement._

_- Laisses tomber …lança le jeune homme complètement dépité. C'était sûrement une erreur de venir ici de toute façon._

_- Hey Jordan ! lança t'elle._

_Il se retourna de nouveau vers elle._

_- Ce te dirait une balade sur le campus ? demanda gentiment Angéla._

_Il la regarda un moment puis fini par lui sourire..._

- Monsieur ? Monsieur…

Une hôtesse de l'air essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de Jordan perdu dans ses pensées.

- Excusez moi. Dit-il en retirant ses écouteurs d'Ipod de ses oreilles. Un gros son Rock'n Roll en sortit.

- Nous arrivons bientôt à Pittsburgh monsieur. Attachez-vous s'il vous plait.

- Oui … oui bien sûr…

L'hôtesse s'éloigna, et alors que Jordan voyait le sol se rapprocher petit à petit, il prit conscience que son passé était sous ses pieds en ce moment même et qu'il fonçait droit dedans. Il n'était pas sûr que se soit une très bonne chose.

Dans le taxi qui le ramenait chez lui, Jordan rassemblait un à un les souvenirs qu'il avait encore de ces rues. Pour lui, rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Comparée à sa vie actuelle qui allait à 100 à l'heure, cette petite ville était toujours la même bien que vieillie. Un sentiment désagréable s'empara de son corps quand le taxi stoppa devant la maison de ses parents. Elle était encore plus dégradée qu'avant. Pourquoi était-il revenu ici si soudainement, quasiment sur un coup de tête, alors qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Il avait été trop dur d'en partir.

Le jeune homme paya le chauffeur et sortit du véhicule, son sac et sa guitare sur le dos. Il s'avança dans l'allée qui conduisait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison parentale. Arrivé devant cette porte, il leva la main pour frapper, mais il ne trouva pas le courage d'affronter de nouveau son père. Et pourquoi le ferait-il ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Peut importe se dit-il. Il recula de quelques pas tout en fixant ce morceau de bois qui l'avait empêché d'entrer et qu'il n'avait osé franchir, puis tourna les talons.

Jordan scrutait la rue déserte s'offrant à lui, regarda à gauche, puis à droite, toujours rien. Il commença donc à remonter la rue à pied sans trop savoir où il allait.

La nuit commençait à tomber, le ciel arborait déjà une belle couleur orangée, et Jordan Catalano marchait seul. Rien à voir avec L.A., ville où même s'il on marche seul, des centaines de personnes marchent seules avec vous. Quel retour aux sources.

* * *

**C'est un peu rustique certe ...**

**Mais les chapitres sont pas très longs, alors pour les fans de la première heure (s'il y en a toujours) nostalgique ou pas?**

**La suite?**

**REVIEW ...**


	2. What you've Been?

**CHAPITRE II **

**What You've Been ?**

Ce soir là, au restaurant de Graham Chase, aucune table de libre. Le monde affluait et les gens s'afféraient en cuisine. Il était déjà 21h30 et Graham, le chef en formant un autre, n'était toujours pas sur le départ. Il faut dire qu'en quelques années, lui et son associé avaient fait de ce petit entrepôt l'un des restaurant les plus fréquentés de la ville et ça n'avait pas été sans peine.

Angéla était assise à une table un peu éloignée du monde. Son père n'étant pas venu a elle, elle était venue à lui. Elle avait constaté à quel point il rayonnait, il avait pris quelques cheveux gris mais ils lui saillaient à merveille. La jeune femme trouvait de plus en plus de charme à son père avec les années. Qui l'aurait cru ? S'était-elle surprise à penser. Elle était très fière de tout le travail qu'il avait fourni en si peu de temps, de tout ce qu'il avait pu créer de lui-même n'étant partit de rien. Angéla était honorée aujourd'hui que cet endroit porte son nom.

Assise face de l'entrée, il pouvait voir l'extérieur grâce à la grande baie vitrée qui composait la façade de l'établissement. Tout en dégustant un bon milk-shake à la fraise, la jeune femme lisait tranquillement un livre en attendant son père.

- Désolé chérie. S'excusa Graham en embrassant sa fille sur le front.

- C'est pas grave. Répondit-elle en refermant son livre.

- Alors raconte moi, comment tu vas ?

- Très bien papa, très bien. Je suis heureuse de passer quelques jours ici.

- Félicitation pour ton livre mon ange, je suis très fier de toi.

- Merci. Dit-elle l'air flattée

- Sérieusement, tu as fait de grandes choses ces dernières années.

- Toi aussi.

Son père lui sourit gentiment.

- Et avec Eliot tout se passe bien ?

- Oui, il travail beaucoup lui aussi. Il avait quelque chose à finir à Los Angeles, il nous rejoindra pour la fête de maman.

- Très bien. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pu taquiner mon gendre.

- Papa … soupira la jeune femme.

- Je plaisante ! Je suis toujours gentil avec Eliot.

Il se leva et passa la main dans les cheveux de sa fille

- Enfin pour l'instant …

- Papa !

- Encore une fois, je plaisante.

- T'es pas croyable …

Angéla se leva à son tour.

- Je vais finir tard ce soir, ne m'attend pas.

- Je vais y aller, on se verra demain matin.

- Promis, je vous préparerais des gaufres pour le petit déjeuné à toi et Danielle. Elle arrive vers 8 heure de crois.

- Génial.

La jeune femme embrassa son père et le laissa retourner au travail. Elle rassembla ses affaires et sortit du restaurant.

Tout en marchant dans la rue, Angéla fouillait dans son sac pour y trouver son portable. Elle avait remuer tout son contenu, impossible de trouver son cellulaire, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas qu'une personne arrivait droit sur elle. La collision fût inévitable.

- Pardon excusez moi ! S'excusa t'elle immédiatement.

En relevant la tête elle resta sans voix.

- Angéla ? Prononça Jordan tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Tu es … blonde …

- Jordan, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? balbutia t'elle encore sous le choc.

- Tu as décidé de me dire ça à chaque fois que l'on se croisera ?

Il y eu un petit silence durant lequel chacun d'eux réalisa qui était en face d'eux.

- Excuse moi, je suis surprise de te voir ici. Je croyais que tu vivais à L.A. maintenant.

- C'est le cas, je suis en vacance forcée … et toi ?

- C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère dans quelques jours, le voyage s'imposait.

- Toujours à New-York ?

- Toujours oui.

- Bien. Dit-il machinalement

- Bien. Répéta-elle de la même façon

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux.

- Regarde nous, commença Jordan en le passant la main dans les cheveux, on se connaît depuis l'école primaire et nous voilà complètement intimidé l'un envers l'autre.

- C'est vrai, c'est ridicule. Avoua la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement.

- Tu as un moment, je t'offre un café, ça aidera à briser la glace.

Angéla hésita quelques secondes.

- D'accord … répondit-elle timidement.

Il lui sourit gentiment et ils recommencèrent à marcher ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Angéla et Jordan avaient pris place dans un petit café qui faisait l'angle d'une rue. Aucun d'eux n'y était jamais aller. Encore des nouvelles constructions qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir sortir de terre. Finalement, la ville avait peut-être changée elle aussi.

- Deux cafés s'il vous plait. Demanda Jordan au serveur.

- Tout de suite monsieur. Répondit-il poliment.

- Alors, commença Jordan, qu'est ce que tu deviens depuis le temps ?

- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, ça fait quoi 6 ans qu'on ne s'est pas revu… calcula rapidement la jeune femme.

- A peu près oui. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

- Je suis anthropologue.

- Tu as toujours aimé étudier la nature humaine, se souvient-il, toujours à observer tout le monde, parfois j'aurai bien aimé savoir ce que tu avais dans la tête.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose.

Ils se sourirent. Le serveur leur apporta les cafés.

- Merci. Dit-elle en souriant au jeune homme qui les avait servi. J'ai eu mon diplôme de psychologie à l'université et je me suis ensuite tournée vers anthropologie qui proposait bien plus de débouchés. Et toi ? Ta musique ça en est où ?

- On vient de signer avec un label. Dès que je rentre, on commence à enregistrer l'album. Répondit Jordan en buvant une gorgée de café.

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est magnifique ! Jordan, je suis très heureuse pour toi. Dit-elle sincère.

- Je te remercie…

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis le regard du jeune homme se porta sur un petit objet brillant autour du doigt d'Angéla. Il fronça les sourcils puis la regarda à nouveau.

- C'est une alliance ?

- Oui … elle fit tournée nerveusement sa bague autour de son doigt … je suis mariée… ça fait 2 ans maintenant.

- Oh …

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire, et à y repensé, il se trouvait complètement stupide.

- C'est bien, continua t'il, tu as une petite vie bien remplie alors …

- Et toi? Tu vois quelqu'un ?

Il bu une autre gorgée de café.

- Pas en ce moment, j'étais avec quelqu'un il y a encore quelques temps, mais jamais rien de sérieux. Je préfère me concentrer sur ma musique pour le moment de toute façon. Ma vie est sur le point de prendre un nouveau tournant.

- Je vois ça. Je suis impressionnée.

- Ne le sois pas, se n'est pas moi qui fait le tour du monde pour rencontrer de nouvelles civilisations

La jeune femme resta sans voix.

- Tu as lu mon livre ? demanda t'elle surprise.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on connaît un écrivain célèbre. Ça m'a beaucoup plus. Tu m'as fais voyager.

- Merci … Je dois dire que c'est une des meilleures critiques que j'ai eu jusqu'ici.

- C'est sincère.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant une demie heure jusqu'au moment où, les tasses étant vides depuis un petit moment, l'heure de partir chacun de son côté se fit sentir. Ils sortirent ensemble du café et se retrouvèrent face à face sur le trottoir.

- Bon… commença Angéla. Je pars à gauche.

- Mon hôtel est de l'autre côté.

- On se dit au revoir ici dans ce cas, en déduit-elle.

- Ça m'a fait plaisir de passer ce moment avec toi. Avoua Jordan.

- Moi aussi. Tu repars quand pour L.A. ?

- Dimanche soir.

Elle réfléchit un instant puis enchaîna.

- Si tu es libre samedi dans la journée, tu n'as qu'à passer chez mes parents.

- Pour l'anniversaire de ta mère ?

- Oui. Tout le monde sera là. Les anciens du lycée. Ça peut être sympa.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. Répondit Jordan un peu gêné.

- Allez viens. Je t'assure que tu ne dérangeras pas. Et puis s'il on doit encore attendre six ans pour se revoir, autant profiter de cette semaine tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si … si tu as raison…

- Génial !

Il lui sourit sans rien dire.

- Quoi ? Finit-elle par demander en souriant à son tour.

- Rien, répondit Jordan, j'étais juste entrain de me dire que l'on n'avait pas parlé comme ça depuis ce week-end à New York.

La jeune femme perdit progressivement son sourire et ne répondit rien.

- Bon … je vais rentrer …

Jordan baissa les yeux en notant ce changement soudain d'attitude.

- Moi aussi, lança le jeune homme, qui sais on se recroisera peut-être d'ici samedi.

- Oui peut-être.

- Rentre bien Angéla.

- Toi aussi …

Elle le regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit avec une certaine nostalgie. Jordan Catalano. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours ces yeux si bleus, si perçants, toujours ce même sourire, toujours cette même démarche. Mentalement, au contraire, il semblait avoir beaucoup mûris. Une foule de souvenirs lui revenait en mémoire d'un seul coup.

_« Ce week-end à New York »_ pensa t'elle.

_Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur ce petit lit d'étudiante, dans cette toute petite chambre. Le soleil entrait par la fenêtre entre ouverte, caressant leurs peaux nues d'une douce chaleur. La brise matinale venait à peine de disparaître, il était encore très tôt. Seul un drap blanc recouvrait leurs corps._

_Jordan avait finalement passé un peu plus de temps que prévu sur le campus. Sans trop savoir comment, leurs vieilles habitudes avaient repris le dessus. Après si longtemps, l'alchimie était toujours là. La main du jeune homme caressait délicatement le visage d'Angéla encore engourdie d'un sommeil trop court. Ils se regardaient en silence, tout était encore paisible à cette heure là dans les couloirs. Pas un bruit pour les déranger._

_- Tu as cours aujourd'hui ? demanda Jordan, rompant ainsi le silence._

_La jeune femme hocha la tête._

_- Tu restes avec moi ? Demanda t'il à nouveau._

_Angéla hocha de nouveau la tête et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Jordan lui sourit en retour et l'embrassa passionnément. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle tout en l'embrassant de plus en plus intensément._

_- Tu repars quand ? Demanda t'elle après quelques instants._

_- Ce soir._

_Elle ne répondit rien. Ils se regardèrent en silence puis le regard de Jordan s'illumina soudainement._

_- Tu devrais venir avec moi._

_- Quoi … t'es dingue… répondit-elle sans y croire._

_- Je suis sérieux._

_Il se redressa pour permettre à Angéla de s'asseoir à son tour, lui faisant face._

_- Tu devrais venir avec moi à Los Angeles, que je sache rien ne te retient ici. __Continua Jordan, plus enthousiaste que jamais._

_- J'ai mes études …_

_- Il y a des très bonnes universités à L.A. tu sais._

_- Jordan … je ne sais pas …_

_Elle se leva en enroulant le drap autour d'elle._

_- Pourquoi tu hésites ? On serait ensemble … où est le problème ? Demanda le jeune homme en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible._

_Il fit quelques pas vers elle qui reculait à chaque pas qu'il faisait._

_- Où est le problème ? Répéta-elle en élevant légèrement la voix. Jordan on ne se voit plus depuis des années, on a chacun notre vie et d'un coup tu reviens, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, on couche ensemble et tu aimerais que je plaque tout pour te suivre ? C'est insensé !_

_- Et alors ? On est jeune. Tout est encore permis Angéla, saisie cette chance avec moi de vivre quelques chose de grand !_

_- J'aime ma vie ici Jordan … Dit-elle calmement. Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à t'attendre sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que tu en ais de nouveau assez et que tu te retrouve encore dans une phase où la solitude t'es plus agréable que ma compagnie. On sait tous les deux ce que ça a donné au lycée. J'ai faillie ne pas m'en remettre d'accord …_

_- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça avait été facile pour moi…_

_- Peut-être mais c'est toi qui a pris cette décision Jordan tu te souviens… Tu m'as dit que tu voulais découvrir le monde par toi-même, quitté toute ton ancienne vie, moi y compris …_

_- On était jeune ! Cria t-il pour couvrir les reproches de la jeune femme._

_Un silence s'installa._

_- Tu crois vraiment que l'on puisse changer en 4 ans ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, les larmes aux yeux._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peu faire ? Tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon._

_Jordan ramassa ses affaires en s'habilla rapidement. Il pris son sac de voyage et le referma énergiquement sous le regard impuissant d'Angéla._

_- Tu sais, commença t'il en se rapprochant d'elle, j'ai jamais arrêté de penser à toi, j'ai jamais été parfait mais tu as toujours été la seule pour qui j'ai fas ne serait-ce qu'un seul effort. Moi je sais que j'ai changé en quatre ans … On grandi tous un jour._

_- Jordan je suis …_

_- Non… Il l'arrêta d'un doigt sur ses lèvres. Arrêtes, c'est bon, ne te justifie pas._

_Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux et elle ferma les yeux au contact de sa peau si chaude._

_- Tu sais, commença t'il sans la regarder dans les yeux, je suis sûr que l'on aurait fait de grandes choses toi et moi. Je l'ai senti dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi ce matin …_

_- Senti quoi ? Réussi t'elle à dire la voix étouffer par les larmes qu'elle refoulait._

_- Que ça serait redevenu comme avant, dit-il en la regardant, tu te souviens cette complicité qu'on était les seuls à avoir… ça me manquait, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu, pour voir si elle était toujours là …apparemment oui._

_Jordan ramassa son sac. Il embrassa doucement Angéla puis se dirigea vers la porte._

_- Je te souhaite d'être heureuse._

_Elle ne trouva pas les mots pour lui répondre sur le moment et quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Jordan était partit._

ANGELA, PETIT DEJEUNER !

La jeune femme ouvra rapidement les yeux, assise sur son ancien lit. Ce rêve résonnait encore en elle tel la foudre s'abatant sur un arbre qui fumerait déjà d'un précédent choc. Elle se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux et pensa que bizarrement, elle n'avait plus fait ce geste depuis la fin du lycée.

Toute la petite famille était réunie autour d'un bon petit déjeuné fait maison. Danielle venait d'arriver et déjà les vieilles habitudes entre elle et Angéla refaisaient surfaces. Patty regardait ses filles se chamailler avec une légère nostalgie dans le regard. Graham lui sourit en lui passant la main dans le dos en signe de soutiens.

- Qui veux des gaufres ? Demanda Graham, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Moi ! Cria Danielle.

- Tu es toujours aussi rapide pour les gaufres à ce que je vois petite sœur !

- C'est toi qui te fais vieille c'est pas de ma faute, ricana Danielle en croquant à pleine dent dans sa gaufre encore fumante.

- Un petit déjeuné que j'appel à l'ancienne ! Constata Angéla amusée. Ça fait du bien de se retrouver en famille.

- Je suis d'accord. Répondit sa mère toujours émue.

- Sur ceux, j'y vais. Annonça Angéla en embarquant une gaufre.

- Quoi déjà ?

- Désolée maman, j'ai rendez-vous en ville avec Rayanne.

Elle embrassa rapidement ses parents et sortit par la porte de la cuisine.

- Comme au bon vieux temps, remarqua Danielle.

Rayanne, Angéla et la petite Malaurie entrèrent dans une des plus grande boutique de vêtements de la ville. Encore une nouvelle enseigne, pensa Angéla qui n'était encore jamais venue ici. La petite fille, habituée des lieux, se mit à courir dans les rayonnages.

- Doucement je t'ai dit ! C'est pas vrai, d'où tire t'elle cette énergie, on dirait qu'elle est sous amphétamines!

Angéla lui sourit gentiment.

- Je lui en donne pas je te jure ! C'est bien fini, et depuis longtemps. Je n'ai plus de ça chez moi.

- Rayanne, du calme, je sais tout ça ! Comment tu peux croire que je pense ça de toi franchement.

- Tu sais Angélika, quand on n'a pas vu une personne depuis longtemps, on reste sur l'image qu'on avait d'eux la dernière fois qu'on les a vu… On ne pense pas forcément que les gens peuvent changer, ça serait trop dur à se le représenter sinon… je pense.

- Te concernant Rayanne, la transformation est radicale, il n'y a qu'à te regarder. Mais même sans ça, je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme une droguée dégénérée, même au lycée, alors je vois pourquoi ça changerai maintenant.

- Tu me rassures… Mais j'ai changé tu sais…

Malaurie courue dans les bras de sa mère.

- C'est elle qui m'a changé, continua Rayanne en serrant sa fille contre elle.

- Maman ! Maman ! Tati Sharron est là bas !

- Tati Sharron ? S'étonna Angéla.

- Oui, répondit Rayanne, moi et Sharron on s'est retrouvée coincée ici il y a quelques années. Disons qu'on a discuté … On s'entend bien quoi …

- T'es sérieuse là ?

- Les filles ! Cria une voix familière derrière elles.

Angéla et Rayanne se retournèrent pour faire face à une Sharron des plus souriante. Elle prit Angéla dans ses bras et la jeune femme lui rendit ses étreintes.

- ça fait si longtemps Angéla ! Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien merci, et toi ?

- Oh la routine, le boulot, la famille, on a tous une petite vie bien remplie.

- Alors tu bosses ici ? Demanda Angéla en remarquant le badge que portait Sharron.

- Seulement à mis temps. L'après midi je m'occupe d'Anthony.

- J'espère pouvoir enfin le rencontrer !

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est prévu. Répondit Rayanne. Je connais une petite fille qui meure d'envie d'aller jouer avec son copain Tony, hum miss ?

- Oui ! Répondit Malaurie enthousiasmée.

- Il sera là samedi de toute façon, dit Sharron, pour l'anniversaire de ta maman.

- Et Brian ? Comment va t'il ? Demanda Angéla. J'en reviens toujours pas que vous soyez mariés.

- Personne n'en reviendra jamais je pense ! Fit remarquer Rayanne pour taquiner Sharron qui lui lança un regard noir. Oui moi aussi je t'adore ma puce ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Il va très bien, commença Sharon pour Angéla, il est impatient de te revoir aussi. Il ne pouvait pas passer ce matin il devait finir de bosser sur un graphisme important. Il doit présenter un site Internet à un gros client demain. Il m'a dit de te passer le bonjour.

- Je le verrai samedi, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Et oui Angélika, enchaîna Rayanne, tout le monde ne peut pas être en vacance humm !

- Félicitation pour ton livre au fait. Lança Sharron.

- Merci, mais arrêtez, tout le monde me dit ça, ça en deviens gênant… répondit la jeune écrivaine.

- On va y aller Cherski, on va passer voir Enriiqueee, avant qu'il s'envole de nouveau. Tu sais qu'il est dur à trouver, dit Rayanne en se retournant vers Angéla, il vole de maisons en maisons tel le super héros des décos en perditions.

Et c'est dans une danse des plus recherchées que Rayanne et sa fille quittèrent le magasin. Angéla embrassa une dernière fois Sharron et les suivies vers la sortie.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, les filles arrivèrent devant la boutique de Riquie - Enrique Vasquez.

- Riquie - Enrique Vasquez ? S'étonna Angéla avant d'entrer dans le magasin.

- C'est son mon d'artiste. Répondit simplement Rayanne. Ne fais pas gaffe.

Elles entrèrent et c'est un Riquie métamorphosé qui les accueillis. Fini l'époque maquillage et cheveux gras, c'est dans un beau costume trois pièces qu'il régnait sur sa boutique d'ameublement. Il était d'une élégance à couper le souffle.

- Riquie ? Oh mon dieu … s'exclama Angéla sous le choc.

- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu attendais au stéréotype du gay en puissance ? S'il te plait Angéla, on est plus dans les années 90 ! La communauté Gay a autant le droit de porter la cravate que les hétéros ma chérie !

- Oui je sais pardonne moi, c'est juste que je ne t'avais encore jamais vu aussi élégant.

- Comment vas-tu ? Il la serra contre lui. Ça fait tellement longtemps. Tu es blonde ?

- Et oui … On n'est plus dans les années 90 chéri, réveilles toi, le rouge c'est fini ! Lança la jeune femme à son ami en guise de revanche.

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! s'exclama Rayanne.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Riquie repris Angéla dans ses bras.

- Bienvenu à la maison mon ange. Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Souffla Angéla en se serrant contre lui.

- Alors et cette fête ça se prépare ? Demanda t'il.

- As toi de me le dire, ma mère t'a engagée non ?

- Non je voulais savoir si je devais compter des invités supplémentaires, comme ton mari que nous n'avons pas encore eu la chance de rencontrer par exemple …

- Et cette question était toute à fait sans sous attendu n'est-ce pas ? Lança Rayanne

- Toi la ferme. Lui répondit Riquie avec un sourire pincé.

- Eliot sera là oui. Répondit Angéla en souriant. Compte Jordan aussi, je l'ai invité l'autre soir.

Il y eu un petit silence.

- Jordan …comme dans Jordan Catalano tu veux dire ? Demanda Riquie assez confus.

- Oui. Répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Riquie regarda Rayanne.

- Jordan comme Jordan l'amour de ta vie Catalano ? Celui là insista Rayanne.

- L'amour de … Se n'est pas l'amour de … c'est ridicule ! Il est en ville pour une semaine, on s'est croisé, on a parlé, je l'ai invité point final. Insista Angéla comme pour se justifier.

- Et il sait que tu es marié ? Continua Riquie.

- Oui et il s'en fou complètement.

- Tu m'étonnes, il va te sauter dessus oui … En conclue Rayanne.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Se défendit la jeune femme.

- Faut dire qu'il avait aussi sa petite obsession pour toi lui aussi à l'époque. Réfléchit Riquie.

- Au fait qu'est-ce qui c'est vraiment passé entre vous ? Demanda soudainement Rayanne à Angéla.

- Oh … laissez tomber…Vous changerez jamais. Soupira la jeune femme en sortant du magasin.

Rayanne et Riquie se regardèrent en souriant, l'air fier d'eux.

Les deux journées suivantes se déroulèrent normalement. Aucun évènement particulier n'arriva. Se fût l'occasion pour la jeune femme de se détendre un peu, de passer du temps avec sa sœur, ses parents et ses anciens amis. Elle racontait bien sûr régulièrement ces futilités au téléphone à son mari le soir venu.

Angéla avait emprunté le vieux break de sa mère pour aller faire quelques courses hors de la ville ce matin là. La fraîcheur de la matinée était encore présente. L'été approchait et chaque journée qui passait apportait avec elle quelques degrés en plus. Elle allait pratiquement sortir de la ville quand, du côté opposé de la route, une biche traversa brusquement la route. Angéla freina de toutes ses forces, mais la voiture était déjà trop près de l'animal apeuré. La jeune femme ferma les yeux machinalement attendant le bruit qui lui indiquerait qu'elle avait bel et bien tué un si bel être vivant.

Quelques seconde plus tard, le véhicule s'était immobilisé Angéla ouvrir doucement les yeux craignant le pire, mais au contraire, ce qu'elle vit fût la chose la plus magnifique qu'elle ai vu jusque là. La voiture s'était arrêté juste devant les pâtes de l'animal qui l'observait sans bougé, encore paralysé par la peur. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, personne, pas une seule âme. Elle sortie donc tout doucement de sa voiture et s'approcha de quelques pas de l'animal qui recula légèrement. Angéla avança alors encore plus doucement pour montrer à la biche, qu'elle n'était pas une menace pour elle. Elle parvint à lui effleurer le museau avant de la biche ne s'enfuit et retourne dans le bois qui longeait la route. Angéla resta un moment à contempler l'endroit par lequel l'animal avait disparu, encore étourdie par cette rencontre presque surnaturelle.

Elle retourna alors au volant puis essaya de démarrer sa voiture. Le moteur fit de drôles de bruits de ferrailles à plusieurs reprises. Malgré l'insistance de la jeune femme, impossible de la faire démarrer. Angéla frappa le volant de ses deux mains et inspira profondément en essayant de se calmer un peu.

Autour d'elle toujours personne, les magasins étaient tous fermés et les habitants semblaient encore dormir. En y regardant de plus près, elle se trouvait devant le seul hôtel de la ville. Ses portes étaient ouvertes à tous clients potentiels 24h/24. Angéla descendit donc de son véhicule pour aller chercher de l'aide à la réception.

Entrée à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, elle s'avança vers le réceptionniste qui lui sourit.

- Puis-je vous aider Madame ?

- Oui, ma voiture est en panne devant et …

- Angéla ? Demanda une voix familière derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour constater se qu'elle savait déjà. Jordan se trouvait derrière elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je suis en panne, j'étais venue voir si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider.

- Ah oui … ok …

- Quoi ?

- Non rien, j'avais simplement cru un instant que tu étais venue me voir mais apparemment …

- Pourquoi je serais venue te voir sans prévenir Jordan ? Demanda t'elle amusée …

- J'en sais rien, mais le fait est que tu es là alors …

- Alors ?

- On avait bien dit qu'on devait se revoir avant la fin de la semaine non ?

- C'est vrai …avoua t'elle

- Et bien voilà. Je te répare ta voiture et on passe la journée ensemble ça te va ?

- Je ne sais pas trop …

- Quoi ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? Demanda Jordan

- Pas vraiment.

Il lui sourit.

- Bon ok … allons-y, mais seulement si tu arrives à redémarrer la voiture de ma mère !

- Marché conclu. Répondit-il en riant. J'allais prendre un petit déjeuné, ça te dit ? Je ne peux pas réparé correctement une voiture le ventre vide.

La jeune femme lui sourit à son tour.

- C'est d'accord …

Ils se regardèrent un court instant et sortirent tous les deux de l'hôtel.

- On va prendre ma voiture. Signala Jordan en montrant ce long cabriolet rouge garé devant l'hôtel.

- J'y crois pas …

- Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme en lui ouvrant la porte

- Tu as toujours la même voiture depuis le temps ? Demanda Angéla abasourdie.

- Non rassure toi, je l'ai retrouvé en arrivant ici dans le garage de ma grand-mère.

Elle monta dans cette voiture qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Qui ? Demanda Jordan en se mettant au volant.

- Ta grand-mère.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Disons simplement que ma grand-mère reste toujours ma grand-mère. Elle aurait dû être ma mère … Pour moi c'est tout comme.

Angéla n'ajouta rien et commencèrent à rouler en silence. Après quelques minutes de route, elle questionna Jordan :

- Où va-t-on ?

- Prendre le petit déjeuné.

- Jordan, on roule depuis 10 minutes, on est sortit de la ville. Il me semble qu'il y avait quand même plus près pour prendre le petit déjeuné non ?

- Oh je ne t'ai pas dit ?

- Dit quoi ? Répondit Angéla légèrement inquiète.

- Le petit déjeuné est sur la banquette arrière. J'ai pris l'habitude de le prendre au bord du lac ces temps ci. Lança t'il décontracté.

- Au bord du lac ? Tu m'emmènes au bord du lac ? Mais c'est à une heure de route ! Réalisa la jeune femme

- Hey, je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir… répondit-il en souriant.

- Jordan …

- Quoi ?

Il la regarda rapidement en attendant sa réponse, mais Angéla détourna le regard pour voir la route.

- Rien … rien du tout … Soupira t'elle, ne réalisant toujours pas dans quoi elle s'était faite embarquer.

Jordan sourit à son tour et continua à rouler. Il alluma l'autoradio pour écouter un bon vieux rock et le reste du chemin se fit tout naturellement. Ils ne parlaient pas souvent se contentant du paysage mais l'ambiance était des plus décontractés.

Arrivé au lac, ils descendirent tous les deux de voiture. Angéla s'étira. La chaleur était maintenant bien présente, et un soleil de plomb régnait au dessus de leurs têtes. Jordan pris un thermos de café et des beignets puis alla s'installer sur le capot, en face de l'eau. La jeune femme de regarda, les mains sur ses hanches, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi elle était là. Il jeune homme lui tendit un beignet la bouche déjà pleine. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'assis à ses côtés pour déguster ce petit déjeuné improvisé.

- Tes vacances se passent bien ? Demanda t'elle machinalement

- Oui ça va …

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

- A part l'écriture …

- L'écriture ?

- Je suis sensé écrire les paroles de quelques compositions avant de rentrer à L.A., mais l'inspiration n'est pas encore au rendez-vous.

- Je vois … répondit t'elle simplement.

- Et mon manager … Il m'appel tous les soirs pour savoir où j'en suis …

- C'est pas en te mettant la pression que ça va t'aider.

- Non il ne me met pas de pression, il est pas comme ça … il veut juste savoir …

Il haussa les épaules.

- Il aime l'efficacité, c'est un bourreau de travail mais c'est loin d'être un sale con tu vois.

Elle hocha la tête en continuant à écouter.

- C'est un type bien, je lui dois beaucoup même en dehors du boulot.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de respect pour cet homme, c'est la première fois que je t'entends parler de quelqu'un comme ça. Remarqua Angéla

- Quand je suis arrivé à Los Angeles, j'avais une vie minable, j'ai pas mal galéré. Je faisais le serveur dans des bars miteux… Ce n'était pas trop cette idée que j'avais en tête quand j'ai déménagé. Et puis je l'ai rencontré, je lui ai présenté le groupe, et c'est partit comme ça. Il m'a même hébergé chez lui pendant un moment.

Angéla lui sourit.

- Quoi ? Demanda t'il surpris.

- Rien, je suis contente pour toi c'est tout …

Il bu une gorgée de café chaud puis continua.

- Et toi alors ? Aucune histoire attendrissante à me raconter ?

- Pas vraiment, j'ai une vie assez calme …

- Calme si on ne considère pas le fait que tu voyages sans arrêt à la recherche de nouvelles civilisations.

- Ça ne prend que six mois dans l'année maximum, le reste est constitué de recherche et d'écriture. Je passe ma vie entre ma maison et les bibliothèques. Rien à voir avec ta vie … L'art, la musique et bientôt les studios…

- Tu sais Angéla … Je t'avoue que je n'aurais pas été très à l'aise dans un bureau…

Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Je sais idiot, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire …

- Je sais. Répondit-il en souriant… Te voilà marié en plus, ajouta Jordan, il s'occupe bien de toi ? Demanda t'il très sérieux.

Elle le regarda un moment sans rien répondre, parler de son mariage avec lui était assez surréaliste.

- Bien sûr … Pourquoi cette question ?

Il regarda de nouveau le lac.

- Pour rien, je voulais juste m'en assurer c'est tout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi …

Jordan s'allongea sur le capot et ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur sur sa peau. Angéla le regarda sans rien dire, le temps semblait s'être arrêter. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, ni même pourquoi elle restait là. La jeune femme s'allongea à son tour, imitant Jordan.

Une demi heure après, alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler, elle sentit que Jordan avait bougé. Elle tourna la tête et le vit courir vers le lac. Il avait retiré ses chaussures et sa chemise, ne gardant que son jean, pour plonger la tête la première dans le lac. Elle se releva et s'avança doucement vers l'eau en protégeant ses yeux du soleil avec sa main.

- Viens elle est bonne ! Lui cria Jordan.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ai le droit de s'y baigner tu sais.

Et alors ? Il n'y a personne Angie ! Viens !

- Non … Je vais t'attendre ici …

- Angéla ! Allez quoi … une baignade c'est pas la mort, tu dois avoir aussi chaud que moi …Tu rates quelques chose !

Il plongea la tête sous l'eau et réapparu quelques mètres plus loin. Angéla le regardait hésitante, mais finie par se laisser tenter. Elle retira ses chaussures et son jean pour sauter à l'eau avec Jordan. Elle le retrouva un peu plus loin au milieu de l'eau.

- Tu vois je ne t'avais pas menti. Lui dit-il en se rapprochant.

- Non, c'est vrai que ça rafraîchit.

Il lui sourit et retourna nager.

- J'aime venir ici le matin, c'est calme et il n'y a personne pour te surveiller.

- Tu veux dire comme la fois où on c'était fait prendre par ce policier à se baigner la nuit ? Lança t'elle.

Il nagea de nouveau vers elle.

- Tu t'en souviens…

- Pourquoi j'aurais oublié ? répondit-elle

- Je ne sais pas, ça fait longtemps…

- Si tu t'en souviens, alors moi aussi Jordan.

Il lui sourit et lui lança de l'eau dans la figure.

- Hey ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ! Cria la jeune femme.

- J'avais envie !

Elle l'arrosa à son tour.

- Moi aussi ! Lança t'elle

- Tu viens de me déclarer la guerre me semble t'il…

- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Répliqua Angéla

- Tu devrais !

Jordan lui enfonça la tête dans l'eau. La jeune femme réapparue quelques secondes après, encore essoufflée et se jeta sur lui pour lui faire subir le même sort. Jordan l'attrapa alors par les jambes et la fit retourna dans l'eau la tête la première. Il ne la vit pas revenir à la surface cette fois, seule des petites bulles trahissaient la présence d'Angéla dans le lac. Les yeux du jeune homme cherchaient désespérément une image, même furtive de son corps, pour pouvoir se sortir de ce piège qu'elle lui tendait. Finalement, il n'en eu pas le temps et se sentit glisser rapidement sous l'eau.

Ils remontèrent à la surface en même temps, reprenant leur respiration.

- T'es cinglé ! Lui cria Angéla, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je crois me souvenir d'une époque où ça ne te déplaisait pas !

Il y a eu un léger silence.

Angéla ne su pas quoi répondre à ça, et retourna faire quelques brasses pendant que Jordan sortait de l'eau. Il sortit des serviettes de son coffre et les allongeas sur l'herbe humide de la berge. Il s'installa dessus pour profiter du soleil. Angéla le rejoint peu de temps après et l'allongea elle aussi.

- Et maintenant ? demanda t'elle.

- La journée n'est pas encore finie, on va bien trouver. Répondit calmement Jordan les yeux fermés.

Elle allait fermer les yeux à son tour quand elle entendit la sonnerie de son portable. La jeune femme alla le récupérer dans la voiture.

- Tu ne devrais pas répondre … Lui conseilla t'il.

- Pourquoi ? C'est peut-être important.

- Dans ce cas ils laisseront un message non ?

Angéla regarda l'écran de son portable qui signalait « Numéro inconnu » et refusa l'appel.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle en revenant sur l'herbe, ils laisseront un message.

En fin de journée, ils étaient encore au lac. Jordan avait été cherché à manger dans une petite boutique qu'il connaissait et le reste de la journée avait continué comme elle avait commencé, simplement et sous le signe de la bonne humeur. Ils avaient tous les deux pris quelques couleur, voir un coup de soleil ou deux.

Le soleil commençait à tomber maintenant, mais apparemment, ils ne pensaient pas encore à rentrer. C'étaient comme s'ils avaient décidé de se couper du monde quelques heures de plus. Jordan avait sortit sa guitare et jouait les accords qui lui venaient à l'esprit, autour d'un bon feu. C'était comme si l'inspiration était enfin au rendez-vous. Angéla, enroulée dans sa serviette, les cheveux encore mouillés, l'écoutait en silence, assise à ses côtés.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Jordan et elle retournèrent devant l'hôtel. Le voyage c'était fait en silence encore une fois. Arrivé là bas, break familial n'avait pas bougé. Jordan brancha des pinces entre son moteur et celui du break pour recharger la batterie du véhicule en panne.

- Combien de temps ça va prendre ? Demanda t'elle.

- Tu ne pourra pas redémarrer avant trois heures je pense.

- Trois heures ?

- Tu veux que je t'appel un taxi peut-être ? Proposa Jordan

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. En déduit Angéla en regardant sa voiture.

- Tu peux aussi rester içi…si tu veux …

- Jordan … Commença t'elle.

- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas te manger. Tu n'as pas apprécié cette journée ? ça s'est très bien passé non ?

- C'est pas la question et tu le sais …Tu sais très bien où ce genre de choses nous ont déjà menées.

- Mais c'est différent aujourd'hui pas vrai ? Répondit-il. Tu es marier, on a deux vies très différentes, on est adulte … Je te propose d'attendre de pouvoir repartir devant un verre, c'est tout.

Elle réfléchit un moment puis finie par accepter et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'hôtel.

Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à vider le mini bar en discutant, assis sur le sol de la chambre. Ils se remémorèrent quelques souvenirs communs, parlèrent des changements qui étaient apparus dans leurs vies et beaucoup d'autres futilités.

Angéla avait fini par s'endormir et Jordan l'avait porté sur le lit. Il lui avait retiré ses chaussures et l'avait couvert. Il était ensuite aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en face du lit et avait lui aussi sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	3. NOTHING CHANGED

**CHAPITRE III**

**Nothing Changed**

Le lendemain, le soleil le réveilla. Il regarda l'heure: 10h30. Il regarda ensuite le lit, il n'y avait plus personne. Jordan se passa la main sur le visage, puis dans les cheveux. Une dizaine de mini bouteilles jonchaient le sol de la chambre, témoignant de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Il regarda de nouveau le lit vide et remarqua un mot posé sur l'oreiller. Le jeune homme se leva péniblement pour aller voir ça de plus près. Jordan saisit le mot :

_« Merci pour cette journée »._

Il sourit, reposa le morceau de papier et en relevant la tête, son regard se posa sur sa guitare. Jordan alla prendre son instrument comme si une force extérieure venait de lui dire quoi faire. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et refit, de mémoire, les mêmes accords que ceux qu'ils avaient fait la veille au Lac avec elle.

Les notes s'enchaînaient comme elles ne s'étaient plus enchaînées depuis longtemps. C'était comme si d'un seul coup, la mélodie était imprimée dans son esprit et que ses doigts la retranscrivaient sans même qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Tout son corps réagissait à un automatisme dont il n'était que le témoin. D'où prévenait ce soudain changement ? Lui qui hier cherchait encore l'inspiration désespérément. Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que ce nouveau morceau fonctionnait vraiment. Cette mélodie était très différente de celles qui avaient pu composées ces dernières années. Il retrouvait les sonorités de ses débuts quand il jouait encore dans le vieux loft de Tino. Des sensations qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps l'envahissaient soudainement.

Douze heures plus tard, des partitions improvisées sur des prospectus en tout genre, jonchaient la moquette. Le jeune homme, assit à même le sol, était comme hypnotisé dans des fa dièse, des do majeur, des croches ou encore des clés de sol. Toutes ces symphonies semblaient le transporter dans un bain suave et étourdissant.

Vers 23 heures, épuisé mais satisfait, il posa enfin sa guitare dont les cordes elles même paraissaient usées. Il s'allongea par terre, sur son travail et un sourire apaisé s'inscrit sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux, se passa les mains sur les yeux et inspira profondément. Jordan pris son portable et composa un numéro.

- C'est moi. J'ai un nouveau son, il faut absolument l'incorporer dans la maquette. J'ai le sentiment qui ça peut devenir quelque chose de grand.

A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, à Los Angeles, Eliot Carter, toujours dans son bureau à cette heure avancée de la soirée, avait décroché.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda t'il

- Comment ça ? Répondit Jordan

- Je ne sais pas, je cherche à comprendre, il y a encore 3 jours c'était le vide complet alors je te demande. C'est quoi le facteur déclencheur ?

Jordan, toujours allongé sur le sol prit un moment avant de répondre.

- J'ai revu quelqu'un de mon passé …

Eliot sourit légèrement amusé par un tel cliché.

- Elle est jolie au moins ?

- Arrête … commença le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? A chaque fois que tu rencontres une jolie fille c'est pareil alors je veux savoir.

- C'est différent cette fois …

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle. C'est elle.

- Elle ?

- La fille avec qui je suis resté un moment au lycée.

Son manager eu un léger rictus. Il se mit à tourner lentement sur son fauteuil en cuire.

- Continu …

Jordan soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Tu sais que je t'avais expliqué que malgré la relation un peu chaotique que l'on avait toujours eu elle et moi, c'était la seule fille dont je m'étais sentit proche …

- Qu'elle avait sus t'écouter, te soutenir et te sortir de la merde plus d'une fois en te bottant de cul … oui je connais l'histoire par cœur. Répliqua Eliot.

- Si tu veux pas que je te raconte me pose pas la question ! Lança Jordan agacé par le ton moqueur de son interlocuteur.

- Pardon excuse moi, je te taquine c'est tout … continu …

- Je croyais l'alchimie belle et bien morte depuis le temps, mais hier, on est sortit … on a passé la journée et la nuit ensemble …

- Je vais avoir les détails croustillants ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé espèce d'obsédé !

Eliot se mit à rire.

- Garde là si c'est ta muse … Je ne demande que ça moi ! Si elle peu contribuer au succès de l'album.

- Ouais … soupira Jordan.

- Où est le problème ?

- Il n'y a pas de problème …

- Jordan, je te connais. Je l'entend au son de ta voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant.

- Elle s'est mariée.

Il y eu un léger silence de l'autre côté de la ligne.

- Ecoutes … le mariage c'est sacré, c'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire mais Jordan, tu ne peux pas passer ta vie comme ça. Tu veux cette fille, je le sais et ça fait des années que tu essais de te persuader du contraire mais ça ne sert à rien. Parle lui, explique lui ce que tu ressent. Tu te prendra peut-être un vent et alors ? ça te soulagera. Et puis qui sait … peut-être qu'elle aussi c'est pas même chose …

Jordan ne répondit rien.

- Dans tous les cas je remercierai cette jeune femme si jamais elle te fait écrire des chansons aussi bien que tu le décris.

Le jeune homme sourit légèrement.

- Merci.

- De rien, on se voit mercredi au studio.

- Ouais …

Ils raccrochèrent. Jordan resta encore un moment sans bouger, tout se bousculait dans son esprit.

Angéla était sortie prendre l'air sur le perron. La douce chaleur de l'été lui caressait le visage. Elle appuya machinalement sur deux touches de son téléphone et un numéro se composa alors qu'elle marchait nonchalamment sur le bois qui recouvrait le sol.

_- Bonsoir ma chérie, tu vas bien ?_ Dit une voix masculine au téléphone.

- Oui ça va et toi ? Toujours au travail ?

_- Et oui qu'est-ce que tu veux … je n'ai pas le choix …_

- Tu vas te tuer à la tâche. Répondit la jeune épouse.

_- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, et puis dans quelques jours je me reposerai dans tes bras alors ça en vaux la peine._

La jeune femme sourit à cette idée.

_- J'ai essayé de t'appeler hier après-midi. Tu ne m'as pas répondu_.

- Tu m'as appelé ? s'interrogea Angéla. C'était toi le numéro inconnu ?

_- Sûrement, j'ai changé de portable. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?_

Elle hésita un instant.

- Rien, j'étais simplement avec Rayanne Graff, je t'en ai déjà parlé tu sais …

_- Oh … oui ça y est je situe la personne. Hey devise quoi ? !_

- Quoi ? Demanda t'elle

_- Le leader du groupe avec qui je bosse en ce moment, il s'est remis à écrire aujourd'hui._

- Pourquoi il avait arrêté ?

_- Oui sûrement, toujours est-il que mercredi en studio ça risque d'être explosif !_

- C'est génial mon chéri, je suis fière de toi. Félicita la jeune femme.

_- Il faudrait vraiment que tu les rencontres un de ces jours mon ange. Ils valent vraiment la peine que je travail encore à 23h30 tu sais._

- Promis, dès qu'on rentre je te suis à L.A.

_- Parfais ! Il va falloir que je te laisse mon cœur, j'ai encore deux trois choses à faire avant de rentrer. On se voit après demain?_

- Avec grand plaisir … Bye …

Elle raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de revoir son mari très bientôt. Malgré tout, elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas parlé de sa journée au lac avec Jordan. « Peu importe », pensa t'elle, après tout elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Angéla rentra à l'intérieur.

Le matin suivant, Jordan gara sa voiture dans l'allée des Chase et sonna à la porte. Graham lui ouvrit, ils firent tous les deux surpris de se retrouver face à face.

- Oh …euh… bonjour… Lança Jordan mal à l'aise

- Bonjour. Répondit Graham, toujours abasourdi.

- Angéla est là ? Demanda le jeune homme encore hésitant.

Graham Chase regarda autour de lui puis derrière lui pour ensuite poser de nouveau son regard sur Jordan.

- Mon dieu, pendant une minute je me suis retrouvé 15 ans en arrière ! Lança Graham en souriant.

Jordan ne pu s'empêcher de rire face à la situation.

- Jordan, ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu ici.

- Je sais bien …

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Vous savez, je vie à Los Angeles, je fais de la musique tout ça …

- Oui, Angéla m'a dit que tu avais un enfin un label.

- Oui et cette fois je suis au courant !

Graham se met à rire à son tour.

- Tu seras à l'anniversaire de Patty samedi non ?

- Oui bien sûr monsieur.

- Magnifique … magnifique ... Répondit monsieur Chase.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder en comptant presque les années passées. Elles étaient comme inscrits sur leurs visages.

- Donc … commença Jordan embarrassé …

- Oh oui pardon … Angéla … oui elle est là, entre vas-y.

Le jeune homme foula le sol de la maison et une tonne de souvenirs le submergea seulement en reconnaissant l'odeur familière de cet endroit.

- Angéla ! ! ! cria Graham. Quelqu'un est venu te voir !

Il se retourna vers Jordan.

- Si tu as faim il y a des sandwichs dans la cuisine fiston.

- Merci beaucoup. Répondit poliment Jordan alors que Graham retournait en cuisine.

Angéla descendit rapidement les marches. Son visage changea d'expression quand elle vit qui l'attendait.

- Jordan …

- Ça va ? Demanda t'il simplement.

- Oui, oui très bien …

- Je suis juste passée de rendre ça.

Il lui tendit les papiers du break de sa mère.

- Tu les avait oublié à l'hôtel.

- L'hôtel ? ! Quel hôtel ? ! Lança Rayanne en descendant derrière Angéla.

- Graff … Constata Jordan.

- Hey Catalano, ça gazz ?

- Jordan est simplement venue me rendre les papiers de ma mère, je t'ai dit que sa voiture était tombée en panne devant l'hôtel l'autre jour. Se justifia Angéla.

- Oui c'est vrai tu me l'as dit … répondit simplement Rayanne en dévisageant son amie.

- Quoi ? ! Demanda Angéla, agacée.

- Rien, j'ai rien dit se défendit Rayanne l'air amusée.

- Bon … je vais y aller moi … lança le jeune homme.

- Ok … soufflât Angéla.

- Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux ! Lança Rayanne comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée de génie.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Angéla la fusilla du regard.

- Je sais pas … Vous allez où ?

- Au lac, par cette chaleur où tu veux qu'on aille. Depuis qu'Angéliqua m'a parlé de votre truc là au lac, je rêve d'y aller.

- Notre truc ? ! Répétât Angéla et dévisageant son amie.

- Au lac, oui pourquoi pas, on prend ma voiture alors…

Rayanne lui passa devant avec son sac pour sortir.

- On doit passer chercher Sharron et les enfants juste avant ça ne te dérange pas Catalano ?

- Les enfants ? ! Répéta-il à son tour.

- Longue histoire … lui répondit Angéla en sortant elle aussi.

Jordan la suivit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Tu es partie rapidement hier.

- Oui … j'avais … tu sais …des trucs à faire. Balbutia la jeune femme.

Il ne répondit rien et la laissa s'avancer vers la voiture.

C'était un après midi chaud en ensoleillé. Jordan gara sa voiture à son endroit habituel. Angéla sortie la première libérant les deux enfants, Anthony et Malaurie, qui coururent directement vers l'eau, jetant leur vêtements en même temps. Sharron sortie en vitesse pour essayer de réfréner leurs ardeurs. Rayanne sortie enfin chargée de sacs où jouets de plages et serviettes se disputaient la place.

Ils installèrent leur petit campement de fortune à l'ombre d'un grand sol pleureur. Les enfants jouaient dans l'eau sous la surveillance de leurs mères. Sharron et Rayanne, même si elles participaient aux diverses conversations, avaient toujours un œil sur leurs enfants. En les regardant, Angéla pensa qu'être mère était vraiment le métier le plus compliqué du monde. Elle voyait ses amies se dédoubler en permanence pour à la fois vivre et participer à une vie d'adulte, sans pour autant mettre en danger les vies qu'elles avaient créées.

Jordan quant à lui, toujours discret quand il y avait plusieurs personnes autour de lui, essayait de se mêler tant bien que mal entre les trois jeunes femmes. Il commençait même à se demander ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Sharron et Rayanne curieuse de le revoir lui faisait la conversation, seule Angéla restait en retrait. Elle s'était d'ailleurs placée à l'opposé de lui.

Finalement, les trois jeunes femmes allèrent se baigner avec les deux enfants laissant Jordan seul à l'ombre de l'arbre. Il en profita pour sortir sa guitare et en joua quelques notes tout en regardant ce petit monde remuer frénétiquement dans l'eau. C'était drôle de les regarder de si loin, c'était comme s'il ne faisait pas partie de cette vie et qu'il n'était là qu'en simple observateur.

Angéla sortie de l'eau quelques temps après et s'allongea au soleil sans décrocher un seul mot. Jordan regarda le lac, les deux autres semblaient bien occupées. Il posa donc son instrument et se rapprocha un peu d'Angéla.

- Tu passes un bon moment ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Répondit-elle sans pour autant tourner la tête vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas …

- Tout va très bien ok ! Lança t'elle en le regardant enfin.

Il ne répondit rien et continua à la fixer, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe. Elle baissa les yeux. Il lui était impossible de fixer ses yeux bleus plus longtemps. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Angéla s'assit et se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds en regardant vers le lac. Encore ce truc avec ses cheveux, cette chose qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis le lycée et qui lui servait autrefois à cacher son anxiété.

- Alors ? Demanda Jordan au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui

- ça y est t'es calmée ? Demanda t'il

- Pardonnes moi … souffla t'elle en fixant de nouveau l'eau … Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui …

Il y eu un moment de silence puis Jordan repris calmement.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non ça ira.

- Ok …

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Le jeune homme se rapprocha encore d'elle. Ils étaient côtes à côtes maintenant, il pouvait aisément chuchoter pour qu'elle l'entende.

- J'ai aimé la journée que l'on a passé ensemble tu sais, ça m'avait manqué … Commença t'il tout en fixant le lac lui aussi.

Comme Angéla n'avait aucune réaction, il continua :

- Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point ces moments avec toi m'avaient manqué. Peut-être que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte si on ne s'était pas revu mais …

Elle ne réagissait toujours pas, c'était comme parler à un mur.

- Je pense que ça t'a rappelé des souvenirs à toi aussi, sinon tu ne serais pas si froide avec moi aujourd'hui.

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui comme pour protester ou se défendre de ces accusassions mais aucuns mots ne pu sortir de sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était si près d'elle, si bien que quand elle eu tourné la tête, leurs visages s'étaient retrouvés à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle pouvait sentir la respiration du jeune homme sur ses lèvres quand il parlait et même la chaleur de sa peau. Jordan avait remarqué l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle et jouait avec. Après tout si c'était le seul moyen pour lui de la faire parler autant jouer la vieille carte de la séduction jusqu'au bout.

Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté en fixant tour à tour ses lèvres et ses yeux puis continua son monologue.

- J'ai écrit une chanson hier tu sais …

- Ça parle de quoi ? lâcha t'elle enfin.

- Ça parle d'un homme qui refait le cours de sa vie en revenant dans sa ville natale et qui réfléchit à certaine chose qu'il aurait pu faire différemment.

- Ah oui ? Souffla t'elle comme hypnotisée par son regard bleu turquoise.

Jordan hocha lentement la tête.

- Et il y a aussi une fille, une fille qui a beaucoup compté pour lui par le passé … la seule qui est vraiment compté en faite …

- Et qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai pas encore écrit la fin.

- Je vais te dire ce qui va se passé moi, commença Angéla en reprenant soudainement ses esprits, il va enfin se rendre compte que la fille est mariée et heureuse et qu'il est maintenant beaucoup trop tard pour avoir des regrets.

Jordan recula en la lâchant enfin du regard et sourit légèrement.

- Quoi ? ! Demanda t'elle agacée par son attitude arrogante.

Il la regarda en souriant et répondit :

- Tu as cru que ça parlait de toi ?

Angéla resta bouche bée. Il se leva et retira son tee-shirt pour aller se baigner.

- T'es mignonne …

Il se retourna et marcha vers le bord de l'eau. Angéla, folle de rage lui jeta sa chaussure dans le dos. Jordan n'y fit même pas attention, satisfait de la réaction qu'il venait de provoquer chez elle. C'était exactement l'effet qu'il avait recherché. Sur le chemin il croisa les filles.

- Catalano, on te confit les monstres, impossible de les faire sortir ! Lança Rayanne.

- T'inquiète je m'en occupe. Répondit-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- Je pense que ça ira avec ta mentalité de gros attardé tu devrais t'en sortir.

- Hey Graff ! Un petit verre vite fait derrière l'arbre là bas, ça te dit ? Et puis après on pourra peut-être aller faire un tour à l'arrière de ma voiture qu'est-ce que t'en dit hum ? Répondit Jordan en la provoquant, faisant allusion à la malheureuse aventure qu'ils avaient eu au lycée.

- Sale con … lança Rayanne qui n'en revenait pas qu'il ait osé reparler de cette histoire.

Jordan se mit à rire tout en allant dans l'eau. Il lui répondit simplement :

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Graff !

Rayanne ria à son tour en retournant sur sa serviette.

- C'est un fou ce mec. Dit-elle à l'attention de Sharron qui avait suivie la conversation d'un air amusée.

Rayanne et Sharron se mirent à regarder Jordan entrain de jouer avec les enfants, on aurait dit un gamin. Il les attrapait un par un et les jetait dans l'eau, le pire, c'est qu'ils en redemandaient à chaque fois.

- Faut avouer qu'il est plutôt pas mal, fit remarquer Sharron, j'avais jamais fais gaffe au lycée, mais … Ne dites pas à Brian que j'ai dit ça !

- Pourquoi, tu ne fais rien de mal, tu ne fais que constater un fait ! Hein Angéla ? Interrogea Rayanne.

- Je refuse de participer à cette discutions. Répondit-elle en se rapprochant de ses amis.

- Oh allez quoi Angie … Sois sympa, on s'amuse, Rayanne a raison, on fait rien de mal. C'est pas parce qu'on est mariées qu'on a pas le droit d'apprécier ce genre de spectacle quand même !

- Qui plus est, un spectacle de ce genre … soufflât Rayanne toujours les yeux rivés sur Jordan.

- Allez, on a toute dit un truc sur lui, enchaîne défoule toi ! Insista Sharron pour sortir Angéla de sa monotonie.

- Vous oubliez que c'est mon ex les filles !

- Quoi, t'es jalouse ? Demanda Rayanne un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi …

- Prouves-le ! Lança Sharron

Angéla soupira et se mit à regarder Jordan un instant.

- Vous n'êtes pas croyable …

- Ouais, c'est ça, fait comme si tu cherchais quelque chose à dire … chuchota Rayanne en donnant un coup de coude complice à Sharron.

Angéla finie par se recoucher sur le dos avec un petit sourire en coins.

- Alors ? Demanda malicieusement Sharron.

Elle hésita un moment puis, alors que son sourire s'élargissait, Angéla répondit :

- Il a toujours des fesses sublimes …

Rayanne et Sharron explosèrent de rire. Malaurie et Anthony arrivèrent près de leurs mères en trempés. Jordan les suivait.

- Pourquoi vous riez ? Demanda t'il

- Pour rien … soufflât Angéla encore entrain de rire.

- On disait juste que tu avais de jolies fesses. Balança Rayanne.

Angéla se redressa immédiatement et fusilla son amie du regard.

- ça vole haut à ce que je vois, constata le jeune homme, et après on dit que les hommes sont tous des obsédés.

Après cet après midi bien chargée, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans un petit restaurant. Brian et Riquie les ayant rejoint, toute la petite bande était réunie pour passer un bon moment et finir cette journée en beauté. L'atmosphère était déjà plus détendue qu'en début de journée entre Angéla et Jordan.

Ils avaient pris place atours d'une grande table rectangulaire, entourée de deux grandes banquettes. Les enfants étaient en bout de table, se régalant avec de bonnes frittes bien grasses, leurs mères juste à leurs côtés, Brian et Riquie continuant la tablée l'un face de l'autre et enfin Angéla à côté de Riquie et Jordan en face d'elle.

Les conversations étaient alimentées de vieux souvenirs de jeunesse et des diverses aventures qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble des années auparavant. Il y avait vraiment une ambiance chaleureuse durant le repas. Il était étrange de constater à quel points ils avaient tous changés et grandis mais qu'en même temps, l'essence même de leurs trais de caractères, ce qui les avaient unis à la base, étaient encore encré en chacun d'eux.

Brian avait enfin perdu la grosse tignasse blonde frisée, laissant place à une coupe très courte et à un bouc, ce style accompagnant un tout nouvel homme séduisant et sûr de lui. Angéla n'aurait jamais cru, un jour, pensé ça de Brian Krakow et cette pensée la fit sourire. Lui et Sharron semblaient vraiment soudés et heureux. Il semblait aussi être un très bon père. Brian portait toujours une attention particulière à son fils.

- Alors ensuite j'ai du rappeler mon client et dans la foulée j'ai remporté deux autres contrats avec l'un de ses fournisseurs. Dit Brian.

- C'est super ça, répondit Riquie.

- Du coup, je vais sûrement investir dans un vrai local au lieu de bosser à la maison.

- Et c'est là que tu interviens. En conclue Sharron à l'intention de Riquie qui écoutait attentivement.

- Je veux quelque chose d'assez moderne et sérieux tu vois. Un endroit où je puisse recevoir mes clients et qu'ils se rendent tout de suite compte de l'efficacité de mon travail.

- Oui je comprend l'idée, classe et moderne, quelques chose qui dise : « Voici la nouvelle haire de la conception graphique ». Répondit Riquie en imageant son idée avec un mouvement de main significatif.

- Tout à fait.

- Dès que tu auras ton local, passes au magasin et on travaillera ensemble. Je serai libre en novembre normalement ça ira ?

- Oui oui, le temps que j'achète de toute façon on se retrouvera dans ces créneaux là.

- Allez assez parlé travail ! lança Rayanne en tapant du poing sur la table, Jordan c'est quand qu'on entend ton groupe à la radio alors ?

- Laisse moi le temps d'enregistrer mon album avant.

- Vous commencez quand ? Demanda Sharron.

- Mercredi prochain, dès que je rentre à L.A.

- Je croyais que tu partais à la fin de la semaine. S'enquit Angéla surprise.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'obligation avant mercredi.

- Ton mari produit de la musique aussi Angéliqua non ? Demanda Rayanne en penchant la tête en bout de table.

- Oui.

- Si ça se trouve tu le connais sans le savoir. Dit-elle à l'intention du jeune rockeur.

- Se n'est pas parce que nous travaillons dans la même ville …

- Et dans le même milieu. Interrompit Riquie entre deux bouchées de son steak.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que Los Angeles est une très grande ville et qu'il est rare d'y croiser des gens que l'on connaisse. Expliqua Angéla.

- Ça serait marrant … pensa Sharron.

Angéla et Jordan se regardèrent. Pour eux, il était clair que ça n'avait rien de très marrant.

- Il arrive quand ? Demanda Jordan en finissant ses frittes

- Demain pour la fête. Répondit simplement Angéla.

- Enfin on va le rencontrer. Dit Rayanne pleine de curiosité.

- C'est mes parents qui vont être contents. Ils sont en transes devant lui. A chaque fois ma mère cuisine tellement qu'il prend deux kilos.

- Hey ! Tes parents n'ont jamais été « en transe » devant moi ! Fit remarquer Jordan sur un ton faussement blessé.

- Oh arrêtes, mon père t'adore et ma mère aussi. Tu ne te souviens pas au lycée, elle te faisait toujours des sandwichs accompagnés d'un grand verre de lait comme tu aimais. Et tu passais tous les week-end chez moi … Lui rappela la jeune femme.

- Les sandwichs de ta mère … un vrai délice … répondit-il rêveur.

Angéla lui sourit.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il ne restait plus qu'Angéla et Jordan dans la voiture. Il faisait nuit maintenant. Ils étaient garé devant chez les parents de la jeune femme et ne parlaient pas. Cette situation leur était étrangement familière.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Dit Angéla alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir du véhicule.

Jordan lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant de sortir. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Restes un peu, soufflât-il, il est encore tôt.

- Jordan …

- Quoi ? Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec toi c'est tout. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je te parle j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal?

Elle ne sus pas quoi lui répondre. Il y avait surtout des sujets qu'elle ne souhaitait pas aborder ce soir. Elle finit par se rasseoir et fermer la portière.

- Bien sûr si tu n'en a pas envie, tu peux partir … fit-il remarquer.

- Non … non, je vais rester … Alors, cette chanson … elle parle de qui finalement ? Demanda t'elle sans le regarder.

Jordan sourit légèrement.

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda t'il surpris

- Je demande c'est tout, cet après-midi tu as dit que …

- Et tu m'as cru ? Demanda t'il amusé.

Elle haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux.

- Je … je ne peux pas rester ici …

- Tu viens de dire que tu restais ?

- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis ! Cria t'elle

Angéla sortie de la voiture et s'avança rapidement vers chez elle. Jordan sortit à son tour en claquant brutalement la portière et la suivie à la même allure.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Angéla ? Demanda t'il excédé.

Elle se retourna brutalement et répondit sur le même ton :

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

- On ne fait rien de mal ! Je sais que tu es mariée et alors ? Je ne t'ai même pas touché ! Je croyais qu'on était amis toi et moi !

- Oh arrêtes Jordan, tu crois que je ne vois pas ton petit jeux ? Avec toutes ces allusions, la chanson, le fait de vouloir passer plus de temps avec moi … s'il te plait arrêtes de faire comme si on était tous les deux aveugles ! Quelque chose se produit quand on est ensemble et …

- Et quoi ? Coupa t'il

- Et ça me fait peur !

Il y eu un silence pesant.

- ça me fait peur d'accord ? Répéta la jeune femme.

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais essayait de rester dure. Jordan se calma et leva les yeux au ciel un instant. Il soupira profondément et dit calmement :

- Pourquoi tout doit être si compliqué ? Demanda t'il

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle continuait à se batte avec les larmes qui coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues. Elle les effaça du revers de la main.

- Parce qu'on est plus des ados Jordan. Répondit elle calmement.

Angéla alla s'assoir sur le bord du trottoir en face de chez elle et Jordan l'imita.

- Je sais que beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois … Je ne te demande rien …je veux juste que tu saches que pour moi, rien a changé … avoua t'il sans la regarder.

Il marqua une pause et fixa l'horizon. Elle l'écoutait silencieusement.

- Je … j'ai essayé pourtant mais rien y fait … C'est plus facile quand on est séparé par des milliers de kilomètres, je fini par ne plus y penser. Mais te revoir … Tout reviens tu comprend ?

Il tourna la tête vers Angéla dont toutes les fonctions vitales semblaient s'être éteintes.

- Je sais que tu es mariée mais, et excuse moi d'avance, je m'en fiche … Tout ce que je veux c'est toi Angéla, j'ai besoin de toi …

Elle inspira à son tour puis répondit :

- Dans ce cas tu devrais repartir à L.A. dès ce soir Jordan et recommencer à oublier, parce que rien de tout ça n'arrivera jamais.

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma brutalement et Angéla rentra rapidement chez elle le laissant boire ces dernières paroles, seul, sur le trottoir.

Deux heures plus tard, le visage sombre, Jordan était de retour dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il rangeait soigneusement ses affaires dans l'intention de quitter la ville dès ce soir. Il était torse nu et buvait les bouteilles du mini bar réapprovisionné. Ses mouvements étaient ordonnés mais il était évident que l'esprit ne suivait pas.

Il regarda sa guitare appuyée contre le mur au fond de la pièce et dans une rage insoutenable, il s'en empara la fracassant contre le mur. Il percuta violemment l'instrument à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'en restait rien.

Jordan dans sa colère c'était blessé à la main. Il la regardait saignée mais bizarrement il ne sentait rien, aucune douleur, presque même de l'apaisement. Il fixa un moment le sang couler le long de ses doigts avant d'entourer sa main dans un bout de tee-shirt qu'il venait de déchirer. Le jeune homme regarda un moment encore son poing, essayant de le serrer.

Il allait reprendre une bouteille d'alcool quand on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Il hésita un instant mais finit par aller ouvrir.

Jordan découvrit avec stupeur qu'Angéla se tenait devant lui.

- Juste une nuit. Soufflât la jeune femme.

Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Jordan, légèrement pris au dépourvu, mit quelques secondes à lui rendre son baisé. Il la serra sauvagement contre lui, insistant d'avantage sur ses lèvres et referma la porte derrière eux.

Les phares des voitures circulant dans la rue éclairaient par intermittences la chambre, au travers des stores abaissés sur la fenêtre. Chaque passage de véhicule dévoilait certaines parties de leurs corps nus bougeant sur le lit. L'obscurité traduisait aussi l'ambiance érotique qui régnait dans la pièce. Des souffles, des caresses le long d'une cuisse féminine et de légers gémissements accompagnait un bruit de drap froissé.

On pouvait également deviner la courbure du dos de la jeune femme qui, en relevant la tête faisait glisser les draps blancs le long de ses reins. Appuyée sur ses avants bras, elle bougeait lentement en rythme sur son partenaire dont les mains parcouraient sa peau. Il la fit par la suite passer délicatement en dessous de lui pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, déposant des baisés humides dans son cou ou sur ses lèvres, tout en accélérant son mouvement de rein en elle. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur leurs peaux, leurs cheveux étaient mouillés, leurs souffles courts et leurs deux cœurs battant ensemble à la même cadence.

La fin était proche et leurs mouvements devenaient plus frénétiques. On n'entendait les respirations saccadées et les gémissements de plus en plus prononcés de chacun de deux protagonistes avant qu'un silence salvateur ne reprenne sa place dans l'atmosphère confinée de la chambre dont la température avait augmentée d'un seul coup.

Angéla et Jordan restèrent un moment allongés sur le dos à fixer le plafond sans un mot. Après cet instant d'accalmie, la jeune femme se leva et se rhabilla rapidement sous le regard impuissant mais résigné de Jordan toujours allongé. Elle se recoiffa rapidement, enfila ses chaussures et sans plus de paroles se dirigea vers la sortie.

Pour seul au revoir avant de quitter le lieu de l'adultère, elle dit calmement :

- Tu n'es plus le bienvenu demain …

Jordan ne répondit rien et la regarda partir sans bouger.


	4. PRESSURE

**CHAPITRE IV **

**PRESSURE**

Toute la famille Chase ainsi que Riquie et son équipe étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre pour installer les chaises et les tables dans le jardin. Le grand jour était arrivé. Ils n'attendaient pas moins d'une cinquantaine de personnes pour l'événement.

- Angéla, met plutôt la longue table à l'ombre, grand père et grand mère y seront plus à l'aise. Demanda Patty à sa fille.

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

- Attention chaud devant ! Cria Graham en entrant dans le jardin avec un énorme plateau de fruits de mer.

- Ça viens tout droit du restaurant de papa. Ajouta Danielle qui aidait son père à porter le plateau.

Riquie donnait les dernières directives à son équipe concernant le service et la décoration.

- Cette famille compte énormément pour moi alors je ne veux aucun faux pas. Je veux un service impeccable et soyez présent pour chacun des invités. Gardez l'œil ouvert. Faites vous remplacer pendant vos pauses. Si un élément du décors se détache pendant la journée remplacez le, ne faites pas de rafistolage de bas étage, se n'est pas digne de notre entreprise compris.

Personne ne répondit.

- Très bien, dit-il en regardant une dernière fois son équipe, au travail.

Tout le monde s'agitait dans tous les sens. Angéla s'était finalement mise à l'écart de tout ce remue ménage. Elle les regardait et c'était comme si tout autour d'elle était au ralenti. C'était comme si son cerveau c'était mis en stand-by. Elle ne pensait plus à rien. _« Non »_ se dit-elle, elle devait se ressaisir. C'était l'anniversaire de sa mère, toute sa famille et ses amis était là pour passer un bon moment, elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Rien ne devait transparaître.

- Bonjour madame Carter. Dit soudainement une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et tourna violemment la tête pour y découvrir son mari. Un sourire illumina son visage.

- Eliot ! Dit-elle en lui sautant au coup.

- Ça va mon ange ? Répondit Eliot en la serrant contre lui.

- Tu m'as manqué. Souffla Angéla

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Les minutes me paraissent des heures sans toi.

Il lui attrapa délicatement le visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Eliot ! ! Cria une voix derrière eux.

- Madame Chase, Joyeux Anniversaire.

- Merci ! Répondit-elle en serrant son gendre dans ses bras, tu as fais bon voyage ?

- Très bon merci.

- Bon je vous laisse un moment pour vous retrouver mais après il faudra venir nous aider, les invités arrivent dans peu de temps !

- Très bien. Répondit-il poliment.

Patty s'éloigna et le regard d'Eliot se posa de nouveau sur sa femme.

- ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

- Si ! Si, pourquoi tu dis ça, tout va très bien. Tu es arrivé, comment ça pourrait ne pas aller ? Répondit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau. Sûrement la fatigue ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il lui sourit simplement et l'entraîna malgré elle vers les autres pour continuer la préparation de la journée.

La fête était déjà bien entamée en ce milieu d'après-midi. Tous les invités étaient réunis dans le jardin et vaquant chacun à leurs occupations, par petit groupe. Tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres, un verre ou une assiette à la main, passant tour à tour devant Patty pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Les enfants couraient après un ballon, entre les jambes des adultes qui ne semblaient pas les voir, trop occupés avec les derniers potins. On pouvait apercevoir Rayanne et Riquie se mêler à la foule, parmi des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais avec qui ils essayaient de créer des liens. Brian, Graham et Eliot étaient en pleine réflexion avec trois autres hommes à propos du futur de la cybernétique et de l'intelligence artificielle. Sharron serviable, aidait les employés de Riquie malgré les recommandations du jeune homme. Elle se faisait aussi régulièrement complimenter pour sa maison, son mariage et sa tenue parfaite. Une vraie femme d'intérieure.

Angéla, quant à elle, passait régulièrement de groupe en groupe pour se mêler aux différentes conversations et s'occuper de sa famille et ses amis qu'elle allait bientôt quitter. Elle allait aussi régulièrement embrasser son mari, s'assurant que tout allait bien pour lui.

La jeune femme affichait maintenant un sourire radieux, mais à chacun des pas qu'elle faisait son esprit lui criait qu'elle était la pire des hypocrites. Cela dit, personne n'aurait pu se rendre compte de quoi que se soit ce jour là. De toute façon, elle s'était promise de ne rien faire qui aurait pu gâcher la fête de sa mère. Et puis, à y regarder de plus près, du moment qu'elle s'efforçait d'agir normalement, en arrêtant de penser, personne ne prêtait vraiment attention à son regard vide, seul chose qui pouvait encore la trahir.

Certains amis de ses parents, des gens qu'elle n'avait jamais vus pour la plupart, la félicitaient pour sa réussite professionnelle, son sérieux et sa gentillesse. Une vieille dame lui avait même confié qu'elle aurait voulu avoir une fille aussi droite et admirable qu'elle. Angéla avait pensé que la pauvre dame aurait été bien déçue si elle avait su la vérité sur elle. Le pire dans tous ça était que son sentiment de mal-être ne venait pas d'une culpabilité latente mais bien d'une confusion dont elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la source.

Elle ramassa quelque plateau vide sur une table et alla les porter dans le garage pour les remplacer par des pleins. Elle pensa que les gens mangeaient tous à outrance comparée à elle qui n'avait pu rien avalée. Pour accéder au garage en passant par l'extérieur, il fallait s'éloigner du groupe en se dirigeant vers le fond du jardin, abrité par un gros chêne massif. Ensuite, il faillait contourner une petite cabane renfermant outils de jardinages et autres ustensiles.

C'est dans ce mini recoins entre la cabane et le garage que Jordan la prise par surprise en la plaquant contre le mur. Angéla avait faillie crier effrayée par cette soudaine apparition, mais le jeune homme avait prévu le coup et avait placée immédiatement sa main contre la bouche de la jeune femme.

Quand elle réalisa qui elle avait en face d'elle, ici même, son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Tous les invités et Eliot étaient à quelques mètres derrière elle et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire les présentations.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ! Chuchota-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- Il fallait que je te vois. Répondit-il doucement

- Je t'avais interdit de venir Jordan !

- De quel droit tu m'interdirais quelque chose ? !

- Je suis chez moi ! Lança-t-elle

- Non tu es chez tes parents, nuance, et l'autre jour ils n'avaient pas l'air contre l'idée que j'assiste à la petite fête.

- Jordan, dit-elle affolée, sorts d'ici maintenant !

Elle essayait de le pousser vers la sortie, mais rien n'y faisait. Jordan était bien déterminé à lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de venir la nuit dernière à l'hôtel, commença-t-il, et surtout de partir comme ça.

- Et comment tu croyais que ça allait se terminer Jordan ? ! Je suis mariée, tu le savais ! lança-t-elle en regardant régulièrement derrière elle pour vérifier que personne ne venait dans leur direction.

- Tu t'ai servi de moi Angéla ! L'accusa-t-il furieux.

- Quoi ? ! Jordan tu es conscient que tu m'as presque supplié de tromper mon mari, toute la semaine ? !

- Quoi ? ! Mais tu délires, je ne t'ai jamais dit ça ! A la limite je t'ai suggérer de faire un choix, mais pour ma part je me souviens juste de t'avoir dit ma façon de penser et ce que je pensais de toi pour que tu le saches, pour que tu reviennes avec moi.

- Et je suis venue !

- Pourquoi ? ! Demanda-t-il en tapant sévèrement sa main contre le mur, en la bloquant de nouveau par la même occasion.

Angéla ne répondit rien et le regarda sans comprendre. Il était si proche d'elle maintenant qu'il faisait écran entre elle et le jardin. Elle se sentait comme prise au piège, obligée de répondre à des questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas envie de répondre.

- Pourquoi quoi ? répéta-t-elle

- Pourquoi tu es venue ? Demanda Jordan plus calmement et la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu me l'as demandé !

- Non … je t'ai juste dit ce que je ressentais. Tu es venue de ton plein gré Angéla. Ne me rejette pas ça sur le dos. Tu as frappé à ma porte hier soir et tu savais très bien pourquoi.

Elle ne répondit rien et détourna le regard.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi.

La jeune femme hésita un moment puis le regarda à nouveau. Son regard était noir et coléreux, mais Jordan ne se laissa pas impressionner.

- J'en sais rien ok ! Avoua-t-elle à contre cœur.

- Je vais te dire pourquoi moi… Tu t'es rendue compte que tu avais encore besoin de moi et que, sans trop savoir pourquoi, quelque chose te manquait dans ta vie dorée.

- Arrête de dire ça ! Je suis mariée…

- Arrête de me donner toujours le même argument à la con à chaque fois ! Cria-t-il en frappant de nouveau contre le mur, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

Il respira profondément pour se calmer, puis reprit doucement.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça, je m'en fou et je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne le connais pas, je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de très bien mais nous ne sommes pas des machines Angéla. Se n'est pas parce que la monogamie est prônée dans notre société que tout ton être est automatiquement bloqué une fois que tu as la bague au doigt. Il est possible d'éprouver des sentiments bien distincts pour deux personnes différentes.

- C'est de la folie … je ne sais même pas pourquoi on a ce genre de discutions.

Jordan l'embrassa soudainement laissant Angéla dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que se soit.

- T'es malade ou quoi ! ! Lança Angéla en le repoussant.

_- Angéla ?_ Appela une voix derrière eux.

- Il arrive … Jordan va t'en je t'en pris…

_- Chérie ?_ Demanda de nouveau la voix d'Eliot qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

- Je suis là ! J'arrive ! Cria-t-elle en direction de son mari.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas Angéla, je veux qu'on se revoit, insista Jordan, on en a pas encore fini toi et moi, on a encore des choses à régler, peu importe l'issue de cette histoire… Tu as aimé ce baisé, j'ai bien senti tout ton corps frissonner.

- Arrêtes je t'en pris … écoutes on en reparlera d'accord … mais pars ! répondit-elle affolée.

Jordan recula pour partir, mais il était déjà trop tard et la rencontre était imminente. Angéla intercepta son mari, mais c'était inévitable et quand les deux hommes se rencontrèrent, le visage de Jordan se décomposa.

- Tu es là je te cherchais partout. Dit Eliot à sa femme sortie de nulle part

- Oui j'étais aller chercher à mangé quand j'ai rencontré …

- Jordan ? ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? ! Demanda Eliot plus que surprit.

Jordan était abasourdi, Eliot Carter était marié à Angéla. Eliot Carter, l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père et en qui il avait le plus confiance. Il l'avait trahis en séduisant sa femme et lui, sans même le savoir, venait de lui planter une lame dans le ventre. Le jeune homme ne su vraiment pas quoi lui répondre. C'était comme si tout son monde venait d'exploser devant ses yeux et qu'il n'avait rien pu y faire.

- Je … commença Jordan.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Carter à Angéla.

- Oui en fait c'est … Commença la jeune femme qui essayait de rester calme

- J'ai travaillé pour son père il y a longtemps, avant L.A. et ils m'ont invité. Désolé d'être si en retard Angéla.

- Se n'est pas grave … répondit-elle surprise par un tel changement d'attitude de la part de Jordan, encore tétanisé quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Le monde est petit c'est incroyable ! Chérie, Jordan fait partit des musiciens dont je t'ai parlé. Ceux avec que je travail en ce moment !

- Ah oui ? s'efforça-t-elle de répondre.

- Tu te rend comptes, tout ce temps, tu connaissais ma femme finalement … En déduit Eliot, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, soupira Jordan, le monde est petit.

- Quel bonheur que les deux personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie, personnellement et professionnellement se connaissent déjà. Lança Carter.

Angéla baissa les yeux, c'était une véritable catastrophe. De plus, elle savait maintenant qui avait été le mystérieux sauveur de Jordan il y a quelques années et elle savait donc à quel point il devait se sentir mal.

- Alors et cette fille ? Demanda Eliot. Tu lui as parlé finalement ? Tu sais Angéla, il a revu une fille ici, je devrais la bénir !

- Faut pas exagérer. Répondit Jordan.

- Regard le, il est timide. En déduisit Eliot.

- J'aime pas parler de ma vie privée c'est tout …bon je vais y aller moi … Répondit Jordan en reculant.

- Déjà ? ! Mais tu viens d'arriver, restes un peu quand même, on est tous une grande famille maintenant, pas vrai chérie !

Angéla se contenta de lui sourire.

- Tu lui as parlé ou pas finalement? Surenchérit Carter.

- Oui … répondit le jeune homme en regardant Angéla.

- Et alors ? Demanda Eliot curieux.

- Ça n'a rien donné, trop de temps est passé je pense, fin de l'histoire. Répondit sévèrement le jeune homme pour clore le sujet.

La jeune femme détourna les yeux.

- Bon … et bien au moins ça t'aura permis d'écrire un peu … aller et si on allait boire un verre. Vous venez.

Eliot passa devant, suivit de Jordan. Quand il passa devant Angéla, elle lui attrapa le bras.

- Jordan je … je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant …

Le jeune homme ne la regarda même pas et dégagea doucement son bras.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change … Dit-il avant de continuer sa route.

Angéla resta un instant à regarder Eliot et Jordan marcher ensemble pour rejoindre le reste des invités et une gêne incroyable s'empara d'elle. Comme si une dualité soudaine s'emparait d'elle. C'était la pire des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvées.

Une semaine plus tard, la vie avait reprit son cours normal. A Los Angeles, les Frozen Embryos étaient entrés en studio et avaient commencé à travailler sur leur album. C'était un processus intensif où ils devaient se couper du monde pendant un moment et ne penser qu'à leur art. Eliot Carter venait régulièrement voir la progression de ses protégés et leur donner quelques recommandations.

Ils rentraient toujours très tard dans une maison sur les hauteurs de Berverly Hill qui leur avait spécialement été réservée. Même en rentrant à 4 heures du matin, Jordan ne cessait jamais de jouer et de perfectionner ses morceaux. Chaque membre du groupe avait ses propres cartiers dans la maison afin de se ressourcer au calme.

Les seuls moments de répit qu'ils pouvaient avoir étaient ceux où ils jouaient au basket dehors tous ensemble pour se changer les idées. Mais cela ne leur prenait pas plus d'une après midi par semaine.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient entrain de bosser sur une chanson, Jordan s'était effondré de fatigue aussi bien physique que mentale. Une violente dispute avait alors éclatée au sain du groupe. Jordan avait reproché le manque de sérieux et de concentration des deux autres qui étaient dans le même état de fatigue que lui. Eux, lui avaient reproché le contraire justement, qu'il était dans son monde depuis le début de l'enregistrement et qu'il ne jouait pas pour le groupe mais pour lui-même.

Le jeune homme n'avait quasiment pas décroché un seul mot de toute la semaine en dehors du boulot. Son regard était vide et il semblait constamment en colère.

C'est malheureusement ce jour là qu'Eliot avait décidé d'inviter Angéla à une séance d'enregistrement. Quand elle arriva personne ne parlait et un silence pesant régnait dans le studio.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda Eliot à travers le micro qui lui permettait de communiquer entre le studio et le sasse technique.

Tino lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

- Je préfère ça. Répondit sévèrement le producteur. J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter les gars.

Jordan, qui n'avait toujours pas levé la tête vers la cabine, aperçu Angéla à travers la vitre. Il resta un instant focalisé sur elle avant qu'il ne sente la colère monter de nouveau en lui. Elle avait évité jusqu'ici de croiser son regard. Les deux autres membres du groupe allèrent saluer l'épouse tant attendue avec plaisir, mais Jordan resta en retrait. Sous le regard insistant d'Eliot, il alla malgré tout les rejoindre.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme Catalano, remarqua Eliot, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est rien … je …écoutes je n'y arrive pas aujourd'hui je crois que je vais rentrer bosser à la maison.

- Se n'est pas ce que l'on avait prévu.

- Je sais … t'as qu'a considérer ça comme un contre temps … je viendrais avant les autres demain.

- Et comment on va pouvoir continuer à enregistrer aujourd'hui si tu t'en vas ? ! Dit Tino en colère.

Jordan lui lança un regard noir, les mains sur les hanches, bougeant frénétiquement de gauche à droite en serrant la mâchoire. En voyant son comportement, Eliot pris les devant.

- Vous enregistrerez tous vos solos. Jordan tu peux rentrer.

- Prêtes moi ta voiture. Demanda Jordan.

- Je peux pas, j'en ai besoin cet après midi. Enchaîna Eliot sur le même ton.

- Je vais appeler un taxi.

- Je peux t'y emmener si tu veux. Dit timidement Angéla.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Non ça ira merci.

- C'est stupide, profites en, lança Eliot, Angéla t'accompagnera ça ira plus vite.

Jordan soupira mais ne protesta pas d'avantage.

- Reviens vite. Dit Eliot à sa femme avant de l'embrasser légèrement.

Bien sûr Jordan détourna le regard et s'avança vers la sortie. Angéla prit son courage à deux mains et lui emboîta le pas.

Dans la voiture, il n'y avait pas un bruit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le studio un quart d'heure plus tôt, pas même le son de la radio. Ce silence devenait trop pesant pour Angéla qui prit finalement la parole :

- Tu as décidé de m'ignorer encore longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Ah bon, c'est comme ça maintenant … très bien, ça fait toujours plaisir…

Elle laissa passer quelques instants puis continua.

- Tu sais, tu es aussi coupable que moi dans l'histoire alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Répondit-il enfin sans pour autant la regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que ça serait alors si c'était le cas. Lança-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? ! Répondit Jordan énervé.

- J'en sais rien ! Cria-t-elle plus fort.

Elle se calma un peu et reprit :

- J'aurai pensé que tu m'appellerais …

- Pourquoi je t'aurai appelé ?

- On avait dit … on avait dit qu'on reparlerai de ce qui s'est passé … tu semblais avoir des choses à me dire alors …

- Ça c'était avant que je sache.

- Donc d'un coup tu n'avais simplement plus rien à me dire, juste comme ça … ça ne devait pas être si important en fin de compte. Répondit Angéla légèrement blessée.

- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? ! C'est pas vrai … Je t'ai dit ce qu'il était pour moi ! Comment tu peux …

Il s'arrêta de parler, à bout de nerfs.

- Et moi ? ! Jordan, c'est la même chose pour moi !

- Toi tu l'as décidé, tu savais que tu allais tromper ton mari au moment où tu es monté dans ta voiture pour venir me rejoindre à l'hôtel. Moi je ne savais pas à qui j'allais faire du mal, si se n'est à moi même. Voilà toute la différence.

Après ça, ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à la maison.

Une fois arrivé, Jordan descendit de la voiture sans même lui dire au revoir et s'avança vers l'entrée. Angéla hésita un instant, les mains serrées sur son volant, le regard fixé sur la route devant elle. Elle tourna finalement la tête pour le regarder s'éloigner et ne pu s'empêcher de sortir du véhicule.

Elle s'avança dans l'allée à mi chemin entre sa voiture et l'entrée de la maison avant de l'interpeller.

- ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

Jordan s'arrêta.

- Bien sûr que oui. Dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

Il recommença à marcher, plus lentement cette fois et la jeune femme le suivit. Elle se trouvait maintenant juste derrière lui.

- Tu es sûr ? Si tu avais su que j'étais madame Angéla Carter Chase, après tout ce que l'on a fait ensemble cette semaine là et ce qu'on a pu ressentir …

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle.

- Tu m'aurais repoussé … continua Angéla.

- Oui.

Elle fit un pas de plus vers lui. Il ne bougeait plus. Il n'avait même pas osé baisser la tête vers elle et la regardait de haut en essayant de rester le plus froid possible. Ils étaient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre.

- Tu m'aurais repoussé ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

- Tu as ressenti quoi ? Répondit Jordan en fixant les lèvres de la jeune femme, la mort dans l'âme.

- Le feu … dit-elle simplement, la nostalgie … Elle sourit tristement. L'envie de … te sentir encore une fois …

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Angéla ? Chuchota Jordan en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je veux juste savoir … si tu me disais bien la vérité …

Il la regarda de nouveau et lui passa la main sur la joue puis dans les cheveux. On pouvait lire la torture dans son regard et à quel point il souffrait. Angéla ferma les yeux au contact de sa peau. Elle tremblait comme une feuille alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

Jordan baissa lentement la tête en direction des lèvres de la jeune femme. Il passa son pouce dessus, c'était si doux, charnelle et chaud qu'il en eu la chaire de poule. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient timidement. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de lui et laissait glisser ses mains dans son dos. Jordan jouait avec ses lèvres, les faisant glisser sur celles d'Angéla tout doucement sans pour autant l'embrasser. Elle pouvait sentir le cœur du jeune homme battre à la chamade et pourtant il paraissait si calme à l'extérieur.

Finalement il la ramena contre lui et la serra dans ses bras un instant, toujours en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il déposa un baisé sur son front et dit simplement :

- Vas-y … il va t'attendre …

Angéla recula sans un mot et retourna dans sa voiture. Il la regarda partir sans bouger et rentra à l'intérieur.

Dans leur penthouse de Los Angeles, Angéla et Eliot se préparaient à dîner. La cuisine était entièrement en tek ce qui donnait un côté thaïlandais à l'espace. Eliot, féru de décoration exotique, avait commandé tous les plans de travail en Afrique là où le bois est le plus foncé. Il avait fait lui même la décoration du ce luxueux appartement et avait pris plaisir à mélanger le style moderne et le style exotique. En quelques années d'investissement, il avait transformé ce penthouse en mine d'or.

Ce soir là, préposé aux légumes, il pelait et conditionnait chaque ingrédients en variant les couleurs et les saveurs. Angéla arrosait régulièrement la viande qui, au fur et à mesure de sa cuisson, dégageait des odeurs appétissantes dans tout l'appartement.

Pour patienter pendant la cuisson, Eliot grand amateur de vin, avait débouché une bonne bouteille d'un Californien réputé. Sa femme assise sur le rebord de l'évier, le regardait œuvrer avec envie, un verre à la main. Elle aimait le voir cuisiner avec les manches d'un costume à 800$ retroussées pour ne pas les salir. Eliot était le parfait compromit entre l'homme d'affaire implacable et le paysan qui vit de ses récoltes et qui construit lui-même sa maison. C'est une des qualités qui lui avait tout de suite plus chez lui.

- Tu repars donc à la fin de la semaine c'est bien ça ? Demanda Eliot, les mains dans l'eau.

- Oui, j'ai rendez vous dans plusieurs librairies spécialisées dès lundi pour la promo du livre et ensuite on m'attend au bureau pour commencer à étudier les dossiers qu'on préparera pour 2009.

- Tu te sens prête à changer de dossier ?

- C'est toujours difficile de commencer à étudier un autre groupe d'individus après avoir passé tant de temps avec un autre mais c'est mon métier, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Je suis inquiet pour les Frozen. Avoua-t-il après un instant.

- Pourquoi, vous êtes en retard sur l'enregistrement ?

- Pas pour le moment, mais Jordan n'est plus le même. C'est comme s'il avait perdu son esprit de groupe.

- Se n'est sûrement qu'une mauvaise passe. Rassura Angéla

- C'est possible, le problème c'est qu'il a toujours été le moteur de ce groupe et que sans lui, les autres ne se donnent pas à fond. Je vais lui parler. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de cette fille …

- Quelle fille ? Demanda Angéla, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Celle du lycée, celle qu'il a revue et avec qui ça s'est mal passé. Tu la connais toi par hasard ?

- Moi ? Non pourquoi ? Mentie la jeune femme.

- Je suis sûre que le seul moyen de l'aider c'est qu'il la revoit, ça va le booster. Répondit Eliot en pleine réflexion.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, regarde ce qu'elle lui a fait et en plus de ça elle est mariée …

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- De quoi ? Répondit-elle légèrement stressée.

- Qu'elle est mariée.

Elle hésita un instant cherchant la réponse la plus probable.

- C'est Jordan … Jordan me l'a dit l'autre jour quand je l'ai raccompagné …

- Il s'est confié à toi ?

- Oui … enfin « confié », c'est un bien grand mot tu sais … Répondit-elle en essayant désespérément de se sortir de cette impasse.

- C'est bizarre. Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre. Quelle était la nature de vos relations ?

- Relations ? ! Il travaillait pour mon père c'est tout. Je le voyais souvent au restaurant et on discutait, pas plus. Mon père l'appréciait et il venait de temps en temps dîner avec nous.

Le minuteur du four sonna annonçant le début du repas. Eliot s'empressa de sortir la viande et l'apporta sur la table. Cette sonnerie avait retenti comme un gong salvateur dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle regardait son mari s'afférer et la culpabilité résonnait à ses oreilles. Elle avait horreur de lui mentir ainsi et aussi ouvertement qui plus est.

- Je pense que tu devrais lui parler. Continua Eliot en revenant près de sa femme.

- Moi, mais pourquoi ? !

- Il t'écoutera.

- Je viens de te dire que je ne le connaissais pas si bien que ça, de quel droit je me mêlerais de sa vie privée ? Répondit Angéla, légèrement sur la défensive.

- S'il te plait, fais le pour moi. En ce moment il se braque facilement et si c'est toi qui lui parle, il ne pourra pas t'envoyer sur les roses. J'en suis sûr. Lança son mari, persuadé du bien-fondé de ses paroles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? !

- Tu es anthropologue, c'est ton métier.

- Anthropologue, pas psychologue mon ange … insistât-elle.

- Tu sais, des fois je me demande si Jordan n'est pas issue d'une autre civilisation … se moqua-t-il pour conforter sa femme.

Angéla ne su pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle c'était retrouvée dans cette situation.

- Écoutes, si ça te dérange à ce point, continua-t-il, je peux toujours essayer de retrouver cette fille, ça peut être un bon joker après tout.

- Non ! Lança-t-elle.

Il y eu un léger silence, puis elle reprit.

- C'est bon je vais le faire … je lui parlerai. Répondit la jeune femme à contre cœur. Tu peux compter sur moi.

- T'es la meilleure ma chérie !

Il l'embrassa et la pris dans ses bras.

- C'est pour ça que je t'aime … Souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Angéla ne répondit rien et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Une boule d'angoisse lui serrait la gorge.

Le jour suivant, pendant les répétitions, Eliot avait pris la place du technicien dans la cabine, bien décidé à motiver ses troupes. Jusqu'ici il n'y avait rien à signaler, les trois musiciens travaillaient consciencieusement leurs sons. En fin de session, le producteur avait demandé à Jordan de passer le voir avant de partir.

- Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda Jordan en entrant dans la cabine, sa guitare sur l'épaule.

- Juste une petite mise au point. Lança Eliot

Jordan posa son instrument contre le mur et s'assit en face de Carter.

- Alors, commença-t-il, comment ça se passe ?

- Ça avance me semble-t-il. Répondit simplement le jeune homme.

- Ça oui je le vois bien, je voulais dire comment ça se passe pour toi. Spécifia Eliot.

- Je ne comprends pas … Lança Jordan qui commençait à sentir le coup venir.

- Je te trouve assez, comment dire … agressif en ce moment. Envers moi, le groupe mais aussi envers Angie, alors que vous êtes censé vous connaître depuis un moment maintenant, je me trompe ?

- J'ai jamais été agressif avec elle … je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'autre jour.

- Quand elle est en studio c'est à peine si tu lui dit bonjour. Que se passe-t'il ? Tu était quand même chez ses parents il y a trois semaines … Il est assez impoli de lui manquer de respect ainsi.

- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda Jordan

- Bien sûr que non, jamais elle ne critiquerai quelqu'un, répondit Eliot, simplement par respect pour moi Jordan, j'aimerai que tu fasses un effort avec elle.

- Par respect pour toi ? ! Répéta le jeune homme.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que, pour quelqu'un qui était pressée de rencontrer ma femme il y a un moi, tu ne sembles pas très enthousiaste. Si nous sommes amener à travailler ensemble encore longtemps toi et moi, ce que je souhaite, il faut que ça change. Je ne supporterai pas que tu ais tant d'amertume envers elle encore longtemps.

- Pourquoi j'aurais de l'amertume envers Angéla, Eliot ?

- J'en sais rien moi, peut-être que depuis qu'elle est en ville, j'ai été moins présent pour toi, voilà tout. Supposa le producteur.

- Tu me crois jaloux de ta femme c'est bien ça ? C'est ridicule … Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis …

- Je dis juste qu'avec ce qui t'es arrivé récemment, il est normal que tu sois légèrement plus amer face à un couple aussi solide que moi et Angéla.

- C'est n'importe quoi, ça n'a rien à voir, je suis heureux pour toi et tu le sais ! Répondit le musicien en élevant légèrement le ton de la conversation.

- Toujours est-il, Jordan, ça se ressent dans ta façon de jouer et d'évoluer au sain du groupe et si tu ne te ressaisie pas très vite, je devrais prendre certaines décisions que je n'ai pas du tout envie de prendre c'est clair ? ! Dit Eliot sur un ton ferme et autoritaire.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, Carter continua donc sur sa lancée.

- Peut-être que je n'ai pas du tout cerné la raison de ton problème mais dans tous les cas il va falloir que tu en fasses abstraction et que tu te remette à bosser sérieusement. En ce qui concerne Angéla, je te demande une faveur en tant qu'ami. Je ne veux pas choisir entre ma femme et la relation que l'on entretien toi et moi depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Il eu un autre silence puis il termina :

- Elle va bientôt arriver, elle va te proposer d'aller boire un verre à Santa Monica, sur ma demande.

Jordan leva les yeux vers Eliot sans comprendre ce qu'il préparait.

- Acceptes, passez la fin de la journée ensemble, parlez de bon vieux temps ou je ne sais quel autre sujet que vous avez en commun …

_« Si tu savais »_, pensa Jordan.

- Ensuite, elle t'invitera à dîner ce soir chez nous et je vous y attendrais de pied ferme.

- Ok … se résigna-t-il.

- C'est moi qui cuisine ! Lança Eliot enthousiaste.

- C'est noté. Ça sera tout ?

Il se leva et repris sa guitare.

- Eliot, je t'assure que je ne suis pas jaloux de vous et que je n'ai rien contre elle, je ne pensais pas te manquer de respect et je m'en excuse mais je traverse vraiment une période particulière. Je te demande juste de comprendre ça.

- J'ai deux réponses à te faire. La première, en tant qu'ami, est de te dire que je comprend et que je trouve ça légitime. La seconde, en tant que producteur cette fois, est de te dire que les affaires sont les affaires et que le label n'en aura strictement rien à foutre. On a qu'une seule change ici Jordan, ne la gâche pas à cause d'une femme qui n'en vaux peut être pas la peine.

- Elle en valait la peine, répondit tristement le musicien.

- Et bien persuade toi du contraire. Répondit sévèrement Eliot.

Jordan se retourna pour partir, mais il tomba nez à nez avec Angéla.

- Bonjour … je dérange ? Dit-elle en entrant dans le studio.

- Non, entre mon ange, on avait fini … pas vrai Jordan !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Angéla et Jordan se regardèrent un instant, c'était comme si leurs regards communiquaient à la place de leurs bouches.

Le soleil tapait en cette fin d'après midi sur les plages de Santa Monica. Des couples en roller passant entre Angéla et Jordan qui marchaient dans le sens inverse des passants sur la promenade. La jeune femme s'était acheté une délicieuse glace à l'italienne qu'elle dégustait sans complexe.

- Alors, commença Jordan, qu'est-ce que tu es censé me dire ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois qu'il souhaite que tu te confis à moi par rapport à tes problèmes sentimentales. Il croit que s'agissant d'une femme, tu auras moins de mal à en parler et ça te soulagera.

Jordan se mit à rire amèrement.

- Vu la situation ça me paraît assez difficile. Répondit le jeune homme.

- Oui mais ça il ne le saura jamais et puis si je ne le faisais pas, il était près à faire des recherches dans ton passé dans l'espoir de retrouver cette fille et provoquer la confrontation.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Jordan inquiet.

- Il ne reculera devant rien pour que tu retrouves tes esprits.

- Mes esprits ?

- Je veux dire … tu sais … pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Je sais. Je vais faire un effort mais …

- Mais quoi ? Demanda Angéla

- C'est compliqué, à chaque fois que je vous vois ensemble je me sent coupable.

- Je sais. Avoua la jeune femme.

- Coupable et en colère à la fois. C'est comme si on s'était piégés nous-même sans le savoir.

- Je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas que cette nuit à l'hôtel aurait autant de répercussions. Continua Angéla. Sans minimiser l'ampleur de mes actes, je pensais qu'en reprenant chacun nos vies respectives …

- Cette histoire serait enterrée. Fini Jordan

Angéla acquiesça.

- Moi aussi. Ajouta-t-il.

- Il va falloir faire attention.

- Je sais.

- Je connais Eliot, si rien ne change il est capable de fouiller dans ton passé, pensant que c'est pour ton bien et s'il apprend la vérité, il n'aura pas de mal à faire le rapprochement.

- Rien ne l'arrête quand il a une idée en tête. Conclu Jordan. Mais peut-être que l'on pourrait tourner ça à notre avantage.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Angéla, intriguée.

- Imagines, avant même qu'il ne fasse quoi que se soit, je lui sort une fille…

- Tu vas engager une actrice ?

- Non, il faut que se soit quelqu'un qui nous connaisse pour que ça fasse vrai, quelqu'un qui a vécu la chose à la même période que nous Angéla …

- Non … tu ne pense pas à …

- Je ne vois qu'elle. Répondit-t-il en s'arrêtant subitement de marcher. On pourrait brouiller les pistes ainsi et Eliot s'occuperait moins de moi comme ça.

- Tu vois ça comment ?

- Tu l'appel, tu lui expliques la situation, tu la fais venir cette semaine avant que tu ne retourne à New-York. Elle reste deux ou trois jours avec nous et voilà.

- Vous compter jouer les amoureux ?

- Pas du tout, l'idée est de montrer à Eliot que j'ai tourné la page et qu'on est entrain de faire une séparation propre et net.

- Sans bavure. Fini la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Demanda Jordan.

- Je dois avant tout voir ça avec elle, elle a sa fille …

- Justement, elle est censée être mariée et avoir une vie de famille convenable donc …

- Faut voir. Je l'appelle dès demain pour tout lui expliquer, mais si on arrive à mettre tout ça en place Jordan, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Je suis d'accord.

Il y eu une court silence où chacun d'eux commençaient inconsciemment à élaborer le plan dans leurs esprits.

- Elle ne va pas en revenir … Lança Angéla.

- Qui aurait cru … répondit Jordan

- Ouais, qui aurait cru qu'un jour, Rayanne Graff aurait été notre seul espoir. Fini la jeune femme.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, l'un en face de l'autre, sans un mot. Le soleil commençait à amorcer sa descente derrière eux, colorant le ciel d'orange. Ils se remirent à marcher.

Jordan regardait parfois en direction de la jeune femme. Il était assez discret pour ne pas qu'elle le remarque. Il la trouvait tellement belle sous cette lumière. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir simplement lui prendre la main mais même ce simple geste lui était interdit. C'était un fardeau qu'il devrait porter tant qu'il la verrait. Finalement, il fini par se convaincre que plus vite elle retournerait à New-York mieux ça serait, et pour lui et pour elle.

Une fois la balade terminée, ils allèrent comme prévu au penthouse pour partager un « dîner en famille », comme aimait à le dire Eliot. Ce repas se déroula sans problème. Jordan était des plus agréable. Pour une fois il n'était ni renfermé ni silencieux. Il parlait autant à Eliot qu'à Angéla et s'était même proposé de faire la vaisselle. Le visage de Carter était rayonnant. Ils avaient déjà descendu trois bouteilles au court du repas et l'ambiance était des plus chaleureuse.

Rien n'aurait laissé supposer qu'un triangle amoureux existait entre ces trois personnes. Pourtant et malgré les efforts d'Angéla et Jordan pour faire bonne figure, cette histoire planait toujours au dessus de leurs têtes et cela se voyait dans chaque regard qu'ils échangeaient.


	5. IT'S ON !

**CHAPITRE V **

**IT'S ON !**

A l'autre bout du territoire près de Pittsburgh, Rayanne Graff et sa fille Malaurie étaient tranquillement installées dans leur petit appartement. La petite fille regardait sagement un dessin animé pendant que sa mère se vernissait les ongles de pieds. Le téléphone sonna.

La jeune femme décrocha et eu l'agréable surprise de trouver son amie de toujours à l'autre bout. Au début, elle affichait un sourire radieux mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle écoutait ce qu'Angéla avait à lui dire, son visage se transformait laissant transparaître un enthousiasme qu'elle n'avait plus affiché depuis des années. Quand elle raccrocha elle ramassa ses affaires en vitesse et dit simplement à sa fille :

- Mets tes chaussures, dépêches toi on va voir tonton Riquie !

Quelques minutes plus tard elles arrivèrent au magasin. Rayanne se jeta sur un des employés de son ami pour qu'il aille lui dire qu'elle l'attendait. Riquie presque affolé arriva vers Rayanne.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ! La petite va bien ? On m'a dit que c'était urgent !

Rayanne ne répondit rien, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Rayanne, dépêche toi, j'ai énormément de travail aujourd'hui et …

- Angéla a couché avec Jordan. Répondit-elle simplement en lui coupant la parole.

Riquie resta bouche bée.

- Maman, c'est quoi couché ? Demanda Malaurie en tirant sur la jupe de sa mère.

- C'est rien ma puce, des choses de grandes personnes, va jouer là bas un instant tu veux. Lui répondit sa mère en ne lâchant pas Riquie des yeux.

- Tout le monde dehors ! On ferme ! Ordonna soudainement Riquie à ses employés.

- Quoi ? Mais monsieur, il y a encore du monde en magasin …

- Offrez leur 20% sur la totalité des achats s'ils partent maintenant et reviennent demain.

- Monsieur …

- Obéissez ! Répondit sévèrement Riquie. J'ai une crise familiale à régler.

Les employés s'exécutèrent et entreprirent de faire sortir les clients.

Peu de temps après Riquie et Rayanne s'étaient installés dans le salon privé du magasin, gardant l'œil sur Malaurie qui jouait un peu plus loin. Autour d'un soda gazeux pour madame et d'un café pour monsieur, Rayanne commença à exposer la situation à son ami.

- Apparemment ça s'est passé après le resto qu'on avait fait tous ensemble.

- Ah ouais ? Quand il l'a ramené ? Demanda Riquie retrouvant la curiosité adolescente.

- Même pas ! Angéla l'a rejoint ensuite à son hôtel. Apparemment, ils s'étaient disputés avant de se quitter … Bref ! Ils l'ont fait et elle serait partit juste après comme une voleuse.

- J'aurais fait pareil, ça ne doit pas être facile à assumer pour elle. Fit remarquer le jeune homme.

- Toujours est-il que Jordan s'est pointé à l'anniversaire de Patty tu te souviens ?

Riquie hocha la tête en attendant la suite.

- Et bien, figure toi qu'Eliot est le production de Jordan ! Annonça-t-elle exaltée.

- Tu plaisantes ? !

- Je t'assure ! Depuis Jordan et elle n'ont rien fait, ils s'évitent mais Eliot se pose des questions sur Jordan parce qu'il voit bien que quelque chose n'est pas clair. Et c'est là que j'interviens ! Dit-elle fièrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à voir là dedans toi ?

- Eliot veux fouiller dans le passé de Jordan dans le but que raviver la flamme de son musicien pour son amour de lycée et sortir un beau CD tout neuf. Ça va être un peu gênant quand il découvrira qu'en fait elle n'est autre que sa petite femme !

- Effectivement, en déduit-il, continu …

- Donc ils veulent que je me fasse passer pour Angéla et que je remonte le moral de Jordan pour ensuite le larguer proprement et clôturer cette histoire !

- C'est dingue ! Tu vas jouer le rôle d'Angéla !

- C'est comme si on retournait au lycée Riquie, je vais reprendre le rôle d'Emilie !

- Sois prudente, tu peux casser son mariage si tu ne fais pas attention, ne fais pas de gaffe Rayanne. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. J'ai quand même une question, Eliot t'a vu à l'anniversaire et je suppose qu'Angéla a dit à son mari qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette mystérieuse jeune femme. Du moins, moi j'aurai dit ça.

- Écoutes Riquie, après c'est leurs histoires, ils se débrouilleront avec les détailles ok. Et toi et moi nous sommes mariés !

- Quoi ? !

- Oui, mon personnage doit l'être, donc je t'autoproclame MON MARI ! Lança-t-elle solennellement.

Elle lui sauta au cou.

- Cette histoire va mal finir… Dit-il en berçant son amie.

- Oh mon Riquounet … Te fais pas de bile, on va se marrer !

- On verra …

Elle ramassa ses affaires et appela sa fille.

- Je pars demain pour Los Angeles. Dit elle avant de partir. Je t'enverrai une carte postale t'inquiète !

Riquie leur fit un signe de la main et elles quittèrent le magasin.

A l'aéroport de Los Angeles, le jour suivant, Jordan attendait l'arrivée de Rayanne. Il avait convenu avec Angéla que cela ferait plus naturel que se soit lui qui aille l'accueillir. Pour l'occasion il avait demandé à Eliot de pouvoir arriver plus tard en studio ce jour là, sans pour autant lui préciser la raison. Le plan était simple, il devait arrivée avec Rayanne et sa fille au studio et la présenter officiellement à tout le monde. Angéla quant à elle devait, très innocemment, les inviter à dîner le soir même.

C'est ainsi que Miss Graff chargée de sac à dos en tout genre arriva dans le hall de l'aéroport avec Malaurie, aussi chargée que sa mère, à ses côtés. Jordan s'avança vers elles et pris quelques sacs pour les décharger. Ils commencèrent à arpenter l'aéroport pour rejoindre la voiture.

- Alors Catalano, tu n'es pas heureux de recevoir « l'amour de ta vie » dans ton amble demeure ? Demanda la jeune femme, sarcastique.

- Bonjour Jordan. Dit poliment la petite fille.

Le musicien lui sourit et se retourna vers sa mère qui le fixait en souriant.

- C'est bon Graff, la ferme …

- Oh ! Jordan, se n'est pas une façon de traiter ton seule espoir de survie dans l'industrie musicale mon cher !

- Pardon … Souffla-il agacé.

- J'aime quand tu me dis pardon, tu es ma chose si je comprend bien, intéressant. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- N'exagères pas. Lui répondit Jordan.

- C'est bon ! Je rigole ! Dé-stresses, tout va bien se passer. Bon où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ?

- Au studio, on va refaire les présentations.

- J'ai hâte d'y être ! Lança Rayanne plus enthousiaste que jamais.

Jordan soupira en se demandant encore dans quoi il allait se fourrer.

Arrivé au studio d'enregistrement, ils interrompirent la séance. Eliot et Angéla étaient en cabine. Quand la jeune femme vit Jordan et Rayanne entrer, son estomac se noua et son esprit lui signala que la partie allait commencer.

- Se n'est pas ton amie Rayanne ? Demanda Eliot, surprit

- Si. Répondit simplement Angéla en se dirigeant vers le studio. Suis moi, je t'expliquerais.

- Les gars, commença Jordan, je vous présente Rayanne et sa fille Malaurie, elles sont venues passer quelques jours chez moi.

- Graff ? ! S'écria Tino.

Jordan et Angéla se regardèrent affolés. Tino, ils n'avaient pas pensé à ce détail. Ils avaient été tellement préoccupés à sauver leurs peaux qu'ils avaient omis une des choses les plus importantes.

A l'époque du lycée Rayanne traînait souvent avec Tino et sa bande. Apparemment, il n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement entre elle et Angéla, mais dès qu'ils allaient se souvenir, tout allait prendre forme dans son esprit.

Rayanne en était aussi consciente que les deux autres, sa première mission de sauvetage était devant elle et elle se devait d'agir au plus vite.

- Tino ! ! Cria Rayanne en se jetant dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? ! Tu traînes toujours avec Catalano à ce que je vois !

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez en contact, répondit Tino légèrement pris au dépourvu, je suis surpris de te voir ici.

- Je sais, je sais … je te présente Malaurie, ma fille. Viens dire bonjour ma puce.

La petite s'exécuta sans broncher.

- Ta fille ? !

- En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

Elle le prit de nouveau dans ses bras sans que Tino n'ait son mot à dire et elle chuchota à son oreille :

_« Ce que tu vas entendre ou voir pendant les 3 prochains jours va sûrement te surprendre, mais ne bronches pas ou je te tue ! Tu demanderas des explications à Catalano plus tard. Et pas un mot à Eliot, pigé ! »_

Rayanne se dégagea alors de l'emprise de Tino qui la regarda s'éloigner encore confus. Il n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer.

- Angéla !

Rayanne serra son amie dans ses bras et lui glissa à l'oreille : _« Je gère Tino, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais t'aurais pu me prévenir ! »_. Angéla la regarda, navrée.

- Eliot, bonjour. Continua Rayanne, ravie de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, répondit le producteur, que nous vaux le plaisir de ta visite à L.A. ?

- Je suis venue voir Jordan.

- Je vais l'héberger quelques jours.

- Oh … j'aurais pensé que tu serais venue voir Angéla plutôt, j'avais compris que … commença Eliot avant d'être interrompu par sa femme.

- En quoi ça te regarde Eliot, tu es bien curieux.

Il regarda son épouse sans comprendre.

- J'ai du boulot aujourd'hui, si tu veux on se retrouve ce soir. Dit Jordan à Rayanne.

- Je vais t'aider à t'installer si tu veux, laissons ces messieurs travailler. Enchaîna Angéla.

- Quelle bonne idée ! Répondit Rayanne.

- Vous n'avez qu'à venir dîner chez nous ce soir, je serais ravie de vous avoir à ma table. Lança Angéla sans même consulter son mari.

- D'accord. Répondit la jeune femme. Malaurie tu viens on y va.

Rayanne déposa un léger baisé sur la joue de Jordan en partant, sous les yeux ébahis d'Eliot, Tino et Shane.

- A ce soir. Lui dit-elle simplement.

Jordan lui sourit. En les regardant quitter le studio son regard croisa un instant celui d'Angéla, puis il détourna les yeux.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? ! S'écria Tino, une fois les filles parties.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Lança Jordan à son ami avec un regard insistant.

Le musicien se souvint alors de l'avertissement de Rayanne et se rassit sagement derrière sa batterie. Eliot s'approcha de Jordan, les mains sur les hanches.

- On se met au boulot ? Demanda Catalano en prenant sa guitare.

- C'est elle ? Demanda discrètement Eliot.

- Elle qui ? Répondit Jordan en jouant le jeux jusqu'au bout.

- C'est elle la femme mariée qui te prend la tête en ce moment ?

- J'ai simplement suivie ton conseil Eliot, je vais mettre les choses au point avec elle et me re-concentrer ensuite sur ma musique. Ça n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Si, bien sûr, je trouve ça un peu surprenant c'est tout. Quand je l'ai rencontré chez les parents d'Angéla elle n'avait rien mentionnée de la sorte.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'histoire que l'on raconte dans une réunion de famille. Rétorqua Jordan.

- Tu as raison, excuses moi, ça ne me regarde pas … en tout cas, je suis content que tu ais pris les devants. Je t'avoue que si tu ne l'avais pas fais, j'aurai fini par le faire à ta place. Avoua Eliot en souriant.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Jordan en jouant les ignorants.

Le producteur lui sourit avant de retourner en cabine.

- Aller tout le monde au boulot, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça ! Lança le producteur à travers le micro.

Le groupe commença alors à jouer. Jordan sentait le regard inquisiteur de Tino peser sur lui. Il devrait bientôt lui parler.

Arrivée chez Jordan, Angéla aida son amie à s'installer. Jordan avait préparé la chambre d'ami pour la jeune femme. Angéla n'était jamais entrée chez lui et elle n'avait pas du tout imaginée ça comme ça. On entrait dans un grand séjour lumineux aux murs jaunes orangés. Le sol était couvert d'un carrelage ocre.

La maison du jeune homme avait les couleurs du soleil. Jamais elle n'aurait crue que Jordan avait de tels goûts en matière de décoration d'intérieur. En face, un couloir avec plusieurs portes en bois brun, au fond on pouvait discerner une chambre, les autres portes étaient closes.

A droite de l'entrée, après deux petites marches on arrivait dans un premier salon avec un écran plat géant, une sono, une console de jeux dont les manettes traînaient par terre, des canapés en cuirs noirs avec deux fauteuils assortis, formant un cercle autour d'une table basse. Une grande cheminée ornait le mur du fond. De l'autre côté de la pièce il y avait une grande table de salon sur laquelle il n'avait pas du manger depuis longtemps vu que les chaises y étaient posée à l'envers.

Rayanne alla machinalement poser ses affaires dans la chambre du fond et Angéla continua son inspection avec curiosité. En face de la table de salon, elle trouva une grande cuisine dernier cri, toute aménagée. La jeune femme sourit à l'idée que Jordan pouvait cuisiner. En regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua également un escalier en colimaçon qui donnait sur une mezzanine servant de palier à d'autres pièces.

- Maman ! Maman ! Cria Malaurie

Rayanne arriva en courant dans le salon. Elle et Angéla suivirent la voix de la petite fille jusqu'au jardin. Un magnifique jardin avec une piscine entourée de plantes luxuriantes et de roches avec une cascade artificielle. C'était un vrai petit paradis.

Rayanne compris rapidement pourquoi sa fille l'avait appelé. La petite jouait avec deux gros chiens. Le jardinier signala aux jeunes femmes qu'il était chargé de s'occuper des chiens pendant l'absence de leur propriétaire.

- Ton mari à l'air de s'occuper royalement de son jeune poulain. Fit remarquer Rayanne à Angéla, encore abasourdie par ce décor de rêve.

- Oui apparemment … Eliot m'avait parlé de cette maison, je ne savais pas que Jordan la louait.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il lui fait payer un loyer ? Il n'a même pas vendu de disque encore, comment il pourrait se payer ça.

- Je connais Eliot, tout ça doit faire partie de leur contrat.

Elles s'installèrent en terrasse à l'ombre d'un parasol.

- Alors Angéliqua … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Toute cette histoire ne te ressemble pas.

- Je sais … avoua la jeune femme. C'est arrivé comme ça, on avait rien prémédité. Il y avait cette nostalgie, on a retrouvé tout le monde, les souvenirs du passé nous on submergés …

- Ne te cherche pas d'excuse, lança Rayanne, si tu as fais ça c'est qu'une part de toi le voulait toujours.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on a toujours eu une relation compliquée lui et moi, sans jamais avoir une vraie rupture … je me suis mariée et je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour.

- Et maintenant ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Angéla.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Comment ça ?

- Comment veux-tu que cette histoire se termine ? Demanda Rayanne à son amie.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Je veux repartir à New-York reprendre mon travail et oublier tout ça.

Rayanne hocha simplement la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, répondit la jeune maman, si c'est ce que tu souhaites ton vœux sera exhaussé d'ici 3 jours ma belle et tu ne reverras plus Catalano …

A cette idée, une boule serra la gorge d'Angéla.

- C'est pour le bien de tout le monde. Soupira-t-elle.

- Et lui ?

- Quoi et lui ?

- Jordan est de ton avis ? Demanda Rayanne.

La jeune femme détourna les yeux et ne répondit rien. A vrai dire, elle n'en savait rien mais peu importe. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Rayanne n'ajouta rien et alla caresser les chiens, rejoignant sa fille.

- Tu sais qu'il y a un risque que Tino te reconnaisse.

- Il m'a à peine croisée au lycée, j'étais jeune et j'avais les cheveux rouges. Il ne m'a même pas reconnue au studio. Répondit Angéla.

- Je sais mais il savait que tu sortais avec Jordan à l'époque et que nous étions amies … Je pense qu'il n'aura pas de mal à faire le rapprochement, même si je lui ai gentiment suggéré de la fermer.

- On verra bien … on sera là pour le contrer au cas où de toute façon …

- Au fait, je compte dire que je suis mariée à Riquie ce soir. Lança-t-elle toute fière.

- A Riquie ? !

- Hey, tu vois un autre homme dans ma vie ? ! S'indigna Rayanne.

Angéla ne répondit rien. Les deux amies se regardèrent un instant en silence et éclatèrent de rire.

En milieu d'après midi, à la fin de la session, tout le groupe rangeait soigneusement le matériel. Eliot était déjà partit et bientôt il ne resta plus que Tino et Jordan au studio.

Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis l'incident de la matinée. Jordan n'avait pas non plus cherché la confrontation. Le pauvre Tino s'était bien rendu compte que quelques choses lui manquait mais impossible de mettre le doigt sur l'élément manquant.

Il était assis derrière sa batterie et Jordan voyait bien que le cerveau de son batteur bouillonnait. Finalement, il avait décidé de le laisser dans le flou encore quelques jours jusqu'à ce qu'Angéla reparte à New-York. Avec un peu de chance il allait tout oublier. Jordan allait donc quitter le studio quand Tino s'écria :

_« la rouquine ! »_

Jordan se stoppa net. Tino fit quelque pas vers lui et continua :

- Au bahut cette rouquine timide avec qui Graff traînait tout le temps, celle avec qui tu es sortit …

- Tino arrêtes … commença Jordan calmement.

- Quoi arrêtes ? ! Catalano … ça me revient maintenant ! Angéla … Tu es sortie avec la femme d'Eliot ! S'écria t-il

- Tino la ferme ! Cria Jordan presque apeuré. Personne ne le sait ok. Eliot ne doit rien savoir !

- Mais pourquoi ? ! Vous étiez jeune, ça fait quoi, plus de dix ans ? ! Calmes toi, il y a prescription !

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde d'accord. Répondit Jordan plus calmement.

- A moins que … Commença le batteur en réfléchissant.

Jordan le fusilla du regard. Soudainement il vit le regard de Tino s'écarquiller.

- Tu as couché avec elle ? !

- Tino STOP ! Lança Jordan dans un mouvement de main significatif.

Il se passa désespérément les mains dans les cheveux et soupira. Tino ne regardait presque avec dégoût.

- Écoutes, commença Jordan, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, tu sais que si Eliot l'apprend ça risque de compromettre l'enregistrement …

Tino hocha la tête.

- Pour ma défense, ça s'est passé quand je suis retourné là bas, je ne savais pas qu'elle était mariée à Carter ok. Quand je l'ai découvert, il était trop tard et crois moi je m'en veux.

- T'as pas à te justifier mais j'espère seulement que ta connerie ne va pas foutre en l'air l'avenir des Frozen. Je crois que sur ce point j'ai le droit de m'en mêler un minimum Catalano. On se connaît depuis longtemps maintenant toi et moi et, au départ, il n'y avait que nous. Toi et moi on sait à quel point on a bosser dur pour en arriver là …

- Je sais …

- Et Graff ! ? Qu'est-ce que Graff viens faire dans l'histoire ! ? Elle à un gosse en plus t'a vu ? ! C'est dingue ! T'as couché avec elle aussi, encore ! C'est ta fille ! ? s'affola Tino en réalisant.

- Ok stop ! Arrête ton délire ! On dirait Madame Doubtfire ! Répondit Jordan pour stopper la paranoïa de son ami.

Il y eu un léger silence.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec Rayanne et sa fille n'est pas la mienne. La raison pour laquelle elle est là c'est mon affaire d'accord. Tu risques de voir des choses bizarres pendant trois jours mais lâches l'affaire. Dis-toi que je fais ça dans l'intérêt des Frozen. Répondit Jordan pour clôturer la conversation.

- Comme tu veux, commença Tino, j'ai confiance en toi Catalano.

Jordan se retourna pour partir.

- Mais je t'ai à l'œil Jordan. Je ne tiens pas à gâcher mon avenir pour une erreur que je n'ai pas commise. Finit Tino

Le guitariste ne répondit rien et quitta le studio.

Le soir venu, Rayanne et Jordan arrivèrent chez les Carter. Le jeune homme avait poliment apporté une bouteille de vin. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour prendre l'apéritif. Eliot déboucha une bouteille de Champagne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? Demanda Rayanne.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Eliot, peut-être à une longue et fructueuse collaboration avec les Frozen.

- Au Frozen alors ! Répéta Rayanne en levant son vers à Jordan.

- Où est Malaurie ? Lui demanda Angéla.

- La gardienne de maison s'en occupe, Jordan m'a assurée que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle. Ce soir nous sommes entre adulte, il y a une éternité que je n'avais pas passée une soirée sans ma fille.

- Ton mari t'aide un peu non ? Demanda Eliot.

- Riquie ? Oui bien sûr dès qu'il le peut, mais il est très occupé à la boutique, il finit tard et …

- Riquie ? Oh … Eliot regarda sa femme, confus. Je ne savais pas que Riquie était ton mari …

Jordan avala sa coupe d'une traite, cette histoire devenait vraiment trop compliquée pour lui.

- Bien sûr, nous avons toujours été ami et il a toujours été là pour moi donc il nous a semblé évident de nous mariés. Nous étions tous les deux à des point dans nos vies où nous étions écœurée de la gente masculine et …

Angéla la fusilla du regard.

- La gente masculine ? Répéta Eliot

- Oui, Riquie est gay. Nous avons fait un mariage de cœur. Il a plus été un père pour Malaurie que son père biologique, pour moi c'était naturel.

- Oh … souffla Carter en essayant d'imaginer la vie de ce couple peu ordinaire.

- Bref ! Lança Angéla en essayant de couper court à cette conversation scabreuse. En tout cas, je lève mon verre à toi Rayanne !

La jeune femme finit sa coupe à son tour et se resservit.

- Le champagne ne te plais pas ? Demande Eliot.

- Il est sûrement très bon merci, mais je ne bois pas d'alcool. Répondit Rayanne légèrement gênée.

- Il fallait le dire ! Je vais te chercher un petit cocktail au fruit de la passion dont moi seul ai le secret. Tu viens m'aider à la préparer Jordan ?

Eliot se leva pour aller en cuisine et Jordan le suivit.

- Rayanne n'en fait pas trop. Chuchota Angéla.

- T'inquiète ça roule …

Angéla, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, fini de nouveau son verre d'une traite.

- Elle est gentille. Commença Eliot

- C'est la meilleure. répondit Jordan tout en coupant les fruits.

Les deux hommes chuchotaient en cuisine pour ne pas se faire entendre des deux autres. De là où ils se trouvaient, il pouvaient sans problème admirer les deux femmes à leur insu.

- C'est étrange, je ne t'imaginais pas du tout avec elle. Avoua Eliot.

- Elle et moi c'est une longue histoire. Répondit Jordan en regardant secrètement Angéla.

- Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir une vie des plus facile.

- C'est vrai, elle a eu sa période rebelle, comme nous tous en fait mais c'est une battante et elle a combattu ses démons pour le bien de sa fille.

- C'est admirable de sa part.

Eliot mit les morceaux de fruits dans le mixeur et activa le processus de liquéfaction de son cocktail.

- Je tien à te dire que le faite que tu ais des vus sur une femme mariée m'a un peu dérangé au départ …

Jordan l'écouta sans rien dire.

- Mais après avoir entendu son histoire je comprends mieux.

- Comment ça ? Demanda le musicien.

- Il est clair qu'elle et Riquie ont fait un mariage de cœur. Rayanne cherchait un bon père pour sa fille et son ami était le meilleur des choix. Mais il est clair qu'ils n'ont pas une relation de couple normale. Sachant ça, je pense que tu as tout a fait le droit de tenter à nouveau quelque chose. Lui confia Eliot

- Non, Riquie tien malgré tout beaucoup à Rayanne, je ne connais pas les détails intimes de leur relation mais je ne pense pas que se soit quelque chose de très morale. Répondit Jordan embarrassé.

- Si elle est venue jusqu'ici ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Écoutes, je veux juste régler les mal entendus avec elle. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous au lycée n'a pas été toujours très facile à gérer et malgré plusieurs tentative, la vie a toujours finie par nous séparer, expliqua Jordan tout en fixant Angéla, je pense que c'est un signe. Même si c'est dure, je dois tourner la page. Je pense l'avoir déjà assez fait souffrir dans le passé.

- C'est une décision raisonnable mais, et excuse moi d'avance de te poser la question, as-tu toujours des sentiments pour elle ?

Jordan, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Angéla pendant toute la conversation, pris un moment avant de répondre.

- J'en aurai toujours, c'était mon premier amour et j'étais le sien, mais les choses changes nous devons tous évoluer un jour. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un de bien pour moi dehors.

- Tu es un homme bien. Lui assure Eliot en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Je suis fier de toi.

A ces mots, Jordan sentit de nouveau une énorme culpabilité lui écraser le thorax. Comme si un poids énorme entravait sa respiration. Comment pouvait-il être si faux avec une personne qu'il respectait tant. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice et Eliot apporta le verre à Rayanne en rejoignant le salon.

En se lavant les mains, Jordan regardait Angéla en pensant que tout ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai, mais qu'avec elle, il n'arriverait jamais à l'appliquer aussi rationnellement. Il avait dit à Eliot toutes les choses dont sa raison lui criait depuis des semaines, mais s'il avait laissé parler son cœur, cela aurait été un tout autre discours. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps sa tête serait plus forte que son cœur et le champagne n'arrangeait rien.

Le reste de l'apéritif s'articula autour de sujet plus léger. Malgré tout, Rayanne continuait son délire en donnant de plus en plus de détail sur la vie qu'elle s'était inventée. Des détails pas toujours très cohérent qui plus ait. Eliot était gentil et acquiesçait à chacun de ses mensonges, mais Angéla et Jordan savait qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il n'allait pas boire tous ses discours farfelus.

Le pire scénario serait qu'Eliot découvre la supercherie à cause de toutes les extravagances de la jeune femme. Les deux autres complices noyaient, depuis le début, leur angoisse dans l'alcool si bien qu'en passant à table, Jordan et Angéla étaient très détendu. Tellement détendu qu'ils en étaient presque saoul. Malgré tout ils sauvaient les apparences et restaient sérieux mais leurs esprits commençaient à sérieusement divaguer.

- Parles nous du père de Malaurie ? Demanda Angéla à son amie.

A cette question, Rayanne perdis son enthousiasme habituel et devint plus sérieuse.

- Enfin … tu n'es pas obligé, je … c'est juste que tu n'en parle jamais alors … Enchaîna Angéla en essayant de se rattraper.

- Non ça va, c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur le sujet tu sais. J'ai traversé le pays pendant plusieurs années après le lycée. Je faisais du stop ou je me trouvais des amis de voyages, comme ils aiment à s'appeler. Parfois on faisait un peu la manche mais toujours avec le sourire. C'était une forme de liberté que nous recherchions à cette époque et les biens matériels n'étaient pas importants. Mais ces gens sont des nomades, ils ne veulent aucune attache, ils veulent rester libre. Commença Rayanne.

Elle prit un instant pour manger un morceau de viande et continua :

- Et j'ai commencé à côtoyer cet homme qui était aussi déluré que moi, nous étions inséparables et on partageait les mêmes idéologies. On est tombé amoureux, c'était magique. Mais un jour je suis tombée enceinte et c'était la fin. Avoir un enfant allait à l'encontre de la vie qu'il avait choisit et moi j'ai voulu le garder donc … il n'a pas voulu reconnaître l'enfant et nous sommes partit chacun de notre côté.

Un silence pesant s'installa autour de la table.

- Hey arrêtez ! C'est du passé tout ça et je savais à quoi m'attendre. J'aime ma fille et je ne regrette rien alors arrêtez de faire ces tête d'enterrement ! Dit la jeune femme en retrouvant son enthousiasme.

Elle leva son verre :

- Je trinque à l'évolution ! Lança-t-elle fièrement.

Les trois autre l'imitèrent en retrouvant le sourire.

- Bon, il est tant de passer au dessert. Dit Angéla en ramassant les assiettes.

Eliot ouvrait déjà une troisième bouteille de vin.

- Quelqu'un viens m'aider à dresser les assiettes ? Demanda-t-elle

- J'arrive. Répondit Jordan serviable.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Angéla commença à découper son gâteau au chocolat pour le servir sur un lit de crème en anglaise. Jordan la regardait faire, l'eau à la bouche. Seulement se n'était pas pour le dessert qu'il salivait.

Avec tout cet alcool, sa raison commençait à perdre en puissante et à cet instant précis il avait plus que jamais envie d'elle. Il regarda les deux autres au salon. Pas de doute, ils étaient trop occupés à discuter pour faire attention à eux.

Jordan était juste derrière elle maintenant, si près qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux et Angéla le savait. Elle restait imperturbable, faisant semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué. Le jeune homme plaça ses mains sur l'établi de la cuisine, entourant ainsi la jeune femme. Ils fixaient tous les deux les assiettes comme pour se donner un alibi.

- Arrêtes ça … souffla la jeune femme.

- Arrête quoi ? Chuchota-t-il

- Tu le sais très bien. Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Tu sens très bon.

- Jordan arrêtes ça suffit.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva prise au piège entre l'établi et Jordan qui la fixait avec envie.

- Écoutes, commença-t-elle, j'ai trop bu ce soir pour être complètement maître de moi-même et toi aussi je pense, alors s'il te plait recule.

Il la libéra sans pour autant arrêter de la fixer. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du lui non plus.

- Tu as de la crème sur le doigt. Lui signala Jordan.

- Quoi ?

Le jeune homme lui montra sa main. Effectivement, elle avait un peu de crème à la vanille sur le bout de l'index. Angéla fixa son doigt un instant puis, presque machinalement, elle le présenta lentement à Jordan. Il n'hésita même pas une seconde et pris délicatement l'index de la jeune femme dans sa bouche pour en avaler la crème. Un frisson partant du bas de leurs dos et s'arrêtant à la base de leur nuque, les traversa tous les deux.

Après ça, Angéla avala difficilement sa salive et pris quelques assiettes en se sauvant rapidement au salon. Jordan ferma les yeux un moment, essayant de se calmer et apporta le reste des assiettes à table.

A peine installée à table, le portable d'Angéla sonna. La jeune femme regarda qui était la personne qui l'appelait, sur l'écran extérieur de son mobile : « _Bureau_ ».

- Excusez moi. Dit-elle en quittant la table.

Une fois à l'écart des trois autres elle répondit.

- Allo ?

_- Angéla, c'est Max._

- Max, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle

_- On a avancé dans la recherche ethnique sur le peuple Ikaîoa. _

- La tribu d'Asie centrale ?

_- Tout à fait, il faut que tu vois ça au plus vite. Monsieur Milton a déjà fait expédié ton billet de retour pour New-York. Tu pars demain après-midi sur le vol de 16h35._

- Demain ?

_- Il y a un problème ?_

Angéla regarda les autres, toujours à table.

- Non, non ça va. Aucun problème.

Elle raccrocha et les rejoint.

- Changement de programme. Je repars demain pour New-York, on a besoin de moi au bureau. Annonça Angéla.

En entendant ça, Jordan réalisa que Angéla quittait la ville et son estomac se contracta. Il posa sa fourchette ne pouvant plus rien avaler. Rayanne remarqua immédiatement ce changement d'attitude chez lui et un petit sourire s'inscrit sur son visage.

- On va vous laisser. Annonça à son tour le musicien en se levant.

- Quoi ? Mais tu as à peine touché à ton dessert. Remarqua Eliot.

- Oui, je suis désolé. Ca doit être le vin, je crois que j'en ai vraiment abusé ce soir.

Rayanne rassembla ses affaires sans poser de question.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, commença la jeune femme, je vais prendre le volant.

- Oui c'est préférable. Répondit Eliot.

- Bye Angéliqua. ton vol est à quelle heure ?

- 16h30 environ.

- Je passerai te dire au revoir demain matin. Répondit Rayanne en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

- D'accord. Répondit Angéla en lui rendant son accolade.

- Je répéterai demain donc … commença Jordan.

Lui et Angéla se regardèrent un instant puis il fit quelques pas vers elle pour la prendre très brièvement dans ses bras. Cette étreinte avait été tellement rapide, qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de resserrer ses bras autour de lui.

- Rentre bien. Lui dit Jordan avant de partir rapidement.

Rayanne le suivit des yeux, mal à l'aise. L'ambiance de la soirée avait changé du tout au tout en quelques minutes. Elle fit un dernier signe à ses hôtes, le plus poliment possible vu la façon dont Jordan avait procédé, avant de quitter leur maison.

Arrivée dans la voiture, le jeune homme était déjà installé côté passager. Elle mit le contacte et démarra le moteur.

- ça va ? Demanda Rayanne

- Roule. Répondit simplement Jordan et fixant la vitre de la voiture l'air absent.


	6. 360 !

**CHAPITRE VI**

**360°**

Jordan était resté silencieux tout au long du chemin. Arrivé chez lui, il s'était presque rué sur le bar et en avait sortit une bouteille de Whisky, qu'il entreprit de boire directement au goulot. Rayanne le regarda faire sans rien dire au départ puis, quand il se laissa glisser le long du mur, les yeux toujours aussi vide, elle décida d'agir.

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir par terre près de lui et lui donna un coup d'épaule amical.

- Tu crois pas que t'as eu ta dose pour ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la bouteille.

- Hey Graff … Tu te rappel la dernière fois où on a bu ensemble ? Demanda t-il d'une voix chantante.

- Je m'en souviens mais compte pas sur moi ce soir Catalano. Le passé c'est le passé.

Il la regarda un instant et éclata de rire en lui rendant un coup d'épaule moins assuré que celui qu'il avait reçu cependant.

- Je suis saoul. Constata péniblement Jordan.

- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur. Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

- T'inquiète pas Graff, c'est pas toi que je veux de toute façon.

- Je sais. D'ailleurs la dernière fois que je t'ai vu dans cet état, c'était pour la même personne.

Il la regarda et reprit une gorgée.

- Alors, commença t-elle, tu vas te décider à m'en parler ou je peux aller me coucher ?

- Non restes … restes … répondit t-il entre deux hoquets.

- Qu'est-ce qui te travail ? Tu savais bien qu'elle allait repartir non ?

- Ouais, ouais mais pas si tôt.

- Un jour ou trois, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- J'en sais rien. Soupira le jeune homme en se passant les mains sur le visage.

Il prit un moment pour rassembler ses idées.

- C'est juste que … je voulais … tu vois … genre … trouver un moyen … genre un putain d'Happy End à la con. Et j'ai rien ! Finit-il par dire en accompagnant ses paroles de gestes désordonnés.

- Trouver un moyen pour quoi ? Elle est mariée Jordan. Je croyais que j'étais là pour ça justement, pour effacer vos erreurs.

- C'est le cas.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu t'obstines à replonger dedans ?

- Mais parce que, commença t-il, parce que … tu vois le problème c'est Eliot. Eliot c'est mon ami et toi aussi tu es mon amie Rayanne tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais …

- Restes concentré Catalano ! Coupa Rayanne en claquant des doigts devant les pupilles dilatées de Jordan.

- On parlait de quoi ? Lança-t-il avant de reporter le goulot à ses lèvres.

- Donne moi ça ! Lui dit-elle agacée en lui prenant la bouteille.

- Hey ! Gémit Jordan. J'ai pas encore tout finit !

- Eliot, on parlait d'Eliot !

- Eliot c'est Eliot tu vois, c'est mon pote. Il m'a tout donné et moi j'ai couché avec sa femme et en plus j'ai envie de recommencer à chaque fois que je la vois. Je suis une personne horrible … horrible… balbutia le jeune homme en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Rayanne.

- T'es encore amoureux d'elle ? Demanda doucement Rayanne après un instant.

- Je ne me rappel même plus d'un jour où je ne l'ai pas été.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Graff ? Lui demanda Jordan en s'efforçant de tenir sa tête droite.

- Pour l'instant tu peux aller dormir, ça serait déjà bien. Et après, écoutes je ne peux pas trouver la réponse pour toi mais, si tu ne lui parles pas ou si tu essais simplement de vivre avec, tu vas finir alcoolique ça c'est clair.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi… souffla Jordan en prenant de nouveau la bouteille.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça va continuer à te ronger la tête jusqu'au cerveau. Toi et moi on sait qu'il n'y a qu'une Angéla Chase sur Terre et si c'est elle que tu veux, sois au moins franc envers toi-même au lieu de te cacher derrière une amitié bien trop lourde à porter. Dans ces circonstances en tout cas.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient mariés. Répondit Jordan les yeux dans le vague.

- Justement. Combien de temps tu vas te torturer comme ça ?

- Ya pas de solutions …

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit Catalano, la nuit porte conseil.

Elle lui reprit la bouteille et regarda le pauvre Jordan essayer de se relever et aller jusqu'à sa chambre en titubant. Après un mouvement de tête navrée, elle se dit que si, à l'époque du lycée, on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle donnerait des leçons de morale aux autres, elle aurait explosé de rire. Ensuite, elle attendit de voir Jordan s'effondrer sur son lit encore tout habillé avant d'entrer dans sa propre chambre. Elle y trouva Malaurie profondément endormie et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

C'était la plus belle chose au monde pour elle. Rayanne jeta la bouteille de Whisky dans l'évier de la salle de bain (habitude qu'elle avait prise au fil du temps quand elle se trouvait en présence d'alcool) et s'allongea doucement aux côtés de sa fille. Elle résistait à l'envie de lui caresser les cheveux pour ne pas la réveiller, mais instinctivement la petite se rapprocha de sa mère pour se blottir contre elle. Ainsi Rayanne s'endormit paisiblement à son tour.

Au même moment dans son lit, auprès de son mari, Angéla fixait le plafond dans le noir. Sur le dos, une main derrière la tête et l'autre sur le ventre, elle cherchait en vain un sommeil qui tardait à venir. Elle se fit même la réflexion que la peinture du plafond aurait besoin d'être rafraîchie. En réalisant ce qui se passait dans son esprit elle eu un moment de honte, se trouvant plus que pathétique. Elle roula sur le côté en tirant les couvertures.

- Arrête de penser si fort, tu m'empêches de dormir. Souffla son mari qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Pardon, répondit t-elle doucement, je pensais que tu dormais.

- C'était les cas.

Eliot se retourna vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est le boulot ? Demanda t-il gentiment.

- Non, je ne sais pas …

- A quoi tu penses ?

Angéla eu soudainement un rapide flash-back : _« Je répéterais demain alors … rentres bien. »_, lui avait dit Jordan presque furtivement en guise d'au revoir.

- A rien. Répondit-elle à son mari. Je n'arrive simplement pas à dormir.

- Je sais ce qui te tracasse.

- A oui ? Demanda t-elle méfiante.

- Oui, mais tu sais on va se revoir très vite ma chérie, c'est l'affaire de quelques semaines. Deux tout au plus.

- Oui, lâcha t-elle dans un soupir de soulagement avant de lui faire face, mais tu vas quand même me manquer.

- Tu me manqueras aussi mon ange. Mais je t'assure que je te retrouverai très vite à New-York, à la maison.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Mais maintenant, il faut que tu dormes. Tu as un long voyage à faire demain.

Elle lui sourit gentiment puis ils se tournèrent de nouveau le dos.

- Tu as raison. Chuchota la jeune femme.

Malgré tout, elle resta éveillée encore une bonne heure en pensant à ces adieux qu'elle avait échangés plus tôt dans la soirée avec le musicien. Pourquoi y pensait-elle autant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire de plus ? Et pourquoi était-il partit si vite ? Des tonnes de questions lui assaillaient l'esprit. Comme des attaques rapides et permanentes à travers son cerveau qui l'empêchaient de trouver le repos.

Dans l'espoir d'apaiser ses esprits, elle saisit son portable et dans un élan presque frénétique elle sortie de sa chambre en refermant délicatement la porte. Une fois dans le salon, elle composa presque machinalement le numéro de Jordan et entendit les premières tonalités. Chacune des sonneries résonant dans son oreille, augmentait son rythme cardiaque.

_« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Jordan, vous savez quoi faire après le bip. Parce qu'avant le bip, ça marche pas ! »_ BIIIIIIIPPP !

Angéla raccrocha immédiatement et retourna se coucher.

_- C'est finit, tu m'as bien compris Jordan, finit ! ! ! Criait Eliot en entraînant Angéla dans sa chute infernale._

_- Jordan au secours ! ! Criait Angéla en tendant la main vers lui._

_- Au bord d'un gouffre sans fin, entouré de lave fumante, Jordan regardait Angéla et Eliot tomber sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit. Il était complètement désemparé..._

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, il était trempé de sueur. Le temps qu'il réalise qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar, une migraine foudroyante lui figea le crâne. Il se recoucha en gémissant, ramenant son oreiller sur sa tête.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

- Revenez quand je ne serai plus mort, enterré et en état de décomposition avancé. Gémit-il

- C'est moi abruti. Répondit Rayanne en entrant avec une tasse de café.

Elle s'assit près de lui, le forçant ainsi à se pousser et lui donna la tasse. Jordan se redressa dans son lit, le visage encore grognon, découvrant son torse nu. Il prit la tasse qui lui était gentiment offerte et en bu une gorgée avant de grimacer.

- Il est trop fort ! Dit-il en redonnant la tasse à Rayanne.

- Bois ça ! ça t'aidera ! Répondit-elle sévèrement en lui retournant l'objet brûlant.

Elle soupira en voyant l'état pitoyable dans lequel il était.

- Eliot a appelé … commença t-elle.

- Eliot ? 10h30, réalisa t-il en regardant son réveil, le studio ! Je suis en retard !

Il se leva d'un bon et se précipita vers la porte de la salle de bain, juxtaposée à sa chambre.

- La séance est annulée !

- Quoi ? ! T'aurai pu me le dire avant !

- Je l'aurai fait si tu m'en avais laissé le temps ! Il a une réunion imprévue avec le label et ne sera pas disponible avant demain matin !

Jordan pris un moment pour comprendre toutes ces informations en restant planté au milieu de la pièce. Rayanne se leva pour sortir de la chambre et, au passage, en profita pour lui donner une dernière information.

- Je serais toi je mettrais au moins un caleçon, il y a une petite fille ici voyons Catalano. Glissa t-elle en souriant. Je vais finir par croire que tu me fais du charme.

Le jeune homme réalisant qu'il était nu comme un ver, se couva immédiatement les parties intimes.

- Sors de là ! ! Lui cria t-il en claquant la porte derrière elle alors que la jeune femme riait aux éclats.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Rayanne et sa fille, allèrent rendre une dernière visite à Angéla. La petite avait judicieusement fait remarquer à sa mère, dans l'ascenseur, qu'en habitant tout en haut de l'immeuble Angéla et Eliot seraient les premiers à être servis par le père noël, fin décembre.

- Salut ! Dit Angéla en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

- Alors, tu fais tes valises ? demanda Rayanne en s'installant sur le canapé.

- J'essaie, à force d'habiter dans deux maisons différentes, j'oublie toujours la moitié de mes affaires derrière moi.

- Ma pauvre, ça doit être très dur effectivement. Répondit sarcastiquement son amie.

Angéla lui fit un sourire entendu.

- Vous êtes bien rentré hier soir ?

- Moi oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Jordan a finit l'apéro chez lui, du coup j'ai bu un verre ou deux et on a couché ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps !

- Rayanne …

- Quoi ? Vaut mieux en rire non ? Toujours est-il que monsieur Catalano avait une belle gueule de bois ce matin.

- Ah oui ? Répondit Angéla en continuant à ranger ses affaires.

- Bon, écoutes, on ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps et moi les au revoir j'ai jamais aimé ça alors …

Elle pris son amie dans ses bras.

- Rayanne on va se revoir, tu es toujours la bienvenue ici ou à New-York et tu le sais.

- Je sais, je sais mais ces quelques jours passés avec toi m'ont rappeler tout un tas de souvenirs et te voir partir si vite ça me chiffonne.

- Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive ok ?

- Ça marche !

Elles se firent un dernier câlin rejoint par Malaurie, qui s'efforçait de serrer les jambes des jeunes femmes pour faire partie du cercle. Très vite Angéla la pris dans ses bras pour embrasser sa jolie petite frimousse. Après quelques minutes d'étreintes et de promesses, Angéla se retrouva seule face à sa valise. La nostalgie lui montait déjà à la gorge. Rayanne était et resterait sa meilleure amie, quelque soit la distance qui les séparait.

En milieu d'après-midi, Jordan était dans son salon entrain de jouer à la console, tel un gamin capricieux, quand son portable le rappela à l'ordre.

- Catalano.

_- Jordan, c'est Eliot, écoutes je suis dans les bureaux du label il y a un petit soucis qu'il me faut régler._

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-il en lâchant la manette.

_- Ils veulent rajouter certaines clauses au contrat._

- Quoi ? ! Mais ils ne peuvent pas, on a déjà signé.

_- C'est pour un autre contrat qui interviendra au moment de la sortie de l'album. Une sorte de contrat d'exclusivité sur vos chansons._

- D'exclusivité ? C'est du vol !

_- Calmes toi, tu as confiance en moi non, je suis là pour assurer vos arrières tu le sais. Rien ne sera signé si jamais il y a quelque chose de louche là dedans._ _Je suis avec les avocats, on est couvert._

- Ce n'est pas un peu précipité, on n'a même pas fini d'enregistrer.

_- C'est le business, tout doit aller à 200 à l'heure tu le sais bien. Écoutes, le business c'est mon affaire, occupes toi de ton art. Je vais vous pondre un contrat béton._

- Je sais, je te fais confiance.

_- Et tu peux ! En attendant ne t'inquiète pas et profitez de ces quelques jours de congés pour parfaire les chansons. On va prendre du retard, il faudra mettre le turbo quand je serai de retour._

- Où es-tu ?

_- A San Francisco. On reprendra dans 4 jours._

- D'accord.

_- On en reparlera, je ne prendrai aucune décision sans vous._

- Je sais.

_- Je dois y aller, je te tiendrais au courant de l'évolution des négociations._

- Ok.

Jordan raccrocha légèrement inquiet. Il n'est jamais bon de remettre en cause un contrat déjà signé et le fait que Eliot ait été convoqué en urgence n'était pas non plus très rassurant. D'un autre côté, il avait maintenant 4 jours de libre sans obligation particulière à part travailler quelques riffs, ce qu'il faisait tout le temps. Ça n'allait pas lui changer la vie plus que ça.

Devant son écran de télé, avec sa console toujours allumée, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire de son temps libre. La gueule de bois qu'il traînait n'arrangeait rien. Faire le « geeck » » pendant 4 jours avec les gars du groupe aurait été une idée plaisante il y a encore quelques années mais aujourd'hui, passer tout un week-end affalé sur son canapé à jouer à la console n'était plus aussi attractif qu'avant. Cette grande maison vide, qui résonnait à chaque bruit, provoquait soudainement chez lui une étrange sensation de solitude.

Jordan réalisa que sans Eliot, il n'avait vraiment aucun but dans la vie et qu'il serrait peut-être temps de couper le cordon et d'écrire, seul, sa propre histoire.

Rayanne entra dans la maison à ce moment là avec Malaurie, toutes les deux revenaient du parc où elles étaient allez se promener. La petite, après avoir embrassé Jordan, courue immédiatement dans le jardin pour jouer avec les chiens.

- Elle est inépuisable ! Soupira Rayanne en se laissant glisser sur le canapé.

- Désolé pour ce matin … dit honteusement Jordan.

- Te fais pas de bile, c'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose que j'avais jamais vu avant tu sais.

Jordan sourit légèrement.

- J'ai vu Angéla ce matin.

- Ah oui ? Répondit le jeune homme, imperturbable.

- Ouais, elle décolle dans une heure. Elle doit déjà être sur le chemin de l'aéroport.

Il ne répondit rien.

- Et on ne sais pas quand elle reviendra, continua la jeune femme, Eliot est partit lui aussi …

- Pour 4 jours finalement. Ajouta Jordan perdu dans ses pensées.

- Pour 4 jours qui plus est, je pense donc que mon travail ici est terminé.

- Quoi tu es pressée de retrouver le climat pluvieux de Pittsburgh ? Demanda le musicien.

Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

- Tu es la bienvenue ici Rayanne, prend ton temps, profites du soleil. Ça fait de l'animation chez moi et je te promet que je dormirais en sous vêtements dorénavant.

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

- Ok Catalano, si tu insistes, une petite semaine sous le soleil de L.A. ne me fera pas de mal après tout. Merci.

- Je t'en pris, c'est normal.

- Enfin, soupira t-elle bruyamment, Angéla est à l'aéroport, sans Eliot … quatre jours … elle soupira de nouveau. Toi aussi tu as 4 jours de répit non ?

- Arrêtes Graff, je sais où tu veux en venir, ça n'arrivera pas.

- De quoi ?

Jordan la regarda avec un regard qui disait : _« Te fou pas de moi »_

La jeune femme lui sourit innocemment et alluma la télé.

Le portable de Jordan se mit à vibrer. L'écran affichait : _« Vous avez un nouveau message »_, mais en écoutant sa messagerie, il n'entendit rien. Apparemment quelqu'un avait essayé de l'appeler à 3 heures du matin sans laisser de message. Bizarrement il alla regarder dans le registre des appels manqués et le numéro d'Angéla s'afficha.

- Angéla m'a appelé cette nuit. Souffla Jordan, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone.

- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a laissé aucun message.

- Peut-être quelle voulait juste te dire au revoir, t'as été un peu brutal hier soir tu sais.

Il la regarda sans rien dire. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, son visage se transformait et les idées jaillissaient dans son esprit. Des idées paradoxales remplissant tout son corps de joie et de terreur. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade, ses mains étaient moites et des frissons parcouraient tous ses membres.

- Jordan ? ça va ? Demanda Rayanne inquiète.

Le jeune homme couru dans sa chambre et claqua la porte, laissant Rayanne complètement perdue.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il en sortit avec un sac de voyage sur le dos. Rayanne se leva immédiatement devinant ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Wo, wo, du calme cow-boy, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là ? Demanda t-elle en lui barrant la route.

- Il faut que je la rattrape !

- T'aurais pas pu te réveiller avant pauvre idiot ? ! C'est trop tard maintenant, tu ne pourras jamais y arriver à temps. Son vol décolle dans 45 minutes. Il t'en faut déjà 30 pour arriver à l'aéroport et encore s'il n'y a pas de circulation. C'est quasiment impossible à L.A. !

- Dans ce cas ne me fait pas perdre plus de temps et pousse toi de mon chemin.

- Il est trop tard Jordan ! Cria Rayanne désespérément en le voyant sortir en trombe de chez plus.

Elle ne pu que le voir démarrer sa voiture, faisant crisser les pneus sur le goudron brûlant de la route, avant de disparaître au coins de la rue. La jeune femme referma doucement la porte et s'adossa à elle, l'air épuisée.

Après un instant, un grand et magnifique sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle se rua sur son téléphone, se jetant de tout son long sur le canapé.

- Riquie c'est moi ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il viens de se passer …

Au volant de son 4x4 BMW noir, Jordan slalomait entre les voitures sur l'autoroute qui menait à l'aéroport. Les klaxons sifflèrent sur son passage et à plusieurs reprises, il fit des manœuvres qui lui auraient coûté son permis s'il il y avait eu un policier dans les parages. La peur au ventre mais l'esprit fixé sur son objectif, il conduisait maintenant à l'instinct. Il devait absolument la voir avant le décollage. Le temps pressait, la pression montait en lui, il savait très bien qu'il n'avait que très peu de chance d'y arriver. Jordan se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi avant. Jamais il n'allait se pardonner de la perdre encore une fois. Non, pas cette fois. Il accéléra d'avantage.

Angéla s'avança lentement dans le hall de l'aéroport et tirant sa valise derrière elle, son billet à la main. Elle regarda les moniteurs pour savoir dans quelle direction elle allait très prochainement embarquer. Une fois qu'elle eu trouvé sa direction, la jeune femme s'y dirigea lentement. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, plus elle s'avançait vers son avion et plus sa valise était pesante et ses jambes ne semblaient plus si rapides. C'était comme si une force intérieure l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie de rentrer en New-York, plus maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Jordan pris la sortie qui conduisait à l'aéroport en coupant trois voie de circulation sur sa droite. Encore une fois plusieurs voitures freinèrent brutalement et il se fit insulter de tous les côtés, mais il n'entendait plus rien à part les pulsations rapides de son cœur tambourinant dans sa tête. Un radar automatique le flasha, contrairement aux autres véhicules, il n'avait pas essayé d'y échapper en décélérant. Il venait de quitter l'autoroute, plus que 5 minutes de route pour arriver à destination, il allait peut-être pouvoir arriver à temps finalement. Toutes ses illusions s'envolèrent quand il se rendit compte du bouchon monstrueux qu'il y avait. Les voitures s'entassaient presque les une sur les autres.

Angéla était maintenant dans le bon hall, assise sur une chaise avec d'autres passagers autour d'elle qui attendaient qu'on appel leurs rangées pour embarquer. Elle regardait toutes ces familles en souriant. L'une des mères avait pratiquement son âge et son mari était près d'elle. Un petit garçon qui venait à peine d'apprendre à marcher faisait des aller retour entre ses deux parents. Angéla pensa soudainement qu'elle aussi pourrait être mère mais bizarrement, elle et Eliot n'y avaient jamais vraiment songé. Leurs deux carrières étaient vraiment trop prenantes en ce moment. La jeune femme soupira et regarda sa montre, son vol n'aurait apparemment pas de retard.

Jordan n'avait pas bougé depuis plus de 5 minutes, coincé à mi chemin entre l'autoroute et l'aéroport. Inutile de klaxonner, tout le monde en était au même point. C'était l'heure de pointe à Los Angeles. L'espoir d'arriver à temps commençait à se dissiper chez lui, laissant place à une immense colère intérieure. En regardant autour de lui il vit une station service avec un minuscule parking. Il s'engagea désespérément sur cette voie et gara sa voiture sur ce parking. L'employé lui cria qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là, mais Jordan était déjà entrain de courir. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Le sang lui montait déjà au cerveau avec tout le stresse qu'il accumulait depuis le départ. Ses jambes semblaient aller plus vite que le reste de son corps. Il courait entre les voitures arrêtées en file indienne, passant parfois par dessus les capots.

Il était maintenant temps pour Angéla d'embarquer, elle se présenta avec les autres devant l'hôtesse d'accueil et commença à faire la queue. La jeune femme regarda son portable, rien, aucun message. Elle commençait à croire que personne ne pensait à elle, même pas son mari qui devait encore être en pleine réunion. C'était la première fois en 2 ans qu'elle avait autant de mal à quitter Los Angeles. C'était comme si une pièce du puzzle lui manquait. Mais en y réfléchissant, cette pièce était manquante déjà bien avant son arrivée à L.A. C'était comme si elle avait laissé une partie d'elle même à Pittsburgh. Elle rêvassait tellement qu'elle ne vit pas que la queue avait évolué et un monsieur lui fit signe de s'avancer. Elle s'excusa et avança de quelques pas.

Arrivé dans le grand hall Jordan, encore essoufflé, fixait désespérément les écrans pour se diriger. Il trouva enfin la ligne qui l'intéressait et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour la rejoindre. Il fermait parfois les yeux comme pour puiser dans les dernières forces qui restaient en lui. Naviguant à travers les gens et les valises comme si sa vie en dépendait, le jeune homme courait tellement vite que le vent produit par son passage le faisait pleurer. Le souffle allait bientôt lui manquer mais il était hors de question d'abandonner maintenant.

Angéla était maintenant entrain de donner son passeport et son billet à l'hôtesse d'accueil. Jordan arriva à ce moment là mais il était encore très loin d'elle. Il la voyait, elle était là bas, tout au fond du hall, à 200 mètres de lui. Avec ce monde impossible qu'elle ne l'entende avant d'embarquer. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il épuisa ce qui lui restait de muscle pour tenter de rejoindre la file d'embarquement, mais Angéla venait déjà de pénétrer dans le sasse d'embarquement. Peu importe, il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer. Jordan s'infiltra dans la file d'attente et essaya de passer en force devant l'hôtesse qui l'en empêcha.

- Angéla ! Cria t-il par dessus l'épaule de l'hôtesse. Angéla !

- Monsieur, monsieur calmez vous, s'efforçait de dire la jeune femme devant lui, votre amie viens d'embarquer, il est trop tard.

Il sortit sa carte de crédit et lui donna.

- Je veux un billet sur ce vol !

- Il est complet je suis désolée monsieur, il est trop tard.

- Arrêtez de me dire ça ! ! Trouvez moi une putain de place à bord de cet avion Mademoiselle … s'il vous plait, rajouta t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Un homme de la sécurité fit irruption en le priant de se calmer si jamais il voulait pouvoir accéder un à cet avion ou n'importe quel autre vol. Il dirigea ensuite Jordan vers le guichet en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

- Il ne reste plus qu'une place en première classe et à plein tarif monsieur. Lui annonça une jeune femme derrière le guichet.

- Peu importe le prix. Répondit-il en lui tendant sa carte. Dépêchez-vous s'il vous plait, c'est capital que je prenne cet avion.

La jeune femme lui tendit le billet après avoir encaissé 300$ en plus dans sa caisse et Jordan couru de nouveau vers l'embarquement qui allait justement fermer. Il passa in extrémiste et s'engagea enfin vers l'habitacle.

Une fois dans la cabine, il posa son sac sur son siège et commença à rechercher Angéla. Son regard balayait chacun des sièges de l'avion. Une immense peur s'emparait de lui mais, malgré tout, il n'avait jamais été aussi déterminé.

C'est alors que, finalement, il l'aperçu. Elle fixait le hublot. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Sa gorge était sèche. Il s'avança lentement en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

- Cette place est libre ? Demanda t-il en arrivant à son niveau

- Jordan ? Souffla-t-elle en ayant immédiatement reconnu cette voix.

Il s'assit sur le siège libre à côté de celui de la jeune femme.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Ici, dans un avion ? Jordan, on va décoller pour New-York, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler ? Chuchota Angéla, pour ne pas déranger les autres passagers.

Jordan passa sa main sur la joue d'Angéla, ramenant son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Comme ça je suis sûr qu'on pourra parler tranquillement. On a 4 heures devant nous et personne pour nous interrompre.

Une hôtesse arriva pour leur demander d'attacher leurs ceintures, ce que le jeune homme fit sagement. Angéla eu un peu plus de mal à se remettre de ses émotions, mais finit par trouver le système et boucla elle aussi sa ceinture.

Elle et Jordan se regardaient en silence et les moteurs de l'appareil commençaient à rugir autour d'eux.

_« Bienvenu à Los Angeles »_, annonça une voix féminine dans le haut parleur de l'aéroport.

Riquie Vasquez, toujours aussi élégant dans son costume hors de prix, sa veste à la main, portant une légère valise sortie dans la rue ensoleillée de la citée des Anges et prit un taxi.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Jordan et Angéla, eux, sortaient de l'aéroport de New York et un vent glacial les accueillis.

Eliot Carter quant à lui, à San Francisco, sortait d'un immeuble de bureau avec d'autres bureaucrates. Ils se serrèrent tous la main, fiers de leur dernier meeting, avant de se séparer.

Très bientôt, la vie de ces quatre personnes allait prendre un tournant décisif...

Arrivé à destination, Riquie paya sa course au chauffeur qui lui tendit sa valise avant de repartir, satisfait du chaleureux pourboire qu'il venait de recevoir.

On frappait à peine à la porte d'entrée que Rayanne et sa fille de ruait déjà dessus pour l'ouvrir. Elles accueillirent à bras ouverts Riquie qui sera les deux femmes de sa vie dans ses bras.

A vrai dire, depuis que Rayanne avait retrouvé le chemin de sa ville natale, il ne c'était pas passée une seule journée sans qu'elle ne voit son ami de toujours. Le fait de partir à Los Angeles lui avait fait prendre conscience que Riquie tenait une grande place dans sa vie et celle de Malaurie.

Jordan s'étant envolé, elle n'avait pas voulu rester seule avec sa fille dans cette ville immense, dans une maison vide qui ne lui appartenait même pas. Elle avait donc appelé le jeune décorateur en lui demandant s'il ne ressentait pas le besoin de prendre quelques jours de congés. Ça devait être le cas car Riquie n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de dire oui. Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé à Los Angeles auprès d'elles.

Eliot arriva à son hôtel et s'écroula sur son lit en desserrant sa cravate. Après quelques minutes, il se releva et déposa des dossiers sur le bureau. Il s'était battu comme un lion pour défendre les intérêts des Frozen face à des Labels de plus en plus oppressants.

Il y a longtemps que Carter savait que ce genre de compagnie ne faisaient plus attention à la musique en d'autres termes que le côté financier qu'elle pouvait engendrer. Malheureusement dans le système actuel, il avait autant besoin d'eux, que eux de lui et du groupe. Tout était alors affaire de compromis avec une légère touche d'hypocrisie. La bataille juridique et les différents pièges qui l'accompagnaient était loin d'être finie mais Eliot avait encore quelques jours devant lui pour remporter la victoire.

Carter décrocha son téléphone pour appeler Jordan. Il tomba directement sur sa messagerie et ne laissa aucun message. Épuisé, il alla prendre une douche pour retrouver ses esprits et essayer de faire un break avant la prochaine manche.

Jordan et Angéla étaient assis, l'un en face de l'autre dans le salon New-Yorkais de la jeune femme. Angéla avait le visage fermé, ses yeux étaient rouges et ses lèvres gonflées. Elle avait un mouchoir dans la main gauche et la droite repliée sur l'estomac. Il était clair qu'elle avait pleurée. Jordan lui, regardait autour de lui l'air désespéré. Ils semblaient tous les deux éteint maintenant. La discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux durant le voyage les avaient complètement vidé de toute énergie. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, seule un petite lampe d'appoint dessinait l'espace.

- Je vais aller me coucher. Dit la jeune femme en se levant

- D'accord. Répondit simplement Jordan en se levant à son tour

La chambre d'ami est au fond du couloir.

Il regarda dans la direction qu'elle venait de lui indiquer sans répondre. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, c'était comme s'ils se parlaient sans émettre de son. En voyant l'état de fatigue avancé de la jeune femme, Jordan s'approcha lentement d'elle et la ramena délicatement vers lui. Elle s'engouffra immédiatement dans l'enceinte protectrice de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Jordan resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et la berça doucement. Ça lui faisait mal de la voir dans un tel état de nervosité. Il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer et la limite à ne pas franchir n'était pas clairement indiquée. Il ne savait même pas si ce geste d'affection n'était pas déjà de trop.

Au bout de quelques instant, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas bouger, il la souleva doucement du sol pour l'accompagner dans sa chambre. Angéla se laissa faire. Elle était presque déjà endormie quand il la déposa sur son lit. Jordan la couvrit avec la couverture et s'assit auprès d'elle. Il dégagea délicatement son visage de quelques mèches blondes et sourit intérieurement en se disant qu'il avait déjà une chance inouïe de pouvoir faire ça.

Angéla ouvrit les yeux et le regarda à nouveau. Elle lui pris la main et commença à jouer avec les doigts du jeune homme. On aurait dit une petite fille luttant contre un sommeil bien lourd.

- Repose toi. Tout sera plus clair demain matin tu verra chuchota Jordan.

Il déposa un léger baisé sur son front et se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre, mais Angéla ne lui lâcha pas la main. Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle le regarda et il comprit qu'elle souhaitait qu'il reste à ses côtés.

Jordan hésita un instant avant de contourner le lit pour s'allonger derrière elle. Il resta bien sagement au dessus des couvertures, épousant les courbes de la jeune femme de son propre corps. Il passa son bras autour d'elle, la tête dans ses cheveux et posa sa main sur celle d'Angéla, déjà endormie. A son tour, il ferma lentement les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi toute la nuit, dans la position du fœtus, tous les deux synchronisés sur le même rythme de respiration, comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un seul et même être.

_Flash Back – Quelques heures plus tôt, dans l'avion._

- Veuillez attacher vos ceintures s'il vous plait. Demanda poliment l'hôtesse.

Une fois dans les airs, la jeune femme fût la première à rompre le silence.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais Jordan, Eliot va te chercher. Chuchota Angéla.

- Il reste à San Francisco quelques jours encore. Répondit-il calmement

- C'est insensé !

- D'avoir attendu si longtemps avant d'être franc l'un envers l'autre ? Oui je suis d'accord.

- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?

- J'en ai marre de traîner ça depuis des années. Ces sentiments que j'ai pour toi et que tu as aussi envers moi, il faut que ça sorte. Lança Jordan en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ici ? ! Dans un avion.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai essayé de te rejoindre mais quand je suis arrivé tu avais déjà embarqué.

Elle ne répondit rien, attendant qu'il s'explique.

- Il faut qu'on en parle maintenant Angéla, je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller à 90 ans avec la mauvaise personne à mes côtés en ayant des regrets.

- Parler de quoi ? ! C'est trop tard maintenant, ça fait des années que ça l'est.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire. Je t'aime et je ne vais pas attendre encore 4 ans pour l'admettre. Depuis qu'on s'est revu et après la semaine qu'on a passé à Pittsburgh, je ne suis plus le même.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir Jordan … Il y a des choix qu'il faut savoir accepter dans la vie. Il faut savoir prendre ses propres responsabilités. On ne peut pas tout effacer comme sur une ardoise.

- Arrête un peu de rationaliser tout ce qui t'entoure. L'amour c'est comme la musique, tu ne peux pas la comprendre en lisant une partition, il te faut l'entendre pour que tout prenne un sens. Tu ne peux pas mettre de règle ni de barrière à ce sentiment.

- On peut le contrôler au contraire. Répondit Angéla

- Donc tu admets que tu as des sentiments pour moi.

- C'est pas vrai, souffla-t-elle désespérée, tu ne comprend donc pas ? ça n'a plus d'importance.

- Pourquoi ? ! Tu comptes rester toute ta vie avec une personne que tu n'aimes pas ? ! Demanda t-il un peu plus fort.

- Tu te trompes … chuchota la jeune femme en détournant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je l'aime, j'aime Eliot.

Jordan resta un moment sans rien dire avant de reprendre.

- Et moi ?

- Tu n'es qu'un souvenir du passé. L'interdit est toujours plus existant. Ça passera.

- Tu viens de me faire comprendre que toute notre relation et tout ce que l'on a ressenti depuis un mois toi et moi, n'était qu'une simple impulsion sexuelle. Dans ce cas tu as peut-être raison, je n'ai rien à faire dans cet avion. Répondit-il vexé.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Lui dit-elle légèrement mal à l'aise

- Ce qui me blesse Angéla, c'est que tu te mentes à toi-même.

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Je me souviens au lycée, commença Jordan en souriant, j'étais un vrai débile. Tu étais la voix de la sagesse et tout ce que je faisais c'était te fuir, fuir mes sentiments et me créer une image de dur à cuire.

Il fit une pause.

- J'aurai jamais imaginer que l'on inverse les rôles un jours.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi à la fin ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Que tu acceptes ce que tu es ! Répondit-il sur le même ton. Tu ne pourras pas te cacher toute ta vie Angéla. Un jour tu seras malheureuse.

- Qui es tu pour me juger ainsi ? ! Tu ne connais rien de ma vie Jordan ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es revenu t'immiscer dedans il y a un mois que ça te donne le droit de faire le moindre commentaire.

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, toutes les émotions qu'elle gardait en elle depuis le début de cette conversation commençaient à être dure à contenir.

- Et d'abord comment tu vois ça, concrètement, hein Jordan ? ! Puisque tu as si bien pensé à tout ! On atterrit, je me jette dans tes bras, je divorce, on dit tout à Eliot, et après ? ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir garder ta petite maison Hollywoodienne et ton label après ça ! ? Tu sais tout comme moi qu'Eliot est un requin et que quand il apprendra ça, il t'écrasera sans remords !

Le visage de la jeune femme était déformé par la colère et l'angoisse. Alors qu'ils se fusillaient tous les deux du regard elle sentit une larme chaude lui couler le long de la joue. Jordan remarqua aussi la petite goutte couler sur le visage d'Angéla et il ne pu s'empêcher d'être triste à son tour. Elle l'essuya rapidement du revers de sa main et détourna la yeux en essayant de se calmer.

Une hôtesse passa avec son chariot leur proposer des boissons. Angéla demanda un verre d'eau et Jordan prit une vodka glace. Après quelques instants, une fois l'hôtesse partie, il reprit la parole.

- On peut s'en sortir s'il on est assez patient. Chuchota–il après avoir bu une gorgée bien méritée.

Elle le regarda à nouveau.

- Je sais tout ce qu'il y a en jeux, je ne suis pas idiot et crois moi ça ne me fait pas plaisir de faire ça à Eliot. Si je pense trop à notre amitié je … mais j'ai décidé de penser à moi. Mon contrat avec lui se fini dans 2 ans. D'ici là, l'album sera sortit, la promo aura commencé, on aura même peut-être fait nos premiers concerts … après ça je quitterai les Frozen et j'essaierai de commencer un truc solo.

- Mon dieu, mais tu as vraiment tout calculer … réalisa la jeune femme presque écœurée.

- Il nous faut deux ans pour tout mettre en ordre. Toi tu auras peut-être divorcé et après ça, on sera libre de faire ce que l'on veux toi et moi. Je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice pour toi. La question maintenant c'est, l'es-tu ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes toujours de faire un virage à 360° ?

- Parce que tu fais partie de ces gens qui en sont capable. Jusqu'ici, tu m'as prouvé le contraire mais maintenant à toi de me dire si tu veux réellement être avec moi. J'ai peut-être tout imaginé finalement.

Elle détourna de nouveau les yeux.

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre …

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il surprit.

- Laisse moi je … ça fait trop … trop d'un seul coup … j'ai besoin de respirer un peu d'accord.

Après ça, ils ne se parlèrent plus du reste du voyage.


	7. GOES ON ! Final Chapter

**CHAPITRE VII**

**MY SO CALLED LIFE : GOES ON …**

_Le lendemain matin, à Los Angeles …_

- Le petit déjeuné est servis mesdames ! Annonça Riquie en arrivant avec un sachet de croissant à la main.

- Humm ! s'écria délicieusement Malaurie. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des croissants français. Il faut en avoir goûté au moins une fois dans sa vie.

- Tu nous gâtes Riquie. Dit Rayanne en se servant à son tour.

- C'est bon ! Fit remarquer la petite en croquant dans le sien.

- Heureusement que tonton Riquie est là pour te faire goûter aux merveilleuses choses que nous offre la vie. Lui répondit-il.

- Mais je n'en doute pas ! Répondit sa mère.

Après le petit déjeuner, Rayanne alla mettre sa fille dans le bain et pendant qu'elle faisait trempette, elle en profita pour parler à son ami qui faisait la vaisselle.

- Tu sais Riquie, c'est vraiment une chance que nous avons, moi et Malaurie, de t'avoir dans nos vies.

- Arrêtes, ça me fait plaisir.

- Je sais, mais je pense que depuis le temps, je devais te le dire !

- Je serai toujours là pour vous deux.

- Je sais … Répondit songeusement la jeune femme.

Elle lui tendit un torchon pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer les mains.

- Tu sais, depuis que je suis ici à L.A., j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ma vie et à celle de ma fille.

- Ah oui ?

- Et en voyant Jordan s'élancer à la poursuite de son rêve l'autre jour, ça ma fait réaliser que je voulais certaines choses pour elle.

- Comme quoi ? Demanda t-il.

- Comme, je ne sais pas, une bonne éducation, qu'elle ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que sa mère ou sa grand-mère.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Rayanne ? ça ne te ressemble pas de réfléchir autant ! Plaisanta Riquie.

- Justement c'est peut-être ça le problème.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux un père pour ma fille Riquie. Je ne veux pas que Malaurie grandisse sans présence masculine. Je pense que c'est important pour une enfant. Je me demande encore comment lui expliquer que son père n'a pas voulu la reconnaître, le jour où elle me posera la question. Comment peux-on lui faire comprendre que rien n'était de sa faute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire ? Demanda t-il sérieusement.

Rayanne hésita un instant puis alla chercher des papiers dans son sac, qu'elle tendit ensuite, sans un mot, à Riquie.

Riquie lu le titre du document : _« Formulaire d'adoption ». _

Il releva immédiatement les yeux vers son amie, sans y croire.

- Veux- tu devenir le père de ma fille Riquie ?

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse de toute ma vie ! Répondit-elle en souriant, légèrement émue.

- Bien sûr ! Oh mon dieu Rayanne…

Il relu les papiers et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

- ça serait un honneur pour moi. Répondit-il presque solennellement.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois d'accord. Chuchota Rayanne en se serrant contre lui. Tu es déjà un si bon père pour elle, il était temps que le monde entier le reconnaisse aussi.

- C'est la plus belle proposition que l'on ne m'a jamais faite.

Ils se sourirent et commencèrent immédiatement à remplir les papiers ensemble.

Eliot, sur le point de partir à son rendez-vous, refaisait soigneusement le nœud de sa cravate quand son téléphone sonna. Il regarda l'écran pour voir qui le dérangeait dans un moment pareil : _« Angéla »._

Il soupira en regardant l'heure tourner mais finit par décrocher avec un petit sourire de tendresse sur le visage.

- Bonjour ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

_- Je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda la jeune femme._

- J'allais partir mais j'ai quelques minutes à accorder à ma femme, ne t'inquiète pas.

_- Quelques minutes …_

- Tout va bien ?

_- Oui, ça va je suis juste un peu fatiguée._

- Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

_- Oui … Quand j'attendais à l'aéroport, j'ai vu cette … famille tu sais, ce couple avec leur petit garçon …_

- Angéla … soupira t-il.

_- Attend laisse moi finir s'il te plait. J'ai vu à quel point ils avaient l'air heureux et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec nous._

- Chérie … je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour attendre. Moi aussi je veux des enfants, seulement c'est encore un peu tôt.

_- Un peu tôt …_

- On est tous les deux tellement occupés avec nos travailles respectifs. Je voyage toujours aux quatre coins du monde, comment pourrais-je être un bon père dans ces conditions.

_- Je sais … C'est bête pardonne moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle de ça comme ça, sans raison …_

- C'est rien, c'est normal, je sais que tu es une femme et qu'a un certain point de vos vies, vous y pensée toutes, mais on ne peut pas faire de virages à 360° dans la vie.

_- On y pense toutes … à faire des virages à_ _360° hum …_

Il nous faut finir ce que l'on a commencé.

_- C'est-à-dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a commencé à part notre travail Eliot ?_

- Écoutes, il va falloir que je parte.

_- Ok …_

- En plus je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce genre des choses au téléphone. C'est trop impersonnel comme moyen de communication.

_- Tu as raison._

- Chérie, je te promets qu'on aura un enfant toi et moi, dans 4 ou 5 ans quand j'aurai lancé les Frozen et que je pourrais me poser dans une ville auprès de toi sans être obligé de courir à droite ou à gauche pour régler des problèmes juridiques.

_- Tu parles comme un avocat. Je hais les avocats._

- C'est pourtant ce que j'ai l'impression d'être en ce moment crois moi ! Il faut que j'y aille.

_- Vas-y._

- On se retrouve dans 2 jours mon ange. Je t'aime, tu me manques.

_- Moi aussi. Répondit la jeune femme sans conviction._

Il raccrocha et sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel.

A l'autre bout du pays, Angéla assise sur son lit, raccrocha aussi en fixant intensément son téléphone. Au moins la question _« enfant »_ était définitivement réglée. Dans 5 ans elle aurait … 33 ans (elle avait rapidement fait le calcul), ce n'est pas trop tard pour avoir un enfant après tout... Surtout de nos jours.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi cette envie lui trottait dans la tête. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posée la question avant ça. Peut-être qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie ces derniers temps, elle cherchait simplement des réponses. Comme pour faire le point sur sa vie. Son évolution présente et future.

Angéla pris son attaché-case, telle une vraie femme d'affaire et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre au bureau. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Jordan qui lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda t-il en lui servant ses œufs.

- Comme un bébé. Répondit-elle en prenant place autour de la table. Ça a l'air délicieux. Tu t'es souvenu de ce que je prenais au petit déjeuner…

- Se n'est pas très difficile. Tu déjeunes comme ça depuis que tu as 16 ans. J'espérais juste que tu n'ai pas changé de régime entre temps c'est tout. Répondit Jordan en s'installant à côté d'elle. Un café noir, des œufs et un bol de céréale. Je sais aussi que tu préfères bien manger le matin et ne rien manger avant le dîner, mais ça c'est un détail.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à connaître le régime de l'autre tu sais, ça ne m'étonnerai pas que tu ais mis 3 ou 4 sucres dans ton café.

- On ne se refait pas ! Répondit-il en souriant.

Sur cette note sympathique, ils trinquèrent avec leurs cafés et continuèrent à échanger les souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun tout en finissant de manger. Avant qu'elle ne parte travailler, Angéla se retourna vers Jordan qui allait entrer dans la salle de bain.

- Je t'invite au restaurant ce soir d'accord ?

- Ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de faire ça ?

- On est plus dans les années 50 tu sais. On ira à Time Square. Je veux t'emmener dans un endroit que tu aimeras avant que tu ne repartes.

- Oh … d'accord.

- Et puis, ça nous donnera l'occasion de parler et de passer un peu de temps ensemble. C'est bien le but de ton séjour après tout non ?

- Heu … oui je crois … Répondit le jeune homme légèrement surpris.

- Parfait. C'est un rendez-vous alors !

- Si tu le dis. Répondit Jordan un peu surpris par ce changement d'attitude si soudain.

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et déposa un baiser leger sur sa joue. Jordan ne bougea pas, se demandant encore à quoi elle jouait, bien que cela ne lui déplaise pas.

- Passe une bonne journée.

Jordan l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Il n'avait pu se résigner à la laisser partir sans rien faire même s'il se doutait qu'elle allait le repousser. A sa grande surprise, Angéla ne sembla pas contrariée d'avantage et se contenta de lui sourire timidement.

Il réalisa à cet instant précis qu'il aurait très bien pu la pousser dans la salle de bain avec lui et lui faire l'amour sauvagement à l'image de tous ces fantasmes qui lui trottaient sans arrêt dans la tête, elle aurait eu la même réaction. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête d'Angéla, en l'espace d'une seule nuit, pour que tout lui paraisse aussi simple et limpide?

Jordan n'eus pas le temps de vérifier sa théorie, car la jeune femme venait de quitter l'appartement le laissant complètement déboussolé.

- Bien, souffla-t-il pour lui-même, ça sera donc une douche froide.

Angéla arriva au bureau. Il n'y avait presque personne ce jour là. Elle posa machinalement ses affaires à la même place comme chaque matin, alluma son ordinateur et s'assit. Elle regarda par la fenêtre en faisant pivoter son fauteuil, une tasse de café brûlant à la main.

La pensée que tout puisse changer dans une vie, juste en prenant une petite décision insignifiante ne l'avait pas quitter du trajet. Tout un tas de possibilités manquées ou détournées lui revenaient en mémoire et vu que la vie de tous les jour en est remplie, ça faisait beaucoup d'alternatives différentes. Comment savoir si ses choix qu'elle avait fait, bien que raisonnables, avaient été les bons ?

Et si elle avait tout simplement suivis Jordan à Los Angeles quelques années auparavant, que se serait-il passé ?

_New-York 6 ans plus tôt,_

- Tu repars quand ? Demanda t-elle après quelques instants.

- Ce soir.

Elle ne répondit rien. Ils se regardèrent en silence puis le regard de Jordan s'illumina soudainement.

- Tu devrais venir avec moi.

- Quoi ... t'es dingue... répondit-elle sans y croire.

- Je suis sérieux.

Il se redressa pour permettre à Angéla de s'asseoir à son tour, lui faisant face.

- Tu devrais venir avec moi à Los Angeles, que je sache rien ne te retient ici. Continua Jordan, plus enthousiaste que jamais.

- J'ai mes études ...

- Il y a des très bonnes universités à L.A. tu sais.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Des tas d'images lui submergeaient l'esprit. Elle était tiraillée entre son envie de disparaître avec lui et le fait qu'elle devait continuer ses études et avoir une vie convenable comme son père lui avait toujours appris.

- D'accord … Lança t-elle encore sous le choc.

- D'accord ? Répéta le jeune homme sans y croire.

- D'accord, d'accord … je viens avec toi à Los Angeles ! Répondit la jeune femme avec un large sourire.

Jordan ne pu contenir sa joie plus longtemps et l'embrassa passionnément en l'allongeant sur le lit. Il la regarda et dégagea son visage de quelques mèches rebelles.

- A quoi tu pense ? Demanda t-elle en voyant le regard si sérieux de son partenaire

- Je ne sais pas comment on a pu être aussi bête ? Répondit-il après un instant.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- On aurait jamais du se séparer, on a perdu un temps précieux.

- Parles pour toi, j'ai jamais voulu qu'on se sépare moi.

- Pardon … J'ai perdu un temps précieux. Je t'aime Angéla, je t'ai toujours aimé.

Jordan l'embrassa à nouveau et ils se cachèrent ensuite tous les deux sous le draps dans un bain de ricanements coquins.

Quelques temps plus tard, Angéla s'était endormie. Jordan, près d'elle, la regardait sans un bruit. On aurait dit un ange. Tout était si calme et si paisible tout d'un coup. Cette sensation de paix en lui, celle qu'il était partie chercher, elle avez été là sous ses yeux tout ce temps et il avait été trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte. Jordan se promis que plus jamais il ne ferait la même erreur. Il était enfin en accord avec lui même, il n'avait plus besoin de fuir.

Une énorme fatigue s'empara de lui d'un seul coup. Comme si toute les tensions qu'il avait accumulé depuis 4 ans l'avaient enfin quittées. Et il pouvait enfin dormir en paix.

Trois semaines plus tard, après avoir pris la route, voilà qu'Angéla Chase se retrouvait d'un seul coup le témoin privilégiée des répétitions officielles du groupe de Rock Alternatif qui ferait sans doute bientôt un carton dans le monde, le Frozen Embryos. Elle avait été accueillie à bras ouvert par de vieilles connaissances du lycée comme Shane. C'était bizarre de se retrouver là après tant d'années. C'était comme à l'époque du lycée, les cours en moins, bien qu'elle ne les avait pas souvent vu dans les salles de classes.

Bien qu'ils n'avaient besoin que d'être ensemble pour vivre, Angéla s'était faite supprimer sa bourse d'étude après avoir raté les examens de fins de semestres et Jordan n'avait que très peu d'économie. Elles étaient d'ailleurs parties en un éclair, aussi l'argent était quand même un problème majeur.

Les parents de la jeune femme faisaient la sourde oreille depuis qu'elle leur avait annoncé les changements dans sa vie. Personne n'avait compris un tel retournement de situation. Comment une jeune femme aussi raisonnable qu'elle avait pu tout plaquer sur un coup de tête et qui plus est, pour un musicien sans un sous et sans avenir qui l'avait fait souffrir plus d'une fois. Se n'était qu'une amourette de lycéen après tout.

Se n'était pas comme ça que les Chase avaient élevé leur fille aînée. Angéla ne leur en voulait pas, même si la situation devenait difficile pour elle et Jordan. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée que leur fille ne deviendrait pas ce qu'ils auraient souhaité. Après tout, ils s'étaient beaucoup investie pour elle.

Un soir, après la répétition quotidienne, Angéla se retrouva quelques minutes seule dans ce hangar qui lui servait de foyer. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se demanda pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, si elle avait fait le bon choix. Si c'était vraiment la façon dont elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Elle avait faim et l'hiver commençait à arriver. Évidement, il n'y avait pas le chauffage. Jordan arriva avec deux sandwichs en guise de dîner.

- Et voilà ! Le repas est servis annonça t-il fièrement.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il.

- Rien. Souffla-t-elle.

Jordan s'approcha d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras et répéta :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je sais pas, j'en sais rien … j'ai peur…

- Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

- On va continuer comme ça encore longtemps ?

Le jeune homme soupira et fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Tu es inquiète ?

- Un peu oui.

- Tout ira pour le mieux. Aujourd'hui j'ai fait circuler nos maquettes dans les majors avec Shane. Ils vont nous découvrir, il faut être patient.

- Je sais Jordan mais, tout ça, cette vie c'est ton rêve pas le mien tu comprend. Commença t-elle.

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui et le força à la regarder.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de gagner de l'argent.

- Je sais … Souffla-t-il.

- Je pourrais sûrement me faire embaucher en tant que serveuse pendant un moment, c'est juste que …

- Que quoi ? Demanda t-il.

- Se n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais mon avenir tu comprends. Répondit-elle gentiment.

- Reprend tes études, inscrit toi à l'université.

- Sans ma bourse il n'y a aucune chance. Je crois qu'on s'est trop précipité.

Jordan alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Après un moment d'hésitation, Angéla alla le rejoindre.

- Écoute moi, commença t-il, tout va s'arranger d'accord. Je vais réussir à te donner la vie que tu mérites, fais moi confiance. Je vais postuler comme barman un peu partout et toi tu peux être serveuse un moment ça ne veux pas dire que ta vie se résumera à ça pour toujours.

Il lui passa la main sur le visage.

- Mais s'il te plait, crois-y. Crois en nous et tout ira bien. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber et on sera heureux toi et moi. On va y arriver, il ne faut pas se décourager. Dans quelques temps tu pourra te réinscrire à l'université et finir tes études. Moi d'ici là j'aurais fait progresser les Frozen. Nous ne sommes pas seul Angéla, on peut s'en sortir.

- Comment tu fais pour être aussi confiant ? chuchota-elle

- Parce que tu es là. C'est déjà la plus belle chose dont je pouvais rêver. Je n'imaginerai plus vivre sans toi à mes côtés Angéla. Tu es ma force. Je me battrai pour t'offrir une vie convenable, mais laisse moi et peu de temps. C'est tout nouveau pour moi aussi.

Il prit une couverture posé à côté d'eux et la ramena sur eux en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien se passer tu verra.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- ça va mieux ? demanda t-il.

Angéla ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finit par dire :

- Il est à quoi ton sandwich ?

Jordan se mit à rire et lui tendit le sandwich.

Un mois plus tard, il avait été engagé en tant que barman dans un bar underground de Los Angeles. Une bonne occasion pour lui de se faire un petit salaire et de jouer de temps en temps sur scène avec les Frozen qui commençaient d'ailleurs à ce faire un nom dans le milieu nocturne de Los Angeles. Le seul inconvénient était que ses horaires étaient complètement décalé avec ceux d'Angéla qui elle, travaillait de jour. Mais le côté finance s'arrangeaient tout doucement, c'était un poids en moins sur les épaules.

C'est comme ça que Jordan avait rencontré, quelques temps après, ce producteur qui semblait s'intéresser à eux, Eliot Carter. Les Frozens allaient très certainement travailler avec lui. Cela allait peut-être être un tournant pour leur carrière. Toujours est-il que c'était un homme très ambitieux et qui semblait savoir ce qu'il voulait. En moins de trois jours, il avait réussi à trouver un appartement pour Jordan et Angéla. Après un 8 mois de squattes, ils allaient enfin avoir un toit potable. Pour s'occuper aussi bien d'eux, il devait avoir ses raisons et s'intéresser énormément à leur musique. Tout allais peut-être finir par s'arranger après tout.

_New-York de retour à la réalité ... _

- Angéla, tu as vu le dossier que je t'avais posé sur le bureau ce matin ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Demanda Angéla revenant soudainement à elle.

- Ça va ? Demanda, Tony son assistant.

- Oui … Oui ça va excuse moi, je … je devais être ailleurs … je crois … réfléchit-elle un peu confuse.

- T'es sûre ? Demanda t-il en souriant. T'as l'air complètement à l'ouest. Quand je suis arrivé tu m'as regardé comme si j'arrivais d'un monde parallèle.

- Tu crois pas si bien dire … chuchota t-elle en prenant le dossier en question.

Je vais t'apporter du café, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

- Merci. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Tony quitta le bureau et la jeune femme essaya de se concentrer sur son travail. Cet espèce de rêve éveillé l'avait un peu secoué. Ça paraissait si réel. Elle respira profondément et secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces idées de son esprit et pouvoir travailler tranquillement.

Pendant ce temps, Jordan se promenait dans les grandes avenue bondées de monde ou bondées de vie selon les avis, de la grande pomme. En passant devant l'université où Angéla avait fait études, une foule de souvenirs resurgirent en lui. Il se rendit compte que ce week-end qu'il avait passé ici aurait pu changer entièrement leurs vies.

_Los Angeles 6 ans plus tôt,_

Il était déjà 1h du matin, Jordan allait bientôt finir son service au bar quand Eliot fit son entrée. C'était le seul homme de tout le bar en costume cravate. Des dizaines d'yeux de posèrent sur lui et survirent son déplacement jusqu'au bar, mais l'homme d'affaire n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait l'habitude de faire se genre d'effet sur les créateurs initial de se mouvement musical. Peu importe, il en connaissait certainement plus qu'eux sur le sujet. Il s'approcha du bar et pris place quand Jordan remarqua enfin sa présence. Un verre à la main et un torchon sur l'épaule, le musicien alla à la rencontre de son futur collaborateur.

- Qu'est ce que je te sers ?

- Une bière ça ira. Répondit Eliot.

- Tu travail encore à cette heure ?

- Toi aussi non ? Fit remarquer le producteur

- Oui mais moi c'est une nécessité.

- Moi aussi figure toi, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Je t'écoute. Répondit Jordan en servant son client.

- J'ai préparé un éventuel contrat si vous êtes intéresser pour enregistrer une première maquette dans mes studios.

- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que ça nous intéresse, il faut que j'en parle aux autres mais … On attend depuis si longtemps. Je pourrais enfin quitter mon travail miteux et Angéla aussi. Dit-il enthousiaste.

- Je ne te dis pas que vous sortirez votre album demain, il va falloir travailler dur, vous ne serez pas payé au début et il faudra faire passer vos maquettes auprès de mes relations, mais je crois en votre musique, avec moi comme producteur vous y arriverez.

- Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes toi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour nous? L'appartement, le studio, un contrat, après tout on ne se connaît que très peu. Demanda Jordan

- C'est facile, 3 albums répartit à 40% pour moi et 60% des recettes pour vous, plus 20% sur le marchandising. Un contrat de base en sommes, seulement je ne pense pas voir les affaires de façon basique, voilà pourquoi vous devriez faire affaire avec moi. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de vous pour faire un coup d'éclat dans ma carrière. J'ai besoin d'un son nouveau et ce son je crois l'avoir trouvé chez les Frozen Embryos.

- En même temps, c'est pas comme si des dizaines de producteurs se battaient pour nous. Souffla le musicien encore perplexe. Je pense que tu devrais venir demain au studio pour qu'on en parle ensemble au gars. Je prendrai pas cette décision tout seul.

- C'est un rendez-vous. J'y serais ! Répondit Eliot en finissant son verre, d'un traite.

Angéla entra dans le bar à ce moment là et le visage de Jordan s'éclaira immédiatement.

- Quest-ce que tu viens faire ici à cette heure ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu te balade seule la nuit.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, Tino m'a déposé. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Jordan.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je pourrai te parler ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr … je fini dans 10 minutes. Assit toi.

La jeune femme pris place à côté d'Eliot.

- Bonsoir. Dit le producteur, poliment.

- Bonsoir. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour l'appartement. C'est vraiment généreux de votre part monsieur Carter.

- Je t'en prie, appel moi Eliot. Je suis sûr que l'on va être emmené à se voir régulièrement toi et moi.

- Ah oui ?

Eliot nous propose un contrat pour enregistrer une maquette. Annonça Jordan.

- C'est vrai ? ! Mais c'est magnifique !

- Rien n'est officiel encore, on va en parler demain aux autres. Répondit le musicien. Je vous laisse un moment, je vais chercher mes affaires.

Jordan quitta le comptoir pour aller en réserve et Angéla et Eliot restèrent seul.

- Je me pose quand même une question ? Continua Angéla pour engager la conversation.

- Je t'en prie …

- Vous … je veux dire, tu fais toujours tout ça pour un groupe avec qui tu n'as pas encore été signé ?

- Pas toujours, seulement ceux pour lesquels j'ai un certain feeling. Les Frozen peuvent devenir une nouvelle référence Grundge, la première depuis la malheureuse dissolution de Nirvana.

- Je ne pense pas à Jordan comme un nouveau Kurt Cobain. Plaisanta Angéla.

- Non, mais peut-être que Catalano raisonnera bientôt avec la même puissance que Cobain dans le monde et je veux faire partie de ça.

Il y eu un léger silence.

- Je peux te poser une question un peu personnelle Angéla ?

- Vas-y.

- Tu te vois finir ta vie avec lui ?

- Effectivement, c'est personnel … répondit Angéla un peu sur la défensive.

- Pardonnes moi , je ne cherchais pas à te mettre mal à l'aise, j'ai l'habitude d'être toujours franc.

Après un instant, la jeune femme répondit à la question.

- Oui, sans la moindre hésitation.

- Dommage. Répondit Eliot en souriant. Il faut que je file, dit à Jordan que je le retrouverai au studio demain sans faute.

Angéla le regarda s'en aller sans comprendre à quel jeux il avait essayé de jouer. Eliot se retourna avant de quitter le bar.

- Tu n'as jamais penser à te teindre les cheveux?

- Je te demande pardon? S'étonna Angéla en se retournant vers le producteur.

- Je dis ça comme ça, je pense que tu serais très jolie en disons … Blonde.

- Je préfère le rouge. Répondit Angéla un peu sur la défensive.

Eliot se contenta de sourire et quitta le bar. Angéla resta un moment figée sur son siège et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux roux.

- On y va ? demanda Jordan en arrivant derrière elle.

- Oui …

- Ça va ?

- Oui, c'est juste que je crois qu'Eliot a essayé de me draguer juste à l'instant.

- Quoi ? Tu sais c'est un gars du show-biz, il doit avoir l'habitude de ce genre de discours, c'est sûrement qu'un jeu ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Jordan en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

- J'aurai quand même voulu qu'il me demande si j'avais envie de jouer moi aussi.

- Laisses tomber. Tu viens, on rentre, on pourra parler sur le chemin. Demanda le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Sur le chemin du retour, Angéla avait du mal à engager la conversation. Finalement elle s'arrêta de marcher, juste devant la vitrine d'un magasin de jouet. Jordan qui avait continuer à marcher, s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Il faut que je te parle. Commença Angéla.

- J'attendais justement que tu te lances. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tu sais que j'ai vu le docteur il y a deux jours à cause de mes vertiges.

- Oui, tu as les résultats, c'est grave ? Demanda Jordan légèrement inquiet.

- Ça dépendra de ta réponse.

La jeune femme prit un moment avant de continuer :

- Je suis enceinte Jordan. Annonça t-elle fébrile.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? On a toujours fait attention …

- Je sais, mais apparemment … ça n'a pas suffit.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas en arrière pour absorber la nouvelle.

- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda timidement la jeune femme.

Jordan la regarda un instant et alla la serrer contre lui.

- Je t'interdit de penser ça d'accord. C'est juste que …

Il recula un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux et continua à lui caresser les cheveux.

- C'est juste que, si on a cet enfant, il sera difficile pour toi de reprendre tes études pas la suite. C'est très tôt, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir assumer ça maintenant.

- Je sais, moi aussi ça me fait peur. Avoua Angéla.

- D'un autre côté …

Il sourit légèrement.

- J'ai déjà envisager de faire des enfants avec toi tu sais ?

- C'est vrai ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

- Bien sûr, je sais qu'on en a jamais parlé mais, j'ai décidé il y a bien longtemps que je ne voulais que toi donc pour moi ça coulait de source. Et puis apparemment, grâce à Eliot, les choses vont s'arranger pour notre musique. Il semble veiller sur nous comme une sorte d'ange gardien business man.

- Ouais, c'est un peu flippant quand même.

- Peu importe Angéla, ça nous offre la sécurité. Toujours est-il que même si je l'ai envisagé, je ne pensais pas te faire un enfant dans l'immédiat. On est encore jeune.

- Je sais, j'en suis consciente. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Combien de temps on a pour ce décider ?

- Quelques semaines.

- D'accord, je te propose qu'on aille se coucher … on en parlera à tête reposée. demain. Proposa le jeune homme.

- Tu as raison.

Ils s'embrassèrent et continuèrent leur chemin.

_New-York,_

Angéla se réveilla brusquement dans son bureau New-Yorkais. Encore ce rêve bizarre. Elle se dit qu'elle devait forcément couver quelques chose, comme une bonne grippe par exemple. La jeune femme avait réussie à s'endormir sur son dossier. Jamais ça ne lui était arrivée, elle aimait tellement son travail. Pourtant avoir rêvé d'être enceinte lui était apparue si naturellement dans ce rêve qu'elle regrettait presque que cela n'ai pas été réel.

C'était donc vrai que les hormones maternelles se réveillaient chez les femmes sans prévenir. Elle y pensait de plus en plus c'est dernier temps. Malheureusement, elle savait qu'Eliot n'en était pas là et que pour lui sa carrière passerait au premier plan pendant encore quelques années. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais caché et elle l'avait épousé en connaissance de cause. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le lui reprocher maintenant.

Quant à Jordan, l'imaginer en père ne lui avait jamais traverser l'esprit. Peut-être même que sa musique passait en premier. C'était fort probable.

- Voilà maintenant que je l'imagine en père de mes enfants, c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui … soupira doucement la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Quoi ?

Elle remarqua Tony à l'entrée du bureau.

- Rien, je me parlais toute seule. Écoutes Tony, je vais prendre mon après midi ok, je travaillerai de chez moi et je t'envoie mon rapport par mail avant 18h00. Je me sent pas très bien aujourd'hui, prend mes messages et dit leur que je les rappellerai lundi sans faute. Je ne suis disponible pour personne et si Eliot téléphone dit lui d'appeler sur mon portable.

- Heu … D'accord …

Angéla ramassa vite ses affaires et quitta le bureau. C'était comme si en 24 heures tout lui apparaissait différemment. Les habitudes qu'elle avait depuis quelques années déjà, son travail, son mariage, sa vie Comme si les choix qu'elle avait fait ne lui semblaient plus aussi évident qu'avant.

A y penser, un choix n'est qu'un enchaînement de coïncidences. Le fait d'avoir été à la bibliothèque à pieds il y a deux ans, plutôt qu'en taxi lui avait permis de rencontrer son futur mari : Eliot Carter. Et si elle était seulement restée au lit ce matin là, que se serait-il passé ? Elle ne l'aurait jamais rencontré, elle ne serait peut-être pas mariée à l'heure actuelle. En y pensant, la vie ne tien qu'à très peu de chose, mais nous ne savons et ne saurons jamais si nos choix étaient les bons. Chaque être humains sur cette terre ne vie qu'une version possible de sa vie. Que deviennent les autres dans ce cas? Devons nous pour les occulter et ne pas y penser ?

_« Si vous aviez la possibilité de vivre quelques une de ses alternatives pour pouvoir ensuite faire le bon choix, le feriez vous au risque de perdre toute spontanéité ? », _pensa Angéla Chase.

La jeune femme décida de rentrer à pied ce jour là et, comme si un force invisible lui en intimait l'ordre, elle se mit à courir … courir comme elle n'avait plus couru depuis des années … Courir comme lorsqu'elle avait encore 15 ans et que tout était encore possible.

Courir comme quand Jordan Catalano était encore cet adolescent rebelle et entouré d'un mystère immense … Quand il n'était encore qu'un rêve inaccessible pour elle.

_« L'était-il encore aujourd'hui? »_

Ce soir là, ils n'allèrent pas au restaurant finalement. Ce soir là, il s'aimèrent une dernière fois avant de reprendre le cours de leurs vies et d'affronter les choix qu'ils avaient fait.

Ensemble, cette nuit là, ils touchèrent du doigt cette alternative qui leur était interdite aujourd'hui et qu'ils n'avaient pas su choisir il y a 6 ans maintenant, peut-être même plus encore.

* * *

**Épilogue**

_New-York, 4 ans plus tard._

« - Et maintenant mesdames et monsieur, je vais accueillir un homme qui, il y a encore 4 ans de ça était quasiment inconnu du grand public et qui maintenant est incontournable sur la scène musicale alternative. Il a récemment travaillé avec Dave Grohl sur le nouvel album des Foo Fighters et entame maintenant à Los Angeles l'enregistrement de son nouvel album solo.

C'est un homme très occupé et pourtant il a quand même prit le temps, durant son court passage à New-York, de venir sur notre plateau. Ancien membre du groupe, qui l'a rendu célèbre, les Frozen Embryos, il a prit un tournant radical il y a maintenant 1 an en entamant une carrière solo à l'apogée de sa gloire en tant que leader, laissant ainsi Tino Cerquiera reprendre le flambeaux derrière le micro.

Mesdames et Messieurs, vous savez déjà de qui je veux parler. Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement Monsieur Jordan Catalano! »

Sous une pluie d'applaudissement, Jordan fait son entrée devant les caméras sur le plateau de David Letterman, célèbre présentateur du talk show américain le _Late Late Show._

- Bonsoir. Comment allez-vous ? Commence Letterman.

- Je vais bien ! Merci beaucoup. Répondit Jordan en s'asseyant.

- Alors comment avance le nouvel album ?

- Bien, très bien. On travaille depuis 2 mois déjà entre Los Angeles et New-York. Je suis impatient de voir le résultat. Ce nouvel album sera beaucoup plus personnel que celui d'avant ou même ceux enregistrés avec les Frozen. J'ai écrit pour moi. J'ai parlé de mon expérience aussi bien professionnelle de personnelle par rapport à ces dernières années.

- Toujours aussi Rock'n Roll ?

- Je ne connais rien d'autre. Plaisante le musicien.

- Comment ça fait de se la jouer solo ? Vous avez toujours des contacts avec votre ancien groupe.

- Oui bien sûr. On ne s'est pas séparé en mauvais termes, il était juste temps pour moi d'évoluer et d'explorer d'autres directions, artistiques ou simplement dans ma vie. Vous savez nous avons jouer ensemble depuis le lycée, ça crée des liens bien plus fort que ceux d'un simple contrat.

- Vous êtes concurrent maintenant ?

- Selon moi, il n'y a pas de concurrence dans le milieu de la musique. Chacun s'exprime comme il le souhaite.

- Comment s'est passé l'annonce de la séparation ?

- Vous savez se n'est pas non plus quelques chose d'agréable à faire, mais comme je l'ai dit, chacun a besoin d'évoluer et j'étais arrivé au bout avec les F.E. Tino a prit ma place au sein du groupe et ils ont une nouvelle recrue très prometteuse. Se n'est pas parce qu'une personne part que le groupe doit se splitter et ils l'ont bien compris.

- Vous avez aussi changé de maison de disque et de producteur, souvent les artistes s'embarquant dans le solo, gardent le même entourage. Pourquoi pas vous?

Jordan soupire en essayant de trouver ses mots.

- J'ai travaillé pendant près de 6 ans avec M. Eliot Carter sans qui je ne serais pas là où je suis actuellement. Je lui doit tout mais il est arrivé un moment où il a fallu couper le cordon comme on dit, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais ça rejoint toujours l'idée d'évolution.

- C'est vous qui signiez la plupart des paroles de votre ancien groupe. Souvent les paroles étaient plutôt sombre et énergiquement agressive mais très perspicaces. Ensuite dans votre premier album, on retrouve plus de mélancolie avec toujours une force à tout épreuve, comme si vous aviez toujours un combat à remporter. Une source de bataille spirituelle. Quel est le thème de ce nouvel opus ?

- Il sera différent du premier bien sûr mais je pense que l'énergie que vous venez très justement de décrire sera toujours là, je suis ce que je suis. Celui-ci parlera d'avantage de ma vie actuelle, j'ai refermé les plaies du passé, je regarde maintenant vers l'avenir. J'aborderai des thèmes inédits comme celui de la famille par exemple.

- Oui, très juste, vous êtes père de famille ?

- Exactement oui, j'ai une petite fille de 2 ans et une magnifique femme qui donnera très bientôt naissance à mon second enfant donc …

- Oh c'est vrai, voilà le scoop du jour mesdames et messieurs !

Les applaudissements fusent.

- Une fille ou un garçon ?

- Un garçon. Répondit-il fièrement.

Applaudissement encore une fois.

- Merci. Répondit Jordan au public.

- Votre femme est la célèbre anthropologue Angéla Chase, c'est bien ça ?

- Tout à fait.

La caméra se tourne vers les premier rang du public où Angéla, visiblement enceinte, sourit en faisant un signe à son mari qui lui rend son sourire. Les applaudissement se font à nouveau entendre.

- Vous avez une histoire particulière tous les deux me semble t-il, vous vous connaissez depuis le lycée ?

- Oui tout à fait, on était ensemble au lycée déjà, puis chacun a fait sa vie et des années plus tard on s'est retrouvés.

- Une histoire digne d'une comédie romantique. Comment une star de rock et un écrivain anthropologue peuvent-il réussir un mariage ? Ces deux professions sont vraiment opposées.

- C'est vrai mais elle aime ma musique et j'aime ses livres, c'est ce qui compte. Quand je suis en tournée, elle part explorer d'autres civilisations. C'est pas si compliqué. On élève notre fille du mieux que nous le pouvons, elle sait que ses parents l'aiment et on essais de lui enseigner tous les deux ce que nous avons appris de la vie. Nous somme un couple très ordinaire et notre vie ne se retrouvent pas étalée dans les tabloïds. On a les deux pieds sur terre, un ici et l'autre à Los Angeles et en général on vit 6 mois sur L.A. et 6 mois à New-York.

- Parlez nous de votre collaboration avec Dave Grohl ?

- Dave est quelqu'un que j'ai toujours admiré et quand il m'a appelé pour bosser avec les Foo Fighters j'ai pas hésité. C'est toujours un plaisir de collaborer avec d'autres artistes. Je le connaît depuis l'époque où il faisait partie de Scream bien avant Nirvana et bien sûr j'ai toujours suivi sa carrière. Je pense qu'il est le musicien de plus doué de sa génération. Il peut absolument tout faire.

- Merci d'avoir été avec nous Jordan.

- Merci à vous de m'avoir invité.

- Jordan Catalano mesdames et messieurs. Le nouvel album devrait sortir avant la fin de l'année et vous pouvez toujours trouver le premier dans les bacs. »

Un peu plus tard dans les coulisses de l'émission, Angéla alla rejoindre son mari.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda t-elle en entrant dans sa loge.

- Oui. Répondit t-il en prenant son blouson et en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Rentrons à la maison.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la loge, dans les couloirs où une vingtaine de fans les attendaient patiemment, déclenchant ainsi une frénésie générale. Il y en avait pour Jordan et pour Angéla. Des photos furent prisent et des autographes furent échangés, toujours dans la bonne humeur et dans le respect le plus total.

Puis les fan les regardèrent s'éloigner, ensemble, sortant des studios et s'engouffrant dans une voiture aux vitres teintées.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà ! C'est la fin ! J'espère que vous aurez passé de bons moments ...**

**Bye.**

**Nouvelle fic Twilight d'ici septembre SEATTLE BREAKDOWN (Blog : http[:]/seattle[-]breakdown[.]blogspot[.]com/ sans les crochets ! )**


End file.
